Les Larmes Pourpres du Péché
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Ed has many secrets many he's not willing to tell, but can he tell everything to the one person he thinks means the most to him? can this person save Ed from himself... and protect him from the military?Herm!EdxRoy,AlxWin others pairs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

"He's gone! What've I done?" The eldest cried out to a somewhat empty room as he huddled on all fours; bleeding all over the said floor from the stump of his left leg. Suddenly he fell onto his side tears in his eyes. "Somebody help me. Somebody! Mom pleas-" He cut himself short once he saw his 'mom'… it wasn't his mother and he was wide eyed, terrified and horrified as it breathed and its arm -red staring into his amber- stretched out towards him. It wasn't long before it spat blood and fell limp onto the floor. A huge puddle of blood materialize underneath the now corpse. "No… thi-this is wrong… This isn't what we wanted! Al, Alphonse." One of his bloody hands clutched into a fist. "Alphonse! Alphonse! No!" His head swiveled around wildly trying to think, eyeing the armor in the corner.

"_Shto iisun vos vahfeng daho ofah daho ahriivii voso jenaheroto modor, Chib Cumehuwahn?_" An unknown and ambiguous voice echoed. Wild gilded eyes looked for the source of the strange tongued voice. He couldn't answer because he didn't know what it asked. The being behind the voice recognized this. "_What are you willing to do to get your little brother back?_"

"Anything! Just give him back dammit! He's all I have left!" The young blonde felt what seemed like ice cold fingers grasp his chin; he still couldn't see who or what was doing it though.

"_Vose uh lorc chib iiho iisunt vos?_" The grip on his chin disappeared. "_Very well chib cumehuwahn. You better get yourself something to bite on because this won't exactly be gentle." _As the young boy clapped his hands and made a bit out of the wood flooring; an inky-gray misty figure appeared. It reminded him of the being he had just met at the gate… but instantly knew they weren't the same being. The other only had a mouth with its body and was white… this one had eyes and something told him they were looking… kindly at him. It's body was as ambiguous as it's voice; while the other had the body of a man… this one was just free-formed. To him it looked like an oblong ball -kind of like a genie- of mist with a head and arms; barely a hint of a chest. Once the bit was in the boy's mouth, pain washed over his whole being; it felt as if his leg was on fire. The misty being was cauterizing his stump so he didn't bleed to death. His teeth dug into the wood, not letting a sound of the agony he was in out. It started to hum softly attempting to sooth the boy. The lad was soothed a little… since it seemed distantly familiar. Pain radiated over his abdomen as something was scorched into his skin. Tears dribbled down his cheeks but still no sound -except for the occasional grunt- came out. He didn't really feel it as his arm vanished only felt the blood sluggishly pour out… which soon turned into hot searing pain and the smell of burning flesh. Young teeth once again dug into the wood. He understood why… this… being wanted something in his mouth. If he hadn't he would have most likely bitten off his tongue by now. Tear filled ambers saw that his right arm was now gone. "_Almost done._" It muttered as it paused in thought. The golden lad panted heavily while he waited. Out of his peripheral vision saw a light blue glow throb faintly in and out from below.

The sound of rain hitting the roof -as well as thunder- rang in his hears; as he felt his blood start to run from his forehead. It was then he heard the beings voice, singing… what he thought might be a lullaby. Lids covered amber as he listened; committing the syllables of every word to memory. It was softy and comforting even as he felt blood come over his eyelids and down his cheeks like tears. He wasn't going to deny that what it was doing to his forehead wasn't painful, since his teeth had again dug into the wood in his mouth. He just could somewhat ignore it because of the familiar -once he thought about it- sounding voice in his ears. He opened his eyes once he felt those cold hands cup his cheeks. He could see the torment in those hollowed eyes and immediately knew that it didn't enjoy any of the pain it had just caused. "_Sleep. Your brother will be with you when you wake chib cumehuwahn._" The smaller body was settled on the floor so he could rest and as amber eyes closed mist surrounded the creature that he and his brother had created with the voice once more in his ears. "_Don't feel guilty thinking that you caused your mother more pain… this wasn't your mother. The dead _don't_ usually ever come back chib iiho. Only feel guilt for what you've done to endanger your brother and yourself, although you both are guilty of committing that sin Edward._" A brief pause, and a gentle hand in his hair. "_Not to mention making your mother worry. Mahno vos deb torca vose cahrminro slezahs no peco._"

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Ed heard and that's what made his golden lashes flutter open. Aureate orbs looked into bronze gold ones.<p>

"Al." The elder croaked happily. _It kept it's word about Al being here when I wake. _What made Ed curious was the very faint sheen of color that was around his little brother… who was staring at him curiously. "What?"

"You have strange markings on your face, brother." The bed bound boy frowned slightly, knowing that the being had done something to his forehead.

"Get me a mirror would you?" A nod and the younger blonde hurried out of the room. Ed managing to scoot his butt back so he could sit up. His left -making a mental note that he'll have to teach himself to write with his off- hand pulling up his shirt to see what it branded; -and already healed as well as his forehead; so no pain- into his skin. He saw it and it was centered over his belly button. _Why the hell did it put an alchemy circle there? _Surprisingly it was a simple looking the ten year old came back in with a hand mirror and put into Ed's only hand. He lifted the item to look into it and was stunned. An -vertical- eye and two dots under it graced his forehead near his eyebrows. Streaks of crimson went down his cheeks like a trail of tears. Ed surmised that the alchemical energy the being had produced were great enough to embed the blood into his skin. The elder blonde could only sigh about the strange look it gave him. _I look…. Hell I look weird, and this eye on my forehead… it reminds me too much of the eye in the gate. _His aureate eyes could also pick up a faint sheen of color about him… but he couldn't see the color clearly. "Did you see it Al when you woke up?" The younger brother blinked.

"See what brother? When I came too all that was there was you laying there unconscious along with your blood and some red puddle. That's when I ran over here to get Granny." Edward could only stare at his brother who was a bit too innocent to know it that all of it was blood not just his own. _It cleaned up… and Al didn't see that… thing we created. That being is merciful… and I'm glad we didn't hurt mom. _

"It's nothing Al." _Not anymore anyway. _

"Did we fail brother?" Ed nodded. _Most spectacularly I would say. _"Are we going to t-"

"NO. We aren't going to try again Al… I was taught a lesson then… the dead don't ever come back. I'm just glad I got you back…. Do you remember everything about the gate?" Al nodded that he did and changed the subject.

"Granny and Winry were talking about giving you prosthetics using a design they found hidden that were done by Uncle Urey. Apparently its pretty state of the art, even though being a few years old… well if you consent to it." Ed looked a bit disbelieving at his younger brother.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Of course I'm getting the surgery for automail prosthetics." Alphonse grinned.

"I thought you would big brother." Ed returned the grin.

* * *

><p>Ed lay on the grass right in front of the Rockbell house, reading a book while on his stomach. He was getting and tried of being in that wheelchair day in and day out; since for the past few days he had been getting measurements done for his automail limbs. He flipped through the pages, quietly humming to himself while reading. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't hear the crunch of grass under feet. "You have a good voice… and my what a thick book you have there." He turned his head sharply and aureate looked into onyx. He was a tad mesmerized by her long raven hair, that was braided and over her shoulder. Ed had a feeling that she had some Asian blood in her background.<p>

"Thanks um…." Those soft looking lips curved into a gentle and sweet smile.

"Roselle Chevalier." She sat down next to his only hand and shook it.

"Edward Elric." By now the blonde had gotten better at seeing… auras for the lack of a better term. His eyes saw that hers flickered like fire. It was a mixture of reds -including a light pink-, purples, blues, orange and what seemed to Ed a nurturing green. Normally Ed was very wary of people he didn't know, but with the vibe he felt from her aura was very kind. So he felt a little at ease with this elder woman.

"What are you reading Edward?"

"Mythology." He had gotten interested since his encounter with the gate. Her eyes widen a little, but smiled. They started a discussion on the subject then it switched into varying subjects; such as math, history, alchemy -even though Ed winced a little- and he was enthralled to talk to someone who knew almost as much as him and Al.

"Brother?" Alphonse interrupted; neither of them minded the younger suspending their talk.

"Yes Al?"

"Granny and Winry are ready to make sure everything is the right size." Before anything else could be said the brunette picked him up. Surprised Ed made a sound -which he would never admit was a squeal- and wriggled a little. Al bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Oh right." Ed said once he had calmed. "Roselle this is my brother, Alphonse." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Shall I get him inside?" The younger Elric blinked in surprise… but grinned and nodded being a bit more trusting than his elder brother. The elder Elric sighed as he let the woman carry him into the house… it was then it hit him. She hadn't even asked about the 'scars' on his forehead and face. That thought put him at ease a tad; he got the feeling that she wouldn't ask unless he brought it up first.

While Pinako and her granddaughter were busy with Ed, Al was with their guest, who was currently looking at photos. "Are they your family?" He shook his head.

"No. Granny took us in when our mom died… of course we came back recently… from training with teacher." Roselle sat down next to the blonde.

"What about your father?"

"We don't know what happened to him, he up and left here years ago… I remember him a little bit but brother remembers more than I do." Her hand soon rested on his head, twiddling with the short strands. "If I may ask… why are you here in Resembool?" She laughed.

"I had a feeling that there was something special here… and it also reminds me of where I grew up. A small town hours away from the big city."

"Special?" The brunette couldn't help but grin at the cute tilt of his head.

"Yes, and I found it too." Al only smiled and started to ask her a lot of questions about herself. Like where she currently lived, how old she was, did she have any kids or siblings, what she did for a living, etc. She chuckled and answered all she could. She lived in a city near the ocean, she was twenty-two, she didn't have any kids but she had a brother, she was a pianist, some of the other questions Al had asked she had to think about it for a moment.

"Thank you fro brining him into the house. I'm really the only one that can push him around in the wheelchair." Roselle smiled.

"It's no problem, I was glad to help. But there is something that I'd like to discuss with you since you are technically their guardian." By this time Alphonse had left the room to be with Winry and his brother.

"Yes?" The younger woman crossed her legs and settled her joined hands on the raised leg.

"In the short time I've known Edward and Alphonse… I can already see the burning intelligence and I want to give them the option in going to one of the best schools around. I'd be proud to be their sponsor and pay the school fees, if they decide to go to this school. I might not have been a student there but I know people who have mostly younger children who I give lessons to. So if they want and you allow I'd like to take them with me after his automail surgery." Pinako felt she could trust this one, better than the military. The old woman puffed her pipe as she thought.

"I'll discuss it with them, but what about Ed's rehabilitation?"

"That's all I ask… don't worry I'll take care of that as well, but I'm sure Edward will be up and about in no time." Pinako chuckled.

"You certainly know him well, even though you just met." Roselle's lips quirked into a fond smile.

"He reminds me of my own sibling who also has that type of determination. Also would it… alright if I come back to see them?"

"Of course, I'll talk to them tonight about your offer."  
>"Thank you Mrs. Rockbell."<p>

* * *

><p>In the days before Ed's surgery the three had gotten very close. Roselle had taken the two under her wing as if the Elric brothers were her little brothers. When Pinako told the two about the woman offer, two pairs of gold looked at each other and considered it. They then questioned -when she came around the next day- her about the school she wanted to enroll them into. She told them all she had been told by her student's parents. The boys were very interested; they enjoyed knowledge… any kind of knowledge even if it wasn't alchemy. So they quickly agreed to go to school under her support and supervision. Under Ed's request Roselle started showing the young boy how to apply make-up on his face to cover up the markings. For the first few times the brunette had done it for him. Shocking Winry at first when she didn't see the red nor the eye on his forehead. The cover up seamlessly blended with Ed's skin tone, so he looked as he did before they tried to bring their mom back; Ed only laughed. Roselle chortled as did Alphonse.<p>

On the day of Ed's surgery, Roselle waited with Alphonse. Neither of them heard a peep out of the room the elder Elric was in. The young man while getting his nerves attached to wire nearly bit his lip. The pain was excruciating it was worse than the pain of a circle being branded into his skin. But the blonde only let out a few groans; he didn't let out any shouts or screams because he knew that Al would feel guilt over Ed being in pain. Since he was the main reason Ed lost his whole arm; that he paid so much to get him back. _Al shouldn't feel guilt over what I did to get him back safe, sound and whole. _He was going over that -as Ed called it then and still- lullaby. He went over every syllable he memorized that night, it calmed him a bit as he watched Winry and Pinako work, twitching and grunting with every sharp twinge he felt. It was hours before they were finally done, he laid there sweating and panting; his eyes nearly crossed from the pain. Soon Al and Roselle strolled in cautiously and also worried about him. He weakly and tiredly grinned at them. "Don't worry… I'm alright." Roselle stroked his hair.

"We'll be going as soon as you're able. It might be a few days but we'll stay here until you're ready, so for now rest." A weak nod as his lids covered his amber orbs.

* * *

><p>Three days later Roselle was carrying Ed -much to his chagrin- onto the train. She settled him into a seat -automail attached- and Al sat next to him. The brunette placing the bags in the over head compartment as the younger blonde opened the window. As they talked through the opening Roselle promised to call them as soon as they got to her home. Ed and Al waved as the train left the station; they continued to do so until the two women were out of sight. The brunette sat between the brothers and put her arms around them both; holding them close. The two boys after about an hour or so fell asleep against her sides. She promised herself to protect them from anyone that would try to use them… even her own brother if -a BIG if- it came to that.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello all new ficcy today ^^ I'll try to update it at least once a month hopefully more if possible. I hope you guys have enjoyed the prolouge and future chapters, like the last time I'm not sure where I'll be going exactly but hopefully I'll enjoy the ride and maybe you will too. As for the language that the being is speaking I'll try to give a pronoucation guide so no ones too lost ^^;<p>

_"Shto iisun vos vahfeng daho ofah daho ahriivii voso jenaheroto modor, Chib Cumehuwahn" _should be pronouced like this.  
>Sh-toh ee-soon vohs v-ah-feh-ng dah-oh oh-fah dah-oh ah-ree-vee voh-soh jeh-nah-er-ohtoh moh-dohr, Ch-ib* Coo-meh-hoo-wah-n<br>*In Chib the I should sound like (I)n. One more note the C alone is a K sound if it's CH pronouce it like (Ch)rain.

_"Vose uh lorc chib iiho iisunt vos" _This one is Voh-seh uh loh-rc ch-ib ee-hoh ee-soo-nt vohs.  
><em>"Mahno vos deb torca vose cahrminro slezahs no peco.<em>" and this one is Mah-noh vohs dehb tohr-ca voh-seh cahr-min-roh sleh-zahs noh peh-coh.

I hope that clears things up alittle but if you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, you and PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	2. Ch I Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

It took a year for Ed to walk on his own again; to get into school. Of course he had been a few grades ahead of anyone else his age. Now seventeen -nearly eighteen- the blonde was as healthy as a horse, limber as a monkey, strong and smart to boot. He was currently sitting at a table in the café he favored with his Malamute; Lorcan. Instead of reading like he normally did; Ed was researching a way to use alchemy and alkahestry -Roselle had always encourage the brothers in their interest of their studies; alchemy included- to try and get some feeling back into his prosthetic limbs. The blonde didn't take notice of anyone of the female -or male as well- persuasion staring at him lustfully. He was completely oblivious to just how attractive he was. Most were attracted to his mid-back length plaited aureate hair, eyes and lashes. Not to mention his tapered waist, lightly tanned skin and lithe body. His nose -unfortunate for them- was stuck in his books, papers, and rough sketches. Ed tapped his finger against the table while trying to blend the two forms together. It was a little difficult because he couldn't test it out just yet, he couldn't try -carving or painting- it on his automail because Winry would scream and rant while beating him over the head with a wrench. He could talk a felt tip pen and draw it on a friend's leg if she would allow him to do so. If he could only perfect it before Winry came to do her yearly check up on his parts to see if he needed any adjustments on them. Ed soon felt a pair of eyes on him, with a sigh he knew who it was; a bloody annoying spirit named Shay. Although Ed had to admit sometimes the eternally twelve year old spirit was helpful. Along with the spirit the blonde's ability to see peoples 'auras' had heightened over these past years. Edward wouldn't call himself a clairvoyant but could tell a person's personality by it, and somewhat how they were feeling at given times. He flicked the lowest hoop earring in his right ear. Said ear had multiple -he had two in his left- hoops all the way to the cartilage; he only changed the two lowest earrings for when he worked. Still thinking he tapped the ball of his tongue piercing gently against his teeth, he talked slightly odd for a little while after he got it. "Ed."

His gold eyes flickered up to look at gray eyes. "Hi Phoenix." These two often had lunch when either of them had free time. Her hair was a bright deep red which went well wither light russet skin. The redhead sat down while petting Lorcan's head and looked at what the blonde was doing.

"Ed what in the world are you doing?"

"Trying to create a circle so people with prosthetics like us can feel things like heat, cold, soft, etc." Ed clicked his tongue. "Could I draw this on your automail to see if it works?" Phoenix chuckled.

"I don't mind being your guinea pig Ed, go right on ahead."

"Thanks." Phoenix was one of his closest -of the few he had- friends. Even now he still saw the swirl of bright reds, baby pink, bright yellow, pale greens, and white. She is as she was the day they first met. Passionate -although it did turn slightly more crimson during her time of the month, Ed noticed; it was the same with all the other women he knew except for Granny and Teacher- seemed to attract men left and right, creative, happy, optimistic… despite the fact of how she lost her leg and got the scars the littered her body, and a whole host of other things. He soon settled her right -and automail- foot on his thigh pushing the trouser leg up enough to show her faux ankle. With a felt tip pen he drew on the metal then activated it. "How does it feel?"

"…Just tingly like… my leg is numb and asleep." She answered as she shook said leg a little. Grinning while his faux hand scratched his dogs head.

"That means I'm close to getting it right." That design was his one of his first ones. The blonde deactivated the circle and wiped it off. He took the sketch he had copied it from; looking at it critically. _'Looks like you might need to readjust the lines for the nerve receptors.' _

_Thanks Shay. _The blonde thought a bit sarcastically, knowing the spirit was right since he knew almost as much as Ed and Al; since the kid had been following him around since _he_ was twelve.

"So what made you decide to embark on this research?" The blonde looked up from the circle briefly then kept glancing down at it as he answered.

"Well… I've been for awhile now wanting to feel the vibrations in my fingers tips as I strum or pluck my guitar, feel things in my missing limbs that I haven't felt in nearly seven years… but at the same time I want to give others this option as well when they get automail." He rubbed the back of his neck as he finished fixing a part of the circle.

"So a bit selfish and selfless." A chuckle. "You are a bit of a conundrum Ed." He smirked as Lorcan settled his muzzle on his master's lap. He petted the red and white malamute's head, while finishing the design. Picking up his pen again and gently moving the dog's head; he redrew the circle on the woman's metal leg. This time when he activated it, the redhead gasped at the sensations she hadn't felt in many years. The blonde waited for the slightly taller female to say something. "Holy shit, its… weird to feel my jeans, socks and shoes against this leg again." Ed cheered mentally.

"At least it works. When my mechanic comes into town I'll have her engrave this onto my automail." _Since she would beat me over the head_ _with one of her wrenches if I did anything to her precious automail. _The blonde rolled his eyes at the thought. The spunky redhead had an inkling of what her friend was thinking. Soon after they ordered their lunch and ate; talking all the while. These two worked at the same club; the Crimson Elixir along with a few other friends. Ed also fed some meat to his dog, who ate it up gratefully.

Soon after finishing their late meal Ed pulled his watch out of his pocket and glanced at it. Thankful that Shay had been rather quiet while he was talking to her. "I've got to get going or I'll be late."

"Alright Ed, I'll see you later." She said as he hurriedly gathered his things together. The two waved goodbye as Ed ran with the malamute in tow to his Tans-Am special, while the spirit latched his ghostly self to the top of the car.

* * *

><p>Al only smiled as he watched his brother squeal into the school parking lot and up to where he stood. "Hey Al, have a good day at school?"<p>

"Hello brother, yes I had a good day. What about yourself?"

"It wasn't bad." The younger blonde didn't really need to be picked up but Ed wanted too and Al let him, since he did have a permit so the elder let his younger brother drive them both home.

"Al!" The slightly darker gilded blonde turned to who called his name.

"Yes, Russell?" The light blonde panted as he held out a book.

"You forgot this in the class room Al." Ed raised a brow as Russell handed his little brother the book. Blue-gray eyes caught his slightly cynical saffron. "Who is..?"

"Oh this is my older brother, Ed. Ed this is Russell Tringham." Russell said a greeting while Ed frowned a little. The taller teen's -at least taller than himself but not Al- aura was a mixture of different shads of reds, some orange, blues, browns… and a shade of pink. Men usually only had that color if they were homosexual or bisexual… that's what Ed learned from experience; although not all of them were very open about it. The gilded blonde muttered out a greeting, Russell looked a little downcast. "Don't mind my brother, he's usually like that."

"Come on Al, let's get going." The elder blonde spoke as he shifted over into the passenger seat. Al good naturedly sighed said goodbye to Russell and set his bags in the back while petting Lorcan quickly. After getting situated he waved one more time before driving off. It wasn't long before Ed spoke up.

"You left that book behind on purpose, didn't you?" Bronze-ish gold glanced at his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about brother." It sounded almost too sweet and innocent to Ed's ears.

"I know you Alphonse. You don't usually leave books behind unless it's for a reason. Were you trying to set me up?" Al shook his head; laughing a little at himself. He knew he had been caught… he supposed it was a bit too obvious even for his oblivious brother.

"But brother I want you to be happy." Gold eyes rolled, fondly. "And you aren't ever going to get any man if you're always so prickly." Al had known was gay for years and Ed… well he didn't hide it but he wasn't overly vocal about it either; but when asked he wouldn't deny it.

"I know Al, but don't set me up with anyone." The younger's ears detected something in the elder's voice.

"Is there someone you already like Ed?" the elder Elric said nothing, as the skin between his brows creased slightly. "There is! Tell me brother." Forlornly Ed looked out the window.

"Leave it be Al… or shall I tell Winry about your cru-"

"Okay brother." The younger said a tad quickly, softly and a little sadly. Ed gently cuffed his shoulder knowing Al was only trying to help.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turnout alright."

* * *

><p>"Roy!" Midnight blues aggregately looked into yellowish teal. Maes Hughes held one of the ear buds that had been in the onyx haired man's ear.<p>

"What Hughes?" _He may be my best friend but damn sometimes he's annoying as hell._ Hughes gave a half grin.

"Mad about the transfer?" Roy hit the pause button with a sigh.

"Sort of." Hughes of course sat across from him, but everyone else that had gotten transferred were further back on the train.

"Well one good thing is coming out of this." Roy raised a questioning brow while snatching his ear bud from the other man's hand. "We'll be able to visit your sister." _He does have a point. I haven't seen her since we were seventeen. _The darker brunette nodded slightly while putting the single bud back in his ear. "Still listen to her music Roy?"

"Of course, hearing her play has always soothed me." Was all he said -and would only admit to Hughes- as he settled back into his seat hitting play; letting the recorded piano music fill his ears.

* * *

><p>In the meditation -as Ed called it- room; there Ed sat shirt, gloves, shoes and socks casted off and lying on the floor; left only in his leather trousers. The blonde was in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor cross legged; meditating. There were two very prominent features on Ed's upper half and torso other than his automail arm. On his back he bore a tattoo of a dragon and Chinese phoenix, with a lotus in the middle with two cherry blossoms -one black the other white- on branches sprouting from the lotus. He had specifically asked for the louts because of Al; he hadn't escaped the incident unscathed as he thought. The younger bore a scar in the shape of a lotus over his heart. On his chest was a Celtic designed Flamel; something else that was noticeable was that his left hand had been wrapped something he had gotten into the habit of doing every day but always took it off before showering or going to bed. Both tattoo's had been designed by a friend of his. The blonde had few close friends… and some acquaintances. Very few of them had realized that he bore faux limbs. Ed had been meditating for nearly an half an hour; he opened his eyes as he stretched his muscles. The redheaded spirit watched from afar as the blonde stood and started to do his daily practice of martial arts along with various flips, cartwheels just to name a few things he did as his exercise. Lorcan was outside currently doing dog things. The blonde often wondered to himself why the hell did he keep the huge dog… but when saw Lorcan as a puppy alone about year ago; He had an Al moment. He couldn't bear to leave it along all by itself so he had scooped up the little thing and took him home. Roselle had allowed him to keep him but told him that the dog was his sole responsibility, no one else's. It wasn't that she didn't like dogs -she was actually quite taken with Lorcan- she just preferred cats; which she had two and Al had a kitten from the pair.<p>

After an hour of practicing and mock sparring with a punching bag. Ed was seating which caused his make-up to come off a little. Normally Ed as soon as he walked in the door wiped it off since they often didn't get many visitors Ed had encounters with. But these days with Roselle's students and some of Al's friends coming over it got to be a dad of a habit to leave it on. Picking up a towel the blonde wiped off the perspiration and make-up off his skin. The circle over his middle peeked out seductively from under his leather trousers. Ed hung the towel around his neck as he ambled over to his room. His hand grasped at the neck of his acoustic -which was next to his customized electric one- guitar. He laid it on the bed on the way to the shower. What one would notice about Ed's room would be the slight plainness of the room, with only a few photos of the people closest to him… would be all the lava lamps around the room. All of them but two had been made by Ed himself; the two that were store bought were for Ed to research since he had been intrigued by them since he saw one soon after Roselle had taken them in. The ones Ed made did not run on electricity but alchemy; the matrix was a low -but hot enough to get the stuff in the lamps going- heat fire alchemy with a bit of a timer so it would turn off within an hour of the circle being touched. The blonde still made them from time to time but it was mostly during the first 2 years of living in the residence. The only other noticeable _things_ about the room were the sheer amount of books in bookshelves, spanning all -with an antique Victorian cylinder top secretary desk and of course bookcase on top filled with books; his alchemy research and homework in the drawers which were of course locked up- four walls. The room was rather spacious with high ceilings; he had a tall ladder on wheels to each the books that were higher up. Most of his alchemy books were in or around the secretary desk book case; and within reasonable reach if Ed needed them. As for the other books the subject matter was considerable and varied.

While in the shower he thought about what his brother asked about. It was true Ed had a crush on someone but the one he liked was eleven years his senior. Not to mention their guardian's brother; the first time he had seen a picture of him was soon after they had started living with her. Her father had taken lots of pictures when Roselle and her brother; Roy were kids. Ed was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a picture of him -that was years old- fresh out of the military academy. It was only when Ed hit puberty did any fantasies he had turned sexual. Not that really Ed cared about those things, he was almost eighteen why should he and Roselle had already said she wouldn't care whom he dated. But Ed didn't really see himself all that attractive… sure he knew wasn't exactly bad looking but not as stunning as the man he had a crush on. He often fantasized about what the man looked like under his military uniform. He chastised himself; he didn't need to get a boner right now. The metal plates of his automail grinded a little as he moved to clean his flesh. The metal limbs were the main reason the blonde didn't think many would find him all that pleasing to look at. While Ed didn't mind the fake limbs or scaring; he didn't think anyone -including one Roy Mustang- would find the scars and metal appealing. Saying Ed was oblivious was an understatement, it was more like he was blind to looks and subtle flirting; they would have to be quite up front about it and it would still confuse him as to why they were attracted to _him _off all people. Another big reason was fear; if he were to get close to anyone he would have to eventually tell him why he had the automail, the scars on abdomen and face…. He'd had already taken a great risk in telling Roselle what had occurred that night; but she had only smiled and embraced the boys. He knew she would go to any lengths to protect them and hugged they her back.

He quickly dried himself when he finished. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers then pulled on his trousers -leaving them completely undone- and only draped a button up shirt left unbuttoned. He sat down on his bed, picked up his guitar and started to play. He remembered the first time he got interested in two instruments in particular. The first one he essentially fell in love with was the piano. It was soon after they came home with Roselle; Ed was laid up in bed while Al was at school. That's when he heard her playing it downstairs. It soothed him and wanted to play himself. Ed was determined to make it part of his rehabilitation. Later on that when he asked Roselle about teaching him how to play she was delighted to say the least. The guitar came soon after when some of her friends came over they worked in a night club in town. While talking to the man who played the electric guitar, Ed found that it interested him and asked if he could play some notes. The elder man grinned and his eyes twinkled. Agreeing and Ed watched while he played; he liked the sound and it would be good fir his fingers. It was then he wanted to learn how to play this instrument too, so he asked and the elder agreed, again with a grin.

As Ed continued to play he thought about the alchemy circle around his belly button. He was still studying it, trying to figure out what it said… but knew what it was for to say the least; he found that out soon after puberty set in. Roselle always took them to her personal doctor; Jett Lis. He was a man who knew how to keep his mouth shut. Dr. Lis didn't ever discuss them with anyone but them. He was the one who discovered that Ed was a hermaphrodite. The blonde was floored to say the least; he had most definitely been born a boy. Before he went to the doctor he had been wondering why the hell he was so freaking -more so than usual- moody like a girl who was on her period and had PMS. The dark haired doctor had told the young man that the uterus was in working order and was able to conceive children with another man. Gilded eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when Lis told him that then instantly looked at the shirt covered circle. _Good thing I'm gay… although Lis told me I could also get a girl pregnant. _He shivered at the thought. That's one thing he wouldn't consciously ever do. His metal nails continued to pluck at the strings while thinking all that. He was a good guitarist and pianist but he only composed one piece of music. It wasn't long before the blonde opened his mouth and started to sing what he heard for the first -but he felt it wasn't- time when he was eleven.

_Ofahsah shvai chib iiho_

_Ii no liibe piihe chib iihos_

_Ahnce se sono ee umbre_

_Niiet cushii daho thain ahges_

_Sono tujur ahcii dah huren_

_Daho voso slezahs_

_Son puet bii nahcost ee iil_

_Umbre no Lumis_

_Dem sono yahnwahn ahcii_

_Bii wahng o thii_

_Liisto daho prende vos_

_Edaho liibe shobis ahblahnch borshah_

_Son fahz tujur cheruhn vos tutii_

_Liibe piihe chib iihos _

* * *

><p>New chapter up today ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying this story; ^^; but it's a little slow going for me I don't have as much as I want written down. Oh well I'll get it written down eventually. I'm revising some chapters kept forgetting there are no 'k's in this alphabet. Thanks to all who faved and put this story on their alert. Oh I forgot in the prolouge to thank Moije for the translation of the title. Thank you Moije-san! Now for the pronoucation guide for the little song and I'll just do the lyrics in order:<p>

Oh-fah-sah sh-vai* ch-ib ee-ho Ee noh lee-beh pee-heh ch-ib ee-hos Ah-n-ceh seh soh-noh eh* eel Oom-breh noh Loo-mis Deh-m soh-noh yah-n-wah-n ah-cee B-ee wah-ng oh th-ee Lee-stoh dah-oh prehn-deh vohs Eh-dah-oh lee-beh shoh-bis ah-blahn-ch bohr-shah Sohn fahz too-joor cheh-roo-hn vohs too-tee Lee-beh pee-heh ch-ib ee-hos *when a is before i it makes an I sound like (ai)sle and when you see doubles other than _ii_ it's extended sound. Oh and the TH in _thii_ is pronouced like THee not THigh.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, you and PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	3. Ch II Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

There was a slam -thankfully not caused by Ed's books this time; since Ed had ranted at Shay the last time he used his books like that- echoing in Ed's ears before he fell off his bed. _Damn my supernatural alarm clock. _He thought testily while glaring and steely light blue ghostly eyes. The spirit only grinned cheekily; amused about how his wake up call always affected the other; not even rousing the sleeping Lorcan. He always slept in Ed's room but Ed not wanting to leave his door open had a dog door installed so Lorcan could get out whenever he wanted... Roselle's cats tended to use it to from time to time but they mostly slept with their 'mother'. Groaning while getting up off the floor to his feet. "Why the hell do you always do that?" Ed groused quietly.  
><em>'Because I can.' <em>The ghostly redhead was given the finger for that; he may be eternally twelve but he was nowhere as innocent as one. The first thing Ed did in the mornings was to put on his make-up to cover up his markings. So while standing in front of his mirror he was making sure he covered everything he needed to. He smeared his flesh tone liquid on his skin while Shay watched. Once the redhead asked had asked why Ed put this stuff on his face. To which the blonde replied was 'so no one asked him any questions about it, why else would I put this shit on.' At work people assumed that the scars on his forehead and red lines were make-up he never bothered to correct them. He finished with putting on the concealer then went to get his clothes and get dressed.

_Damn Shay._ Ed cursed mentally as he noticed that the spirit had gotten him up earlier than he normally did. _Bet the little bastard did that just to piss me off. _He sighed resigned to the fact that there was no way he was going back to sleep since Shay would just keep bugging him if he tried. _Well… at least I have some time to make enough food for Selena and myself. _A small titter. _She's a little _too_ absent minded from time to time._ He thought while shaking his head as he made his way -while picking up the books Shay had brought from downstairs- down the steps to the small library then the kitchen and set himself to work on breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ed smiled as he met -along with taking the headphones off his ears; he had been listening to his mp3 player- his art major friend; who was also the one who designed his tattoos. "Go- er Ohayo gozaimasu Ed." She smiled as he sat next to her and took a bit of the food as soon as he set it down. Shay of course was nearby but was a bit to busy watching the clouds.<p>

"Ohayo Selena." He was happy that he could teach her a little Japanese -not just the language but some of the etiquette as well- before their classes started. Since meeting the inky being, the blonde had been interested in language; all sorts of languages, along with mythology and history. He had so many dialects in his head it boggled nearly everyone else that knew him on a personal level. He was teaching her Japanese because of her boyfriend who was Dr. Lis' assistant. He was full blooded Japanese; over the past two or three years became a good friend to Ed. The blonde knew that Selena would be Mamoru's match so he introduced them to each other and fell head over heels for each other… it still brought a smile and a chuckle to the matchmaker. While he had onyx hair and eyes, Selena was a platinum blonde with bright ocean blue eyes. Ever since he first met her he wondered how she got her hair into an oddly shaped odangos; but they were more often than not held in by sticks. She was also his first friend when he entered school.

_Ed fiddled with his tie; to loosen it a bit more. The school that Roselle had recommended the boy's go to was a parochial type school that wasn't funded by a church or religion; it just happened to have all grades in one school instead of three… they also wore uniforms. Ed was glad that as long as he wore the basics of the uniform no one would bitch at him. Which consisted of a dark gray suit jacket and trousers -or a pleated skirt for the ladies if they wished-, white dress shirt and red tie/ascot. That was winter attire; for summer they ditched the long sleeves and went with a short sleeved dress shirt; except Ed of course. Only the grades K-4 didn't have to wear a uniform. Ed's uniform also had the Roman numeral 'IX' attached to his lapel; indicating what grade he was in. Some other students who didn't wear a lapel pin either had it on a tie clip or tie pin. Today was his first day at school; unlike most schools that Ed had attended this one was a year round school; this fact didn't bother him much. He noticed most of the other male students wore besides ties were ascots… mostly the snooty ones wore the latter; at least in Ed's mind they were, they certainly acted like it. Most of them didn't really like him since he was about two to three years younger than everyone else; all the blonde did was give them a mental one finger salute. "Hello." Came a sweet voice, gold looked over to where the voice came from seeing a bright joyful smile._

"_Hi." Ed responded a little hesitantly with a tiny bit of distrust in his voice. Even though her 'aura' was bubbly with colors that soothed that cynical attitude of his.  
>"I'm Selena Redgrave."<br>"Edward Elric." He saw the bobble of her hair tails from what Ed would call odango buns on her head; as she held out her hand to shake. Ed turned and shook hers with his left. If she found it odd she didn't say a word about it just kept smiling. _

Ed chuckled at the memory as well as the platinum blonde pouted a little. It was a little humorous to see her pouting. She was a little ditzy sometimes but at least -in Ed's mind- she wasn't a complete ditz. She was a sweet woman; Ed supposed that's why he liked her. "Zip it, Ed. Not e-"

"I know it isn't so don't go there my friend." She stuck her tongue out while he smirked. "Some of them weren't that easy, Latin for example isn't that easy to learn. It took me awhile along with…." He fumbled with the headset around his neck while he thought. "Coptic and a few others that escape me at the moment." _Learning how to sign wasn't exactly easy either… _Ed thought as he slipped his pocket watch out, the lid soon popping open. "We better start getting to class Selena. I think you're doing fine in learning Mamoru's native tongue." The blonde male said as he stood and gathered his books. "I'm sure he'll be surprised and delighted by your efforts." She smiled gratefully as she too gathered her books.  
>"Sayonara." Ed shook his head.<br>"Ja ne, short for jamata ne. Means 'see you later' she smiled widely and shouted as she went towards her class.

"Ja ne!" The young man smiled as he too went on his way. In a way Ed was grateful to her. Which was one of the other reasons -other than being her friend- he was teaching her Japanese. Selena had helped him figure out he wasn't attracted to girls in that way. He smiled fondly and amusedly about her taking his first kiss when they were younger.

* * *

><p>Roy stretched as he walked off the train. He wasn't fond of trains because the seats always seemed to leave a kink in his back. Elicia was a ball of energy as usual as she ran about her parent's legs. Hughes only laughed as he lifted their bags. The other officers smiled at her exuberance. Like most kids do she wandered off in a random direction. Also accidently bumping into another body, the girl prepared herself for the in coming pain but when she didn't feel her bum hitting the pavement her yellow-teal eyes looked up into gold… grinning gold. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah." The blonde male set her down on her feet and patted her head. Grinning widely he seemed to conjure a daisy out of his sleeve and while giving it to her as they heard.

"Ed!" Both of them looked over and Ed smirked over at his mechanic.

"Just a sec Winry." He turned back to the little girl. "You better get back to your mom and dad." With that Ed stood and waved at the blonde female… who frowned at him slightly as they walked to his care and Elicia went back to her parents. Roy had been looking in the direction she came from thought he saw plaited spun gold.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Al will be happy to see you Winry." The blue eyed woman smiled.<br>"Me too and I'll be happy once I've checked your automail."  
><em>'What a metal freak.' <em>Ed mentally rolled his eyes at Shay's comment.

"That reminds me there's something I want you to engrave into the metal." She frowned at him as she climbed into his car. He knew exactly what she was thinking and glared back at her as he slipped into the driver's seat. "Just be glad I didn't do it myself gear-head." Out of the corner of his eye Ed spied his always present 'chaperone' chuckling then roaring with laughter; which he promptly ignored while turning over the engine. In the back of his mind he thought about Elicia; if she was here so were her parents and he knew who _else_ would be as well, the military. _I'll have to be more careful from here on out so they can't find out about my… condition. _The less people that knew the better, so far only three people knew about it; of course his doctor who told him in the first place, Roselle duh she _was_ his guardian after all and Al. Ed didn't keep much from his younger brother… but how would he explain ghost and auras? That's one thing he'd rather not; he knew neither of them would mention his ability to carry children to anyone else.  
>"What's it for Ed?" She asked as he turned onto the street.<br>"To get feeling back into my metal limbs. But for now it's time to pick up Al, so he can get some driving in. I've already tested it so you don't' have to worry about that."

Ed sighed as he parked his car in the school parking lot; this time when he picked up his brother, not only was Russell there so was another young man… and a few girls he already knew. "Hi Ed." The three girls and Al chimed. He gave a half smile.

"Hi Armony, Selene, Sophie." Selene and Armony Eiselstein were two of the few -their father included so three- people that knew that the Elric brothers were practitioners of Alchemy that were outside their intimate circle. They were the twin daughters of Wilhelm Eiselstein who was actually a professor of alchemy at Ed's collage; not to mention Ed was his assistant when available. Armony wore trousers while her elder twin wore a skirt. Sophie Belkman -who also wore a skirt- was an orphan in the same way Ed and Al were; she also had an alchemical crest embedded on her left hand, the brothers had thoughts on it but didn't voice them. They also knew before his death -which was a few years ago- her father was a decent alchemist. But it was a couple that Roselle and her wards were well acquainted with took her in. Russell being here and Al trying to play cupid inspired Ed to try another bout of matchmaking again. He knew a coworker of his liked Roselle; said woman deserved a little happiness after a disastrous marriage. Ed liked him and thought he would make a good match for her.

"Brother this is Russell's little brother Fletcher." The elder Elric gave a nod and a quiet hello. He didn't mind the boy; his aura was full of blues, greens a tiny bit of red and orange. To Ed the some of the green looked like plant green. _Maybe he likes plants._ He thought.

"Hi Al."

"Winry!" The younger Elric smiled as he spied the blonde female in the passenger seat. With a small shake of his head Ed opened his door so he could get into the backseat. The three other females greeted Winry; she of course did the same in turn. The aureate blonde noticed Russell trying to undress him with his eyes and almost drooling. Ed sighed rather annoyed and not flattered in the least; no matter how oblivious Al mentioned or thought he was he certainly wasn't when someone was being painfully obvious. Without another word and a glare in Russell's direction -who promptly shrunk- he climbed into the back with Shay commenting about how cute the blue eyed male was. _Then you date him you blasted ghost! Nosey bastard. _Al just took it in strides and slid into the driver's seat.

"See you guys tomorrow. Some of you I'll see later." The Eiselstein sisters smiled as did Sophie; they knew they would be seeing them for dinner they always came over when Winry was in town which was a few times a year.

* * *

><p>"Roy when are you going to visit Rosie?" He sighed.<p>

"I don't know Hughes. We're going to be busy for awhile." The taller brunette smoothed his hair back with a slight grin.

"You know if you don't see her as soon as possibly can, she is going to come and visit you. One way or another." A look of mock dread appeared knowing that Hughes was right.

"She'd understand that I couldn't see right away."

"True, but that doesn't mean she won't tease you six ways from Sunday." A small smirk appeared.

"I know." In an odd way Roy looked forward to it. Although… he still wondered about the bright hair he caught sight of at the train station.

"Daddy! Mommy wants you." Hughes grinned gleefully, picked up his daughter and gave her a piggy back ride while Roy still a bit off in his own world followed.

* * *

><p>Edward glanced out of the corner of his eye watching Roselle -also glad that Shay was going to be leaving him alone this evening- laugh merrily. She enjoyed Wilhelm's company and that was the extent to it they were good friends nothing more. Ed concurred with that since he noticed that neither of them had feelings beyond that. His eyes went back to his brother and the Eiselstein twins playing games with Alphonse. At first Ed had some problems with Selene since she was a little cold but over time they warmed up to each other and she was pretty good at alchemy. Armony was her sisters opposite in every way; she was bright and bubbly not to mention a bit hyper. Their auras were similar though… but Selene's was more purple while Armony's was more on the pinkish side. The three really enjoyed Rock band, Ed had to admit that the twin girls had good voices but Armony preferred the guitar while Al was on the drums. Lorcan was settled on the couch next to Ed. While Ophelia and Hamlet were is guardian's cats most times they preferred Ed's company when guests were over. As the boys soon found out after the raven haired woman brought them to her home; they were half domestic cats half wild. Both of them were half Caracal; Hamlet was half Turkish Van with soft white and cream -tails and ears were cream- fur and blue eyes. Ophelia on the other hand was half black smoke Egyptian Mau; all dark fur with odd aqua green and gold eyes. Both had long Caracal type tuffs at the end of their ears and slightly larger than an average cat. <em>How Roselle could get half domesticated wild cat I'll never know… though they are rather friendly towards everyone.<em>

Winry was watching -along with Sophie who didn't play but enjoyed watching- them having fun but every once in awhile Al let her take one of the sticks to tap a drum or cymbal; at least she was enjoying herself. Ed continued to watch as Lorcan had his muzzle settled on his thigh; Al's cat was sleeping on said dog. Ophelia occupied the other side of Ed's hip with Hamlet close to her. The elder Elric didn't play games too often because of his automail; he was a tad paranoid about breaking things. He enjoyed them of course; he liked RPGs, hack and slashes just to name a few. But right now Ed couldn't wait for everyone to leave so Winry could take a look at his automail and get the circle engraved into the metal. A smiled quirked up his lips as they cheered about the high score. Gold and aqua green eyes only blinked at the noise, soon closing the lids over them again.

* * *

><p>"So this is what you want Ed?" The blonde female asked as soon as she and Ed were alone again after everyone left and Ed handed her the paper it was drawn on.<br>"Yeah, as I've told you before I've tested it and she allowed me to engrave it on her own leg." He didn't need to tell her only alchemist could activate or deactivate it. Winry nodded.

"Alright I'll do it, but only after I check your automail. Please tell me you have been oiling it regularly."

"Of course I have, I'm not an idiot." _Sometimes that's a little debatable._ She thought. Ed stripped to his boxers when Winry told him to; he sat as she inspected and took measurements to make sure didn't need to adjust them to the proper length.

"Well it looks like you haven't grown since last time and everything seems to be in good order. Now tell me where you want this."  
>"I don't really care where ever you feel is best."<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope you like this chapter. You guys get a birthday present from me even though my birthday is this week. thanks to everyone who as faved or put this story on their alert list. I don't really have much to say but I thank all of you readers.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, you and PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	4. Ch III Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Roy sighed as he waited at the light; he had to admit to himself that this was a nice place. He could see why his sister liked living here. Unfortunately he had been busy for the past few weeks to go and see her. _It's too damn early. _The brunette thought but he had to go to work this early. He heard another call pull up besides his; glancing over he saw a Trans Am and it's driver. He was mesmerized. Even in the dark and just his profile he was stunning and Roy thought everything to his hair and skin was golden. Roy was able to tear his gaze away to see that the light was green. The 'golden' one sped off to where ever he was going. Roy knew that brief profile was going to be on his mind for the rest of the day. He wondered if he'd be able to meet him again… outside of the car.

* * *

><p>Later that morning a few of military personal -who had the day off- were currently scoping out the lady folk… and their backsides. They spied one that they really liked and the rest of her wasn't bad looking either… at least from the back. Too bad for them, for when one of their group just started to grope her butt; a foot came around and planted a hit on his calf and an angry fire burning in those onyx eyes. Unlucky for them they had been eyeing up the Flame Alchemist's elder twin sister. Her eye twitched and a nerve pulsated in her forehead. She really hated perverts… especially ones that were enlisted; they should know better. Roselle could tell even though they weren't in uniform. "I suppose I better talk your CO to file a complaint." This annoyed her to no end… but this could play in her favor. A rather devilish smirk played on her lips, which those men knew to fear.<p>

Hughes sat at his desk, adjusting his spectacles as he read a report. He sighed it was boring and he didn't ever get the chance to see his friend yet… which he didn't like at all. Not to mention the fact he couldn't show off is precious little girl to the woman. He grinned at the thought of those two together. _She would be almost like Gracia. _He thought. He began to wonder how much she had changed over the years and how her wards were doing. Maes felt a little guilty for not telling Roy their names… but he knew that the raven haired woman would kill him… or do something that might be even worse if he did. Both of them knew that Roy was a ladder climber and someone might try to use those boys if he brought them to the military's attention. Which he understood, she was as protective of them as he was of his Elicia. "Afternoon Dodo." Came a teasing voice that Hughes knew as well as he did the nickname that he had gotten as a kid.

"Rosie!" He choked out while turning his chair. Said female was grinning from ear to ear. He stood embrace her -his chin settling on the top of her head- easily even though she was 5'11". "How did you?"  
>"Some of the off duty soldiers were stupid enough to try and grope my ass." Hughes winced; he hoped she went a little easy on them. He sat back down and motioned for her to sit as well. <em>She hasn't changed all that much… <em>

"Did you grow out your bangs?" Lips curved upwards.

"Yes, my boy's thought it would be a good look for me… and I couldn't parade around as Roy anymore. Of course I'm surprised you haven't sent me resent pictures of him but I always get one or two of your wife and daughter, you picture freak." She spoke the last part rather fondly. He chuckled, truth be told he wanted to surprise her a little… it wasn't like Roy ever sent her pictures of himself or a group one of his office. Maes decided to switch the subject back to what she originally came here for.

"I'm guessing you went to the head officer running this place about the sexual harassment?"

"Bet your ass I did, mentioned something about anyone that touches me like that next will be needing a doctor of some sort and then asked if you were now stationed here." A grin. "He even mentioned that I reminded him of someone." They both chortled.

"I suppose that on your way here someone touched you inappropriately."

"About forty feet from your office." Hughes sighed and shook his head. "Is Roy here too?"

"Yes, along with this crew."  
>"So that means Riza's here too." The four of them had grown up together and when the Mustang twins' parents died it had been their Aunt Chris that came <em>to<em> them to take custody when they were fourteen or so. Maes soon leaned back and rubbed his chin.

"Remind me how old are your wards now?"

"Edward is nearly eighteen and Alphonse is seventeen."

"Ed's in collage now isn't he?" Roselle laughed from her belly.

"Maes Edward is in his third year. He has and is currently studies so many subjects it's borderline ridiculous." The raven haired woman laughed even more at the look of shock on her friend and confidant's face. Anything she wouldn't ever tell Roy she'd tell Maes.

Havoc heard laughter coming from Hughes office which wasn't exactly normal. Peeking in he saw the back of Roselle; jumping to a conclusion. He quickly entered. "So… he isn't sleeping around as much as he use too?"

"He hasn't… to my knowledge had sex in the past three years." Jean heard a bit of a snort.

"Hughes… are you cheating on y-" shocked yellow-teal orbs now glanced over his companion's shoulder.

"What the hell Havoc? Of course I'm not cheating on Gracia! Rosie's an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in years. She came by today after talking to the head of operations here." She half turned in her seat so she could look at Jean. The blonde took a step back considering how much she looked like his C.O.; just more feminine and very attractive. Onyx eyes frowned slightly at Havoc.

"Didn't you say he was one of Roy's little minions?"

"Yes I did say that Havoc is… and I'm guessing pretty soon Hawkeye might be here soon to round him up, if he's shirking his duties." To that the blue eyed man eeped. Roselle only smiled.

"Sounds like Riza to do that, I'm guessing she still gets on Roy's ass about something." A snicker from both but it was Hughes who answered.  
>"Mostly paperwork these days."<p>

"Sounds like when we were kids and did the same to get him to do his homework." The second Lieutenant was now confused. _How does she know the chief? _ "Of course this would be perfect for Roy to get out of his paper work to chase down his minion." The dark haired man laughed knowing she was right. That's when the door opened for a second time.

"Havoc what the ar-" Mustang stopped short when he saw here. "Roselle?" She gave him a wide grin and launched herself at him to hug him. It took him a moment but he wrapped his arms around her. They spoke quietly to each other in Lakota which Hughes understood a little. After the hugging ceased, she cupped his cheeks in her hands to analyze him.

"You grew your hair out a little." She could tell since a tiny bit of his hair tie was peeking out from under his collar; a picture formed in her mind. "It suits you."

"How do you two know each other?" The siblings turned to look at Havoc, she then glanced at him and Roy shrugged.

"Roy's my little brother." His jaw dropped while Hughes grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Filing a complaint." By the look on their friends face the Colonel knew _exactly_ what type of complaint.

"… I'm guessing that someone is injured?"  
>"Only one, I kicked him in the calf." The taller raven shook his head a little about the idiot who had the audacity to grope her.<p>

"You live here?"  
>"Yes." Havoc grinned.<p>

"Then you know the best place around here to have a good time?" The raven haired woman blinked, hearing the unvoiced line 'to pick up chicks'.

"Yes…"

"Tell me please!" She rolled her eyes.

"The best place for drinks, music, food and a little dancing is a place called the Crimson Elixir. I'm fond of the musicians especially."

"Live music?" Roselle nodded. Havoc planned on dragging them out tonight maybe even Hughes and Gracia.

"Maes if you need a babysitter tonight."  
>"I'll let you know Rosie."<p>

* * *

><p>Ed sat getting ready for work, he was already dressed in a bright vermillion -and always present gloves but were black instead of white; he had some jewelry about his neck- button up with his usual black leather trousers; there was a hit of fishnet under his slightly open collar. A silver chain was attached -his pocket watch also attached at the other end- to his belt loop. He also wore knee high boots with buckles running up the outer sides. His hair was in its usual braid, the make up he wore during the day was gone. Some touch up so his facial markings didn't look like cut or embedded into his skin. The blonde was careful as he applied a layer of kohl around his eyes. He shook his right hand a tad since it still felt a little weird to have feeling in his automail limbs, even though the gloves felt nice against his hand. He finished the make-up around his eyes and stood picking up the ring of keys from his nightstand; putting them into his pocket. Edward made his way to his closet and pulled out his leather jacket that had fur lining around the collar; tonight was going to be chilly. After pulling it on he pulled a helmet out and tucked it under his arm. As he left he ruffled the fur on Lorcan's head, and narrowed his eyes at Shay so the bothersome ghost didn't follow him to work… again. "Have a good time Edward."<br>"Knock them dead brother."

"Thanks you two, see you later." Walking out the door he pulled out his keys hit a button which opened the garage. He held onto them as he walked in coming out a few moments later walking out with his motorcycle into the driveway. After hitting the button again he slipped his keys back into his pocket. Ed straddled the red and black Harley Nightster after putting the kickstand down; proceeding to slip on his helmet. On the tank in front of Ed -in a different shade of red- was the Flamel that they had inherited from Izumi Curtis. He steadied the bike, turned the ignition kicked the stand up and sped off to work.

Roy couldn't believe that Hughes had gotten out of Havoc dragging them out to the club his sister had recommended. But true to her word the music was good but as of yet they hadn't done any live singing. The bartender -who looked a little familiar- had told them that it should be starting reasonably soon. He watched as some couples on the dance floor, not a lot -with few exceptions- knew that he wasn't exactly bias when it came to partners; none of them were long term. Jean was like a dog with a bone. He saw the blonde wandering about flirting with all the single ladies; also silently glad that he hadn't dared tried with his sister. Their waiter -to Roy's relief- was a man, he didn't know what he'd do if it was a lady and Havoc was hitting on her… mostly likely fry the blonde man. The Colonel had to admit the waiter was good looking. He looked exotic _Egyptian perhaps; _He thought. Even though the visible jade eye off set that. But he was too tall for Roy's tastes and not quite his type of the male persuasion. His midnight blues noticed a lot of woman swooning in his presence… but he didn't really care. Everyone glanced up as a redhead bounced onto the stage to greet everyone.

Ed chuckled as Phoenix greeted everyone boisterously. "Hello all of you night owls! Thank you for joining us tonight." For right now she was the only one lighted. "Since tonight is…" She tilted her head.

"I believe tonight is request night Eva." The unlighted blonde muttered while twiddling his necklace. Their drummer 'Sapphira' had given it to him -a year ago- saying that it would drive away evil spirits or something like that. Ed didn't really believe in that sort of thing but he couldn't refuse something from a friend and it was rather nice and he liked it; she had called it a blue eye. The redhead was wearing black suit trousers and bodice that showed off her figure nicely and a royal blue top.

"Thank you Aurelius." All of them had stage names. For the others it was their middle names but for Ed 'Aurelius' was chosen because it suited him well apparently; and they thought it was cleaver. Sapphira preferred to called by her middle name than her first; Kalliope. It suited her, since her eyes were like sapphires. She wore a choker with the 'blue eye' and was dressed in a punk Lolita Goth like fashion; with hot pants and lace fingerless gloves. Everyone one knew she didn't dress like that outside of work. Carmine was similar to her, he preferred to be called by his middle name than his first; Bartollo. He had told Edward that he had been named after the patron saint of his home Lipari… also he went by Carmine since it was easier to pronounce for most. He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt. The regulars laughed at the teasing that went between them. Ed was mostly the only one that sang any foreign songs, unless it was Greek than Sapphira joined him or sang herself; or Italian then it was Carmine who sang, sometimes Ed played second fiddle.

Ed's gold eyes watched Veril go to and fro across the floor; serving food and drinks. On normal days he wore a dress shirt and dark slacks. Though every so often though he wore a thin black tie. The aureate blonde adjusted the red tinted glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore them to help dim the auras he saw. Seeing too many auras at once tended to give a migraine. During the day he didn't have too much trouble muting them a little but during the night while he worked for some reason it was harder to do so. At fourteen Ed had learned that red tended to help soften the colors a little. But he had made the lens himself to make the usually vibrant colors even murkier to his vision. Only exceptionally large and or powerful aura's he could see somewhat clearer when he wore them. He chuckled as Phoenix finished the little intro and started playing the keyboard.

Roy couldn't explain it, but he felt his body pleasantly shiver when he heard 'Aurelius'' voice. It also seemed… vaguely familiar some how. Havoc seemed to be enjoying the redheaded Eva -who to Roy looked like a cross between Marilyn Monroe and Madonna when she played Breathless Mahoney; only with russet skin and red hair- more than the music. He did have to admit she was good looking and had a good voice. _But I prefer my sister's singing over hers. _He wondered about that Aurelius in the back of his mind; if he could sing and what he looked like. Roy frowned that the rest of them weren't lighted. While watching he idly wondered where he had seen the bartender before; but he couldn't place where he might have seen him before. He seemed older than Roy by about 10 to 15 years. He seemed to greet military personal with a bit of a smile, more so than normal customers.

Over the course of an hour, Jean had danced with plenty of girls. Roy a few but he was more interested in Aurelius and highly annoyed that everyone but him had been lit up by the stage lights. Anyone could surmise that he was the keyboardist. It was mostly Eva and the dark haired guitarist Carmine that were singing; sometimes the strawberry blonde drummer Sapphira. "Now we have a treat for our foreign students." The redhead spoke while smiling. The audience smiled as well especially one man in particular; Ed's friend Mamoru who was with his girlfriend Selena. Both of them enjoyed Ed's voice because he was very versatile. After a bit of instrumental Ed started singing 'Rain' by SID which made all the Japanese collage students get a tiny bit rowdy, but they were delighted.

"What's he saying boss?" Roy looked glanced over at Havoc as he answered.  
>"I speak Chinese not Japanese." Which was partly true, he only knew a few words but not fluently. The brunette somehow managed to grit out; highly annoyed that Havoc was distracting him from this… this… Siren or Incubus, Roy couldn't decide which he was. The raven haired man was enthralled even if he couldn't understand what he was singing. The blonde -who he remembered from this morning- was a rich tenor, slightly on the higher side. His midnight blues ogled the slim figure, curious as to what was under those clothes. Hawkeye's sherry eyes glanced over at her superior officer. Even though Mustang's expression was blank, she could tell where eyes were and mentally undressing. The corner of her lips quirked up, she knew him all too well.<p>

Ed noticed a small flicker out of the corner of his eye, as he started 'Ophelia' by L'arc-en-Ciel. Taking a quick glance he saw that it was an aura, it looked vaguely like fire but because of his lens he couldn't make out much more than that. He was still singing as he thought. _Must be an alchemist. _Ed had been more focused on the aura than the person attached to it, none the less his heart started to race a little. He knew it must be an alchemist because of his brother and Roselle… and a few other alchemists he knew he learned that the ones who were alchemically talented had bigger and more powerful auras than most… also mentally strong people also had bigger auras than the average person too. Of course there were various reasons why some auras were larger than others. The blonde was use to everyone staring at him… mostly because of his stature, second place was lustful not that he ever noticed those particular stares. For another half hour he sang some more Japanese songs, but a few French and Spanish were played as well. Towards the end of his last song, Ed spotted a man he would have been more than happy to _never_ see again. Edward hated the fact he looked just like _him_. He could only wish to throw something at that man. _How the hell did that bastard father of mine find out where I worked, I know Roselle wouldn't tell him shit. _A frown deeply creased his brows, but he didn't let his deep seated anger get the better of him… yet. As soon as the last note was played he stomped off towards the back, he knew everyone would keep Van Hohenheim away from him and out the back rooms while he made his get away in the mean time.

The short blonde's right fist hit the wall creating a dent. "Edward!" He winced.

"Sorry Elma… I just hate that son of bitch." Elma Crowley sighed, everyone knew of his distain for his father. The light green haired woman settled her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jack will take care of him, you go home." He nodded gratefully. Elma and Jack Crowley were the ones who had taken Sophie in when her father died; they were delighted to have her apart of their family. She got along well with the Crowley children; they acted like she was their sister. Soon Veril stepped into the room, obviously worried about Ed. When the blonde had first met the man he was wary and a little frightened -not that Ed would ever admit it out loud- of him. His aura was… well to say it was odd was an understatement. Black surrounded his body like an outline, but beyond that black halo were mostly shades of green -the non-jealous kind-, mild reds and blues with hints of gold. Ed quickly realized that the black didn't pertain to his soul and such; it most likely hinted at a dark past or background… also no evil intent ever filtered into his senses only kindness and perhaps loneliness. The 6'5" man leaned against the closed door so no one could get in.

"Will you be alright Edward?" Came Veril's deep voice, he gave the very tall man a grin.

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as I get far away from that bastard." The blonde pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to the elder man. "You've got a lunch date tomorrow." Ed held back a titter as jade widen comically, dart up to look at him and gape. "Don't be late tomorrow." The brunette barely got a word out before Ed slinked out the back. With a sigh and a half grin his green eye looked back to the paper in his hand. _A blind date…? Tomorrow should be interesting and enjoyable if it is who I hope it is. _

* * *

><p>The blonde quickly made his escape knowing that a former military alchemist could only hold off his bastard of a father for so long. He slipped on his helmet -jacket already on- and rolled over the engine of his motorcycle. To say the least he burned rubber while leaving to get home. Inside; everyone in the audience wondered why he left so abruptly. His friends on stage had an inkling why he did and were correct in their assumptions. Ed was very nearly speeding just to get home; where he felt safe. There was no way that Van Hohenheim would dare break into the home risking jail just to see them… although Edward wished he would try so his butt would be thrown behind iron bars. As quietly as he could he drove up into the drive way, opened the garage with the click of the button and parked his motorcycle inside. Still as quietly as possible Ed went inside and heard the grandfather clock chime the half hour. The blonde knew it was late, so his brother and guardian were sleeping by now. After locking the door behind him he climbed -after kicking off his boots- up the stairs to his room. As he entered he stripped off his shirt -he'd flung his jacket onto his bed for now and gloves onto his dresser- and the fishnet under it, tossing them into the hamper. Lorcan lifted his head yawned then settled back down. He went into his bathroom to clean off the kohl and the case for his glasses that had been in his trouser pocket was placed on the counter before he shucked off his trousers and socks. As he left the bathroom those were promptly thrown into the hamper as well. Only clad in his boxers he slipped into his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest. Every time he saw that jerk he thought about his mother which in turn made him poignant then pissed at him for leaving; making her sad and for trying to get involved in his life now. It also brought back the emotional memories of feeling unwanted by him; the feeling only intensified when the brother's were left to find for themselves when Trisha passed away. So he didn't understand why the jerk wanted to get to know him now. He wished that Theophratus Bombastus Van Hohenheim would just leave him be. If Al wanted to see him Ed wasn't going to stop him; but he wasn't going to see that SOB anytime if ever in the near future. As Ed started to doze off a grin appeared; not even notice that Shay was tugging the blanket up to his shoulders. <em>I can't wait to see the look on Roselle's face when I tell her she has a blind date tomorrow. <em>

* * *

><p>"You called for me <em>Dahn Ahtes<em>?" The redheaded spirit asked as he phased through the wall. A glowing red eye focused on him.

"_Sii Shay, Son iitae vuhnderng como Edward iitae ofahng dupo lahshahng trahbahu._" Came a rather bass voice. The ghost ran a hand through his hair, as much as he teased and have Ed a hard time; he really cared about the blonde. Even though he had been… resentful at first when he had been assigned to watch Edward. But as he watched the then boy struggle to get the use of his faux limbs the blonde grew on him. At first Ed didn't see him, but got glimpses of Shay a few months before his twelfth birthday.

"He… seemed rather distressed before he went to bed… but as he started to fall asleep he suddenly grinned." A chuckle came from the other occupant of the room. The eternal boy tilted his head wondering what was so funny.

"_Vosfe tenjo chib iiho._" A medium sized creature flew into the beings slightly shadowed lap. A veiled hand reached to pet the beast which seemed to be pulled straight out of mythology. It was a fire red scaled dragon; it crooned at his touch, lids covering dark blue irises in delight. Long in body, no wings, four clawed limbs with a bit of black fluff at the end of its tail. "_Aez daho pochii cahlii wah ee uh bis no quahl Son sapii pochii. Miien uh mahsho cen ahbahndoe vos sudenel hahtyahng modor ee vose laif, vurder bii taento quahlng ofahsah vos siincah?_" Shay growled he should have realized it when the blonde had that look in his eyes when he came inside. The spirit had seen it before. He knew everything about Ed since he had been around him for years.

"What the hell is that assholes deal?" Blue eyes saw the other shrug, calming down Shay asked. "How is _Dahnah Maitel?_" The other's hand twitched.

"_Canojii wah fain… dem dahishe. Son cahn iicaii thah. coiishto … noii sahns coiishto wah iirng daho pahsahr._"

"Should I watch Ed more closely?"

"_Sii Sone bii liisto aez vel, dem Edward vahfe bii diliijahnt, cahlii ofahs etah iil towahr ange noii gahb el aend sapis shto daho onahdah per._"

* * *

><p>New chapter and longest chapter so far, first time for this story that I've done two chapters in one month don't expect it too often but I'll do it as often as I can. As for the Incubus comment I couldn't really help it once I had an idea that Ed would be one of those type of creatures of the night -of course quite taken with Roy- but it didn't quite pan out. I hope all my readers are enjoying, actually the last scene wasn't scripted before but I read Inumimi1's review and this popped into my head. I won't do my little pronoucations I think you guys might be catching on that by now. Now I will answer the one review I got.<p>

To Inumimi1: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. Yeah I kinda had to get use to them having that sort of stuff sometimes I forget ^^; I hope the last scene answered at least one of your questions, but yes Ed can see other ghost it just depends if Ed is there at the right time and place, but that will come up in other chapters. *snickers* I think Shay was created for that reason to embarress and piss off the other characters. I'm borrowing him from a friend along with on other character who has yet to appear in this story. They'll be meeting personally pretty soon; I hope you'll like how that goes *kukuku*

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, you and PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	5. Ch IV Blind Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

When Roselle saw Ed in the morning, she knew something had happened by the look in his eyes. _I'll I have to ask him later. _"You have an appointment with Dr. Fujita and Dr. Lis, yes?" The Japanese man was highly interested in the blonde's prosthetics: besides the fact Ed had to see them body handled them and his… unusual condition which was under Lis' hands only; Mamoru was only learning from the elder man.

"Yes, you know I go in every month. Lis wants to check my vitals, hormone levels and all that shit." The doctor was very intrigued by Ed's condition. He didn't ever ask for details but did ask if he was born this way or if it was something else…Ed answered truthfully by only saying alchemy and Lis didn't ever bother getting any clarification; he knew he wouldn't get anything. Lorcan whined softly as he nuzzled his master's side, Ed's metal hand caressed the malamute's head and scratched his ear. All the animals seemed to have a sixth sense about when he -or anyone else in the house- was upset. She set a plate in front of her ward and the blonde dug into the pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of him. Alphonse soon came in after and tucked into his own breakfast.

"So how was work last night, Ed?" A small smile graced his lips.

"It wasn't too bad." _Except when that _bastard_ waltzed in. _The younger blonde and elder brunette frowned, knowing that he was leaving something out but didn't call him out on it. They knew it had to be that someone was being to forward or Van Hohenheim showed up somewhere within Ed's line of sight. It didn't take long for Ed to finish his meal; Shay swung his legs back and forth as he waited for the blonde to get ready to go. Ed use to this by now didn't pay him any mind. As Ed slipped on his leather jacket, he pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for the elder woman to take. Raising a brow she took the bit of paper, unfolded it… frowning as she read it.

"Edward what is this?" The elder Elric didn't any anything till he had grabbed his helmet.

"Where you'll be going on your blind date." He then quickly made his way out the door -Shay following of course- before she could get a word in. Not that she could anyway, she gaped while her eyes widen; at a loss for words. Alphonse was chuckling while he ate, finding this turn of events rather amusing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Edo." Which came from the door as the Japanese man came in. Ed sat there in nothing but his boxers so Mamoru could inspect the connection between metal and flesh… of course he took blood samples and some vitals but it was Lis that did the big chuck of the looking the blonde over since the younger doc knew nothing of Ed's female anatomy and the two planned to keep it that way.<p>

"Good morning Mamoru." The blonde spoke with a soft smile. The two talked -the topic was Winry's thoughts on the automails current condition- while the dark haired man looked over the ports; he took notice of the alchemy circle near his clavicle.

"What is this?" He asked; his speech heavily accented but good enough English.

"Just a circle I created to help me feel things with my automail limbs."  
>"Does…" He shook his head. "Of course it works, you made it." Ed grinned at that.<br>"I brought you a copy of it. I'm sure the medical community would be interested in it. Just don't throw my name out." _Since that will keep the Military out of my hair._  
>"I won't you will remain…" He paused.<p>

"Anonymous." This time Mamoru grinned and nodded.

"Dr. Lis will be interested as well." Ed rolls his yes. _That man is interested in anything that might help someone. _When Dr. Fujita finished his part of Ed's exam, he had an opening to ask what he had been dying to since last night. "What happened last night Edo?"  
>"What are you talking about?" The brunette sighed.<p>

"When you ran off the stage like… a shinigami was after you." A strange look crossed the golden teen's face.

"I'd rather have a shinigami tailing my ass than _him _showing up_._" The Japanese man frowned the blonde didn't ever really discuss his family other than Al so Mamoru had no idea about Ed's dad. Before Mamoru could get another word in Lis walked into the room.

"Are you finished Mamoru?" He sighed.

"Hai, I'll get these to your office." With that the younger doctor left.

"How are you feeling Ed?"

"About as normal as I can get… all things considering." The blonde answered as he got half way dressed.

"No outrageous mood swings?" The blonde frowned.

"Not yet, though I think it'll start soon…" There were some other things that happened to Ed other than PMS… as much as it galled him to admit it.

"Are there other symptoms of your… 'periods' other than the mood swings that you haven't told me about?" The blonde gritted his teeth and groused aloud.

"Pissing red, cramps sometimes and occasional bloating." Oh Ed knew that Lis was now going to ask embarrassing questions which he would have preferred to answer later rather than now… not to mention Shay laughing his butt off.

* * *

><p>Roselle sighed as she waltzed to the restaurant that Ed had… more or less told her to go. Her onyx eyes glanced around curious as to her 'date' was. She sighed before she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder. It felt rather warm as it laid there. Glancing over she slightly recognized the male behind her. A knowing smile appeared on the man's lips. "I should have known that Ed would send me on a date with you, not that I'm complaining." A small smirk, now vaguely remembering who this was.<p>

"You work with Edward yes?" Green glittered merrily.

"I do, since we haven't been properly introduced." A bronze hand was held out and she took it feeling the ring -of Anubis she noticed- on his pinky against her palm. "Veril Ingram-Yates, a pleasure to see you again Miss Chevalier." She shook her head.

"Just Roselle." A brief nod, as she took in how he looked. _He must be at least half Egyptian, but I admit Ed certainly can pick well. He is very handsome. _Veril wore a white long sleeved -said sleeves were rolled up to his elbows- a loose red tie about his neck, with nice dark slacks and shoes. She even liked that his raven locks covering his right eye. She chuckled at the slight pink tinge on his darker skinned cheeks.

"Alright." A shy grin. "Shall we, Ed wouldn't like it if we missed the reservation he made." Roselle laughed.

"Very well." Veril opened the door for her, she nodded thanks as she walked past and the tan man grinned widely as he followed.

* * *

><p>Ed sat his usual table, with a book in his right hand this time. He was half way through a Perry Mason mystery: he liked how Erle Stanley Gardner wrote. Not to say he didn't like other mystery writers…. But some of them were a bit long winded; like some of Agatha Christie's works. One side of his lips quirked up as he thought about the 50's TV series about the fictional lawyer; not that Ed watched much TV but there was always a few exceptions. <em>Raymond Burr was <em>hot_ when he was young. _He thought in the back of his mind. His eyes glanced upwards and was confused for a short time. He marked his place and sat it down in an empty seat. Ed rested his chin in his hand as he looked at the unfamiliar face as the two strode up to him. Shay on the other hand had -and still was- talking to a fixated ghost off in kitchen who had been there for years; the blonde didn't know why the spirit was still lurking about here. The blonde noticed that the male looked a bit like Phoenix… and it was mostly in their facial features. What struck Ed odd was that he wore tinted glasses even inside. _Oh he's an albino. _

"Hey Phoenix… who's this?" Scarlett lips quirked up.

"Hi Ed. Oh this is one of my younger brothers." A pale hand was raised up towards him.

"Akihiko Tracey. It's nice to finally meet you. Sister talks about you a bit." _Oh yeah… Phoenix did mention she had two younger half-brothers. _Automatically Ed shook with his left; if the slightly older male thought it strange he didn't mention it or show it on his face.

"Then I suppose she mentioned my name to you already." The white haired teen only cheekily grinned, and then the blonde turned to the redhead. "What the hell have you been telling him?" She gave an amused grin and shook her head; which meant that she hadn't told her brother anything damning. Aki frowned and tensed slightly but relaxed when he noticed that Ed's manner hadn't bothered his elder sister in the least.

The blonde not too worried now, took in the aura of a healthy orange, blues, an indigo and browns. "So what do you do for work Akihiko?" A smarmy smile.

"I work for the Military, in the investigations department." Ed's facial expression didn't change, in his mind though he was thinking that he worked for Hughes.

"What rank?" The white haired male grinned.  
>"Second Lieutenant." A sun-kissed brow rose upwards as his eyes looked him over.<p>

"You seem fresh out of High school." Aki chuckled.

"I graduated a year ago. I'm good at what I do so I got promoted rather quickly in a year." Ed laughed. _He seems rather intelligent. _The blonde leaned back in his chair and before anything more could be said the waitress came to get their orders; every employee knew those two all too well. Phoenix recommended something to her brother while Ed and herself got their usual.

"So what happened last night at work when you leaped like a gazelle with the preverbal cheetah chasing you?" Ed frowned, he knew she was worried and he appreciated her concern. A look of resignation crossed his face as he looked slightly despondently at his meal.

"Let's just say a man I don't' ever want to see keeps popping up." Grudgingly the blonde had to give his old man points for being obstinate. He saw red brows furrow into a frown, she knew who he was talking about. He was a _tad_ worried that she would risk assault with a deadly weapon -her automail leg- if she saw him in the club again or maybe just anywhere in his vicinity. With a small smile he went back to his meal, he'd love to see that ass get a licking. Aki raised a brow wondering what they were talking about… but knew that if he asked he wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he sat doing his paper work; every last tedious and boring part of it. Normally he didn't do his paperwork on weekends and at home but these had to be submitted by Monday or Hawkeye would have his balls in her gun-sights. He winced at the thought and continued with his paperwork. Roy sighed as he thought about his male siren. He was curious as to what caused the beautiful creature to rush off like that. He knew it had to be a person that made him dash though the door. Maybe if he found him he'd ask. Roy scowled -annoyed with himself- while tapping his pen against his desk. <em>I'm acting like a teen with a crush and I haven't even talked with him yet. <em>Reminded of the threat to his family jewels and quickly getting back to his work; still with the blonde firmly on his mind.

* * *

><p>Roselle was currently walking with her date. He had been sweet and a tad bit shy in asking if she would like to take a short walk around the park before she went back home. The raven haired woman couldn't say no to the small flush of pink that had appeared on his cheeks. The woman had been enticed by his patient manner; over lunch they mainly asked about what the other enjoyed doing, likes and dislikes. They hadn't even broached the subject of past relationships or family. "So do you have any siblings?" Her onyx eyes took in as his hand rose up and nervously ran it through his hair.<p>

"After a fashion… yes." _What a strange answer. _  
>"Do you?" Evilly she grinned.<p>

"Yes, a younger twin brother." His tanner skin crinkled as he smiled.

"I'm sure you tease him to death don't you?" The smirk she gave told him that she certainly did.

"By your answer… you don't seem to get along with yours well." An amused sigh.

"My sister and I get along alright… we just can't talk often, it's our brother we don't get along with… he's an asshole." Roselle chuckled softly.

"I see. Parents? Other family?" He shook his head.

"…My siblings and I are alone." A gentle hand rubbed his back consolingly.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that. My parents are no longer here either. My grandparents are still alive, so are my Aunt Chris… and a few other relatives I don't see often." A small tender smile appeared on her male companions lips.

"Not to mention Edward and his brother." A bright proud look appeared on her features.

"Yes, I'm very proud of those two. Also they are a delight to have around and fun." Hesitantly a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. Roselle blinked, glanced over but let the arm be; it felt comfortable. They made small talk -also exchanging numbers- until they had circled around back to her 641/2 Mustang.

"Did you enjoy yourself even though Ed set this up?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be adverse to another date." A grin similar to one that would appear on her brother's face, she leaned up her lips making brief contact with his visible cheek. A soft flush appeared which she thought was very endearing as she got into her car. With a wave she started the car and made her way home.

* * *

><p>"How was your date?" Was the first question the woman received when she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Quite well actually." She glanced around for Al's older brother. "Speaking of that where is my smartass matchmaker?" Al grinned.

"Where else in his room." With a nod, she made her way up the stairs to his door. Opening and peeking in she chuckled as she saw Ed curled up in his chair -next to his desk- reading. The blonde didn't ever wear his reading gasses outside of the house. She guessed he didn't want to get teased about them. With black rims settled on his nose he looked over at her.

"So?" Closing his book and sliding it onto his desk giving her his full attention.

"I had fun, we planned another date… brat." A sly cheshire grin appeared. She may appear to be slightly annoyed but he knew she really wasn't. He was soon enveloped into a hug. Taking comfort from the scent of lavender and lilies that seemed to permeate her skin; he hugged back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, you deserve happiness."  
>"…Brat." She said it fondly. Lids covered gold as he relaxed for the first time that day.<p>

"That bastard showed up at my work last night." A momma-bear like snarl emerged from her throat, clutching him protectively tighter to her. Soon her soft and slender hand started to caress the back of his head motherly. _I should have known, only Van Hohenheim can make Edward look like he did this morning. _After a few more moments Ed spoke up. "I'm alright now, thanks." She quickly cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome. I'll always be here you know that." The blonde smiled with a nod.

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I enjoyed writing it espeically some of the funnier bits *chuckle* and some i couldn't stop myself from making. The comment about Christie's works aren't my opinion, I happen to over hear it and I decided to use it. thanks to everyone who has faved and or added this to their alert list.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, you and PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	6. Ch V Horrible Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: The first part of this chapter is a bit sexually graphic if you don't wish to read it or are to young you may skip ahead to the first line break. **

This morning Ed woke up in a daze. He had been sleeping on his stomach -an unusual position for him- with his right arm acting as a hard pillow his head. His back felt warm as if a body had been cradled against him. Aureate locks flared across his arm and pillow; his ear also felt warm as if someone had been whispering and breathing into it. He felt oddly satisfied and his daze wore off; he realized why thus groaned into his actual pillow. Even as his lustful fog tapered off he could feel the heat of a hand on his hip and on his pectoral; he could also feel the wet and sticky feeling of his release. Throwing off his blankets -thankful that Shay was off doing whatever he did- he stood as he cringed at the feeling. Quickly he started to strip his bed and while doing so the dream that had made him dirty his sheets came to the fore front of his mind.

Of course it was a dream about Roy, even though he hadn't ever heard his -although he guessed it would be like Roselle's only deeper; she had a lower register than most women- voice. The tones of his whispers were loud and clear to the teen. The elder was cradling him to his chest. Slowly torturing Ed with the slow movements of his hips; his penis leisurely moved in and out of his opening. One of his soft hands holding him as still as possible by his hip. His head was cradled in the crook of his other arm while his fingers tips teased his nipple…

Ed growled as he felt his cock getting hard at the memory of the dream. "Son of a bitch." He snarled. Harshly he tore the rest of his sheets off and threw them off into a corner to put into the laundry later. Sloughing off his undershorts, he tried not to stomp -noticing that it was 3 in the _morning_- into his bathroom. The blonde gritted his teeth, as he stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast; cold. He stood there till he shivered and his ports tightened painfully; but it did nothing to curb his erection. Sighing and annoyed he turned the water warm to sooth his aching shoulder and leg. As soon as the pain faded his flesh hand reached down to stroke; resigned to taking care of this himself. Soon leaning forward he rested his prosthetic arm against the tile and his forehead along the metal. He panted and moaned somewhat quietly as he teased his flesh and gently ran a finger along the mushroom head. It definitely wasn't the first time Ed had masturbated and wasn't going to be the last… not by a long shot. His wet gold locks were sticking to his back, the front of his shoulders and chest; bangs to his cheeks. His eyes scrunched tightly closed in pleasure and came soon after the pace of his hand quickened. It took all of his remaining strength not to dissolve into a quivering pile of goo after splattering the dark red tile with his white essence. Ed let the water run down his body as he got himself slightly together and cleaning the semen from his first orgasm. Once he gained control of his trembling body he stood erect and washed the rest of his body. _What a _perfect _way to start the morning. _Edward sarcastically thought. _Pining for someone I can't have, dammit when will this stop? _That's when he was hit by excruciating pain; in his abdomen. "Son of a bitch! Can this day get any _fucking _better?" He angrily and again sarcastically muttered.

* * *

><p>Roy this morning was thankful that he got his paperwork done Saturday night, and turned it in just a few moments ago; so his jewels were currently safe from Hawkeye's wrath. She had reminded him that he had an appointment with Professor Eiselstein -which he had made Friday- at the collage he worked at… which is where he was now with Riza. It was nearly eight as he set foot on the campus… suddenly realizing that neither Hawkeye or he knew where the Professor's office was. It took a few minutes but they found two students studying. Quietly walking towards them he spoke up. "Excuse me ladies, but could you tell me where Professor Eiselstein's office?"<p>

The hairs on the back of Ed's neck stood on end as soon as he heard that voice. Not to mention extreme annoyance; he was biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't curse and rant. Selena on the other hand was biting her lip trying not to laugh; Shay had no such reservations. _I knew it was a bad idea to wear my hair in a ponytail today. I know I'm technically half-woman, I have a slight curve to my hips and kind of look like one from behind… but for fucks sakes I have the body of _man _dammit! _Was Edward's mental tirade as Selena spoke up. "Lucky for you, Ed here is the Professors assistant. I'm sure _he_ could show you the way." The blonde angrily turned in his seat and nearly fell out of it on the way. He was surprised but masked it with his bluster of being called a woman. He couldn't believe that his crush was here… he just hoped Eiselstein didn't accidently let out about his talent. Mustang was also gob smacked about the young man he'd been lusting after was right there in front of him. _Ed…? _Rolling her eyes at Roy; Riza curtly asked.

"Will you show us to his office, please?" As his lips flattened into a straight line, Ed stood.

"Since you asked nicely." He told them just as curtly. "Selena will you watch my things?"

"Sure Ed, just be glad our classes don't start for another half an hour." The aureate blonde gave a nod with a small smile. Turning on his heel, his face went blank and voice bland.

"This way." He pointed north-east to a building a little ways down. Stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets, Ed walked in the direction he pointed with the Colonel and Lieutenant following.

Roy was too tongue-tied -not to mention a little embarrassed about calling him a chick- to ask the blonde college student any questions on anything. The two officers followed the teen through the halls and up a flight or two of stairs, still slightly fuming Ed opened Eiselstein's door. "Your appointments here." There was a moment of silence. Ed's expression didn't change as he noticed what he called a visiting spirit, though this was the first time he'd seen this particular spirit. _Huh… must be his dead wife, since Selene and Armony have her face and eyes… but only Armony has her hair color. _

'_She's pretty.' _Mental eye roll from Ed and the woman smiled sweetly waved and disappeared. "Oh of course, Colonel Mustang. Thank you for showing them to my office Edward." He shrugged, Ed was about to turn. "A moment Edward, I want you to take this with you." Wilhelm held out a folded sheet of paper to Ed. The teen snatched it out of the teacher's hand as he turned to leave the Colonel finally spoke, teasingly.

"Rude runt aren't you?" The blonde's automail hand nearly crushed the paper in it. A saffron blaze of rage filled Ed's eyes even though he struggled -and somewhat succeeded- to not have it show in his features or go off into a screaming cursing rant. The professor winced.

"Uckfay ffoay ASTARDBAY!" With that the blonde stomped off, door nearly slammed along the way. _Well… that was a bit unexpected, he would normally go off in a rant spewing fire, fists flying and cures a plenty._ Roy on the other hand was dumbfounded, he didn't quite understand what had happened, and he hadn't expected the handsome young man to react like that. Hawkeye only glanced where Ed went; she knew Roy would start teasing… _But maybe he didn't see it that way. _She thought.

"He is a little rude." A soft chuckle.

"Edward has always been like that and hot tempered to boot."

"Then why…?"  
>"I put up with him? I've known him for years and Edward Elric has many good qualities that over shadow his faults." The light haired man smiled. "Please have a seat and we'll get down to business." <em>Elric? <em>Roy thought it sounded familiar but couldn't place it and sat.

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice Professor Eiselstein."  
>"Not that short of notice, you did call Friday afternoon."<p>

* * *

><p>To say Ed was upset was a gross understatement, he was furious. The blonde was thankful he took some ibuprofen since his… wet dream wake up call. It was because of that he'd been able to hold his temper. He was sure that if he had been having cramps he would have slugged Mustang… with his <em>right<em> fist. After he had closed the door, the paper the professor had given him was promptly stuffed in his pocket. Ed was currently leaning against a wall about one floor down; trying to calm himself. _I can't believe I have a crush on such an asshole!_ Unconsciously his fake hand clenched and the arm lashed out his fist hitting the wall. He winced, Ed knew his hand wasn't dented… but the wall wasn't so lucky. "Shit…" Looking over aureate orbs saw the fist size indentation in the wall accompanied by cracks. With a sigh Ed glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Softly he put his hands together; there was a small crackle of alchemical energy when he did. Gingerly he reached out and touched the damaged area, with a blue flash the wall was as good as new. No one would be able to tell that he blonde nearly made a hole there. His anger and frustration vented he calmly made his way back to Selena.

Shay whistled about the damage Ed had done. Oh he knew the blonde had a huge crush on -maybe even totally head over heels in love- Roy. The dark haired male seemed to feel the same way about Ed. _'Looks like this might need a ghostly intervention, to get this love to blossom.' _A grinning Shay floated quickly away to catch-up to the blonde.

"That took a bit longer than expected." The elder woman commented when Ed sat back down. He waved it off.

"Professor Eiselstein gave me a slip of paper he wanted me to look at."

"Alchemy?" A nod; Selena knew something was up. "That dark haired soldier was really handsome." An eye twitch and a tiny dusting of pink across his cheeks; she smiled at the reaction."But he looks… familiar." Edward snickered.

"Of course he does, that was Colonel Roy Mustang… and he's Roselle's twin brother… even if." He trailed off a tiny bit as he picked up one of his books. "They fraternal twins, they almost look exactly alike. Of course their features are more from their paternal parent than their maternal one."

'_Yeah their looks come from the Chinese side of Xing! On a different note she was rather pretty.' _Ed couldn't deny that she was very lovely when she was alive. Though he was sure she popped in every once in a while but hadn't seen her. A finger was pointed at him.

"You didn't mention that before!" He raised a brow, lips threatening to curve into a smile.

"Wasn't for me to say."

"You already kn-"

"From the moment I saw him, that and when Eiselstein said his name was helpful. Photo's in the house have names _and_ dates." A pink color once again tinted his cheeks, the elder took an intuitive leap and a huge grin made its way onto her lips.

"I think Ed has a crush. No wonder you haven't ever been interested in anyone. You've been carrying a torch for him." Shay grinned widely. _Maybe she'll try to help too. _Ed's expression didn't change but his cheeks got redder and snapped.

"Zip it!"

"I think he might like you Ed." He snorted.

"I don't think so Selena. Now… please leave it alone." She sighed and pouted. She just knew that Mustang had some sort of affection -be it lust or otherwise- for Ed. _He may be a prickly and defensive little shit, but he's the best friend I could have ever asked for. He does just about anything to help those he loves and cares about… and nothing much for himself. _She had known for years that he didn't seem himself as others did; a soft and sweet smile crossed her lips. _Maybe I'll try to help these two get together. Ed's helped me so much. I want to do this for him so maybe he can get a little happiness. _As she finished that thought Edward announced that class would be starting soon.

* * *

><p>The day went on as it usually did for Ed. Classes in history, linguistics -even though before even entering collage he knew many languages- and a few others. Anthropology wasn't exactly his thing but it shared some of the same classes as archaeology. Most of the fieldwork classes he didn't need to take since he had been on some with Glosner about a year ago. Also because he was a more advance than most other students, Ed was able to assist Eiselstein with his deaf and hard of hearing students. Which was where Ed was heading towards now. Eiselstein's students were filing in as the blonde approached the classroom. He frowned as he saw Mustang and Hawkeye observing the class. Ed ignored the dark haired man as he hastily greeted the Professor. Roy was quite surprised to see Edward here. He was still trying to remember where he heard the surname 'Elric' before. The blonde set his things down just before the teacher spoke. "Good afternoon everyone." Midnight blues saw Ed make gestures with his hands. When he saw some of them nod and make the same sign back Roy realized that Ed was Eiselstein's translator for some of his students.<p>

_He's rather expressive with his hands. _Roy thought after about twenty minutes of watching the blonde signing to the students who needed it. The more he learned about and watched him the Colonel became more enamored with the teen… of course the elder man didn't know Ed was still a teenager. He adored the sound of Ed's voice as he spoke for them and also learned that all of the students were rather talented. His focus went back to the blonde, now taking in Ed's appearance. _Braid or ponytail he's still very attractive. _He took in the partly opened long sleeved white dress-shirt, with a skin tight black skivvy, tight dark blue jeans and boots. Roy of course wondered about the gloves. As he watched the class he pondered on what he had done to make the young man upset with him.

Ed internally groaned, he instantly recognized Roy's -he hadn't noticed earlier because Ed had been trying hard not to look- aura from Friday night… but instead of seeing just a fiery blur. It was still like fire but this time he could see the colors of the raven haired man's aura. It was a blaze of reds, oranges, yellows, blue, a deep purple of superiority, brown, tiny sparkles of white and gold… also a good amount of pink. Ed swallowed hard, Roselle had mentioned that her brother was bi but to actually see it in his aura was another thing altogether. That's why he had felt a shiver up his spine when he first saw it; he subconsciously knew it was him. He tried not to pay any mind to Mustang as he signed for the deaf students. There was a talk he had to have after the lecture that he wasn't looking forward to. He wasn't sure how the professor knew to give the situation over to him… intuition he supposed. But when he had opened the paper and saw the circle drawn he was shocked and knew he had to do something to nip the bud on this train of thought. He was slightly glad that it was one of the deaf students, since all he had to do was take him out into the hall, 'talk' and any hearing person wouldn't understand what was being said; this was the time their own translators were on a break.

As soon as Eiselstein finished his lecture Ed charged over to the student -named Jason- and quite literally dragged him out into the hall, he didn't notice that Mustang had followed not out the door but only watched through the crack of the door. Dark eyes saw Ed talk to the other in a flurry. _He seems angry. _Mustang observed correctly since all the signs were heavy and shaking towards the end of each stroke of speech. The one he was speaking with was signing just as furiously and looking angry as well. The blonde listened without interrupting until the dark haired man finished. Ed didn't seem angry… now he seemed understanding and almost rueful. Roy wondered what they were discussing since the others eyes were widening with shock. Then looking rather shamefaced and glancing at the blonde, nodded. They signed more and made their way back into the classroom; Roy leaned against the nearby wall and waited. When Ed passed by he set his hand on the shorter male's left shoulder. "Will you assist me in speaking with the deaf students? I would like to ask them a few questions." The blonde sighed, straight faced with a slight frown.

"Whatever." Shay in the meantime was making all sorts of kissing faces and eyelash flutters that was pissing Ed off to no end.

* * *

><p>"Ed." Saffron eyes looked over at blue eyes that were attached to the slightly shorter platinum blonde female. Shay was still making those damn faces at him. <em>That little shit will pay later. <em>Hetook a deep breath so he could get a tight rein on his mouth.

"Yes Selena?"

"That first song you sang on Friday." He blinked once.

"Rain by SID, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could it in English for me." The blonde nodded.

"Sure I'll sing it for you… but not right now. The day is catching up to me and I don't feel up to it."

"That's alright Ed, maybe I could come over. I do need some help with some of my homework." Edward smiled.

"I'll help you as much as I can." Soon his right shoulder as well as his leg began to ache. _Grrreeatt my weather wise is acting up. Rain is coming. _With the pain distracting him a little he stubbed his metal toe and landed on his real foot wrong. Shay keeled over laughing while Ed winced.

"Are you alright?" He waved her off.

"I'll be fine. A soak in water with Epson salt will help." Carefully he made his way to his car and sighed as he settled in his seat. The spirit was still laughing his butt off, the blonde grumbled and swore at him. _Today has been a hell of day. First the wet dream and my period, Mustang appearing being called a _woman_ and a _runt _and now this. Well at least Selena will be good company tonight. _He started his engine to pick up his brother from school.

* * *

><p>Insomnia… a researchers blessing and… everyone else's curse. It could be either or for Ed, depending if he was working on something or not. He sat on his bed, looking out the window. Lorcan was as usual sleeping near Ed's bed. With a grin he reached out with his flesh foot and rubbed it against his dog's fur. <em>Well at least it saves me from any wet dreams. <em>Ed didn't know where that pesky spirit had ran off to, but right now he was glad because the little runt had been railing him about Roy. His ankle felt better after the soak -as did his ports; the rain had stopped a while ago- and had helped Selena with her math. _Tonight's a nice… and I haven't seen Gwen recently…_ Standing he got on the proper attire for riding.

Ed quietly locked the house up and across to the stables. Roselle owned a lot of land, since she had a horse for quite some time before Ed and Al came into the picture. As Ed entered he gently patted Royce; a black mustang and Roselle's stallion. He stopped in front of his mare's stall, she greeted and nuzzled him apparently she was as much as a night owl as he was. Her full name was Gwendolen; her darn was a lovely leopard spotted Appaloosa while the fathering stallion was a Clydesdale. Gwen had inherited her darn's leopard spots but was built more like -feathering included- her father. Just slightly longer back and shorter; only 15 hands tall, although on the taller side of Appaloosa. Ed had no idea why the bred those together but he couldn't complain. Gwen was a delight to red. His prosthetic hand came and stroked her neck. "Would you like to go out tonight Gwen?" A soft neigh was heard; apparently she did. All Ed did was throw a blanket over her back before getting on a foot stool to stretch his leg over her back.

A small smile adorned the blonde's lips as he slowly rode across the moonlit lands. His right hand was on her neck; his other hand in her mane. Gently trotting as his eyes were focused somewhat on the stars. They were just as bright -they lived slightly outside the city limits- here as they were when he lived in Resembool; on the roof of their house pointing them to Al. He enjoyed looking and finding the constellations in the night sky. Gwen stopped, leaned down and started munching on the grass. He kept petting her neck and mane, her tail flicked. Ed contently sat on her back while watching the starts… glad in a way for his insomnia, no dreams of Roy.

* * *

><p>I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who faved and or put this on their alert list. As for the translation for Rain I do have one that I like, it makes more sense then the other one I've read. I'll give the ones that want to look at it the link. quartet4 (dot) net ?p=8131 As for those who might be wondering what Ed yelled as Mustang think pig latin. note: I fixed the out of order stuff; I don't even know how that happened but I'm glad I noticed it better late than never.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	7. Ch VI Friendly Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Mustang felt like he was being avoided, every time he felt like he had a chance -over the past week and a half- to talk to his… crush… he hated that word made him feel like a teenager. The blonde always ducked in somewhere and Roy couldn't find head or tail of Ed. It frustrated the nearly thirty year old man that he couldn't even talk to his golden beauty. _God must have it in for me right now, I'm sure. _Roy thoughtfully rubbed his chin. _Maybe I'll go to Crimson Elixir sometime this weekend. _A shot rang out and a hole appeared above his head, he immediately went back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Al looked up a little surprised that they had new students this late in the year. When said classmates walked in, Al nearly fell out of his chair, on the verge of shouting 'holy shit!' One of the new kids looked almost exactly like his brother; with the exception of green eyes, a white lock of hair, and this guy was shorter than Ed. Biting his lip the youngest Elric resisted the urge to laugh at that fact. <em>I wonder if he has a temper like brother… <em>There were two more with the short blonde. Though… they were most likely from Xing but China was another possibility. Glancing over the tall young man saw his friend Russell staring at this brother's lookalike. _I hope Russ learned his lesson with Ed and doesn't go overboard with this one. I mean brother threatened to castrate him. _After introducing themselves Danny -his brother's lookalike- took a seat next to him, Lin and Lan-Fan took seats closer to Russell, who was further back. Green eyes looked at him and Al grinned. _Well this year will be eventful indeed. _

* * *

><p>"Eeedddd!" Blinking the blonde looked up from his book; he wondered what his friend wanted. "I need help with this puzzle!" Gold eyes scanned down to her hands; which was holding a DS. <em>Puzzle? I thought… Oh. I guess Mamoru got her into solving puzzles. <em>

"Let me see, what game are you playing anyway?"

"Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box." The blonde raised a brow, and then looked down at the screen. Reading the puzzle she was having a hard time with. _'A girl takes her dog out. At first, she carries her dog for ten seconds, but her dad steps out. At this point, the girl sets her dog down and keeps walking. The dog immediately runs over to the dad, and upon reaching him, he turns around and runs back to the girl. The dog keeps doing this until the dad catches up with the girl. The dog runs at five feet per second, the dad walks at two feet per second, and the girl walks at one foot per second. How far does the dog run by the time the dad catches up to his daughter?' _Ed hummed softly; he understood why she asked for him. _This is a rather hard puzzle, but when you think about it. It's terribly simple. _Carefully with his automail hand and stylist in said hand he wrote in 'fifty' when it made the jingle for it being the correct answer, Selena's eyes widen almost comically. He chuckled and picked up his book after handing the device back to its owner. _Maybe I should play that game from start to finish. _

"Selena, do you think I can borrow that when you're done?" "Sure but in the meantime I'll lend you the first game… What are you reading?" _The first game? _He blinked at the question. "_Xī Yóu Jì_."

"Translation please." The woman asked as she saved and turned off her handheld console. As she closed it Ed answered while still reading.

"Journey to the West, or Saiyuki in Japanese." Blue eyes, eyed the thick book in Ed's hands.

"That doesn't look like English or Japanese."

"It's Chinese. The English translations I've seen have butchered the names and doesn't really do it much justice. Though if you wish to read it I could type up a translation and use the Japanese readings of the names." _Ah, you're so nice Ed. _

"Sure." She smiled brightly, that's when music filtered into their ears. Edward recognized the tones of the wind like instrument. Gold eyes looked over and saw the man he saw near Mustang's apartment that day.

Every pair of eyes went towards the long and lanky figure. The man didn't even notice any of the staring towards him… or he just didn't care. When Selena peeled her eyes away, she dug into her bag. "You have a DS?" "Al does, he won't mind if I use it."

"As long as your careful yes?" She handed him the game case; Ed chuckled.

"Yes, but I'm always careful. Have to be with this kind of limb." The platinum blonde chuckled as well, while Ed stuffed the game into his large messenger bag. "Thanks, I'll return it when I'm finished." She smiled; Ed glanced over and saw that Shay was _still_ staring at the man. They heard whispers wondering about the instrument he was playing. One mumbled that he thought it was an Ocarina. It was then his phone rang, already knowing who was calling. _She must need Al and I to pick-up a few things on the way home. _

* * *

><p>"Where is he <em>Bahbo<em>?" Glowing crimson blinked.

"_Ah Son triimii Ki-bis daho biiwah Alphonse, su cahlii wah aet iil sculah, tuse…_" There was a little silver-gray -a few tails visible to her eyes- fox sleeping in it's lap. "_Gin-zi wah epnosng iit ahcii_."

"Awww how cute!" Tan petite fingers petted the soft fur. One green eye opened, the fox yipped and licked her hand. Both emerald eyes open and all nine tails swayed happily. "So when will my cute _jenaheroto _be home _Bahbo_?"

"_Sun seahdahn sculah vahfe bii forah ee uh bis._" God eyes peered up into the red one.

"Why are you worried about the younger now _Bahbo_? It's usually the elder that worries you so." The fox hopped down as the figure stood.

"_viienlai niiet obiimahlii vahltoe aez els veciieroto, Alphonse wah gerah aez yetenece ee ahlciimia. Seahdahn tun Elric's cahn culahnmahc ahlciimia zeorah uh maetri … bahhah popu ee ill State Siinah cont pobiiren daho prende prednos no viinem ahnce se viinii iisun tre gunlii enliicas. Edward tahcepahb bii pahcotetu edaho ofahng vin moahulang miien viinii ahmeascn scada daho Alphonse. Son hahtyah iil niiah no viinem daho etah aez ahverol juboiis aez posii._" Aureate orbs watched as the tall figure walked to get something. Her long braided pig-tails swayed and large beads clanked together; she understood the reasoning he had given… but not what her '_Bahbo'_ was currently doing.

"_Bahbo_, what are you doing?" "_Ahriiviing liisto per uh daet, Chu-ji_."

* * *

><p>"….. Is it just me, or do you keep getting more strange friends?"<p>

"Brother!" Al nearly shouted at Ed as the elder brother got out of the car. _'That was ruder than usual Ed.' _Shay commented; nonplussed. _'On a different note… I think the shorty looks a tiny bit like you.' _Elder saffron orbs looked at the boy that seemed to be having a 'riveting' discussion with Russell. Noticing that he twitched in… agitation? Ed had to admit the teen Shay was talking about he was shorter than himself. _I'm not that damn short Shay!_ As he finished that thought Green was glaring over in their direction, then darted around a little. _Holy shit, he does look a lot like me. _

"What's wrong Danny?"

"I thought I heard someone calling me short." Aureate and blue glanced at each other curiously.

'_Hey pint-sized peewee! Where are your friends from the chocolate factory?' _The white cowlick of Danny's seemed to shake in fury that was clearly displayed in his emerald eyes. _'He seems to have your temper… for that word as well, Ed.' _said blonde snorted while the spirit laughed… Ed started to feel sympathy for the other; Shay was going to torment him as much as he could.

"Hey Danny." The shortest teen looked over at Al and anger was replaced by curiosity. The 'little' blonde walked over.

"Who's this Al?" Inquisitive green looked up at gold.

"This is my older brother, Ed." "Damn we look a lot alike with some exceptions."

'_Yeah, you're a midget compared to Ed's five foot seven.' _Shay did have a point… Danny seemed to be around 5'4". Edward tried not to chuckle as Danny frowned; it was pretty funny that he was looking for his target… unfortunate that the one calling him those things was a ghost. Not seeing the one he wanted to rant at; Danny introduced -by his full name Daniel Ó Rodagh- himself. Ed found himself smiling, Danny's aura looked… well like one a sweet little kid –yellows; the two shades meant happiness and child-like- would have, it radiated innocence… on a certain level. Ones Russell might take advantage of sooner or later, preferably later; much later. It was then that Lin Yao introduced himself and Lan-Fan. Ed didn't have any issues with Lan-Fan; it was the young man with her. The Xingese teen's aura seemed smug with its deep purple of superiority; there was almost more of that color than the life force red. There were different shades of orange and there was also a red shade of determination and sense of importance… and pink among the few other colors that Ed didn't really pay much attention to.

"We've got to get going Al, Roselle asked us to get a few things on the way home." With a nod Al slipped into the driver's seat. Before Ed got back into the car, he gave a warning glare, glanced over to Danny very briefly then back to Russell. A grin when he saw said teen gulp hard. He noticed as he closed the door that Al was glaring at him. "What?"

"Brother, why do you do that to Russell?" The younger turned the engine over.

"Firstly, I've gotten sick of every Tom-cat, Dick-less and Harry-ass ogling me like a slab of meat, thinking it's flattering. Second, Russell might try something with Danny, for a reason you already saw."

'_Yeah, but shorter!'_ Shay just had to add in his two bits.

"You're thinking that… Russell might try to transfer his 'crush' on you to Danny?" Al asked as he made a turn towards the shopping center.

"Nail right on the head Al. Danny is… more naïve about that subject. I do think he's certainly open to suggestions of any sexual persuasion. He may be your age Al, but I'm not sure if he knows enough to not get into a bad situation. So Russell better watch himself because if I hear about him doing anything to Danny… I'll still carry out my threats." _Wow… Ed's certainly protective of Danny after just meeting him. _Both younger Elric and spirit thought.

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter brother?" Aureate eyes were a bit surprised to see the man that had been playing in campus was here sitting on a bench… smoking a cigarette.<p>

"No just a familiar face." Ed didn't see Shay grin, as the azure gaze caught them. He opened his mouth slightly and let the cancer stick dropped out of the man's mouth and grinded it into the pavement. But it was instantly replaced with an unlit one, from a box that came from the left pouch around his waist. He stood and made his way towards them. _Holy shit he's tall, he's even taller than Veril!_ Even though what he wore reminded him of something out of a Clamp's -or at least out of a video game- works; he knew that because of Selena, she enjoyed their manga's.

"Good afternoon." Came quietly as he walked by; Al's quick eyes spotted the instrument around the tall man's neck.

"What's that around your neck?" A baritone chuckle passed the man's lips. He turned to face the brother's his long dark -twined and held by a strip of fabric- hair whipping around as he did so.

"This is an Ocarina." A long slender finger stroked the smooth glaze. Both were a little surprised that he had the air capacity to play it since he smoked.

"Are you some sort of wandering minstrel?" A laugh.

"Not really, I do tend to wander nevertheless."

"Planning to stay awhile?" The younger brother asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Liu." The brother's glanced at each other and introduced themselves, and then afterwards Ed asked.

"As in L-E-O or L-I-U?" A chuckle from the much taller man.

"The second one." Ed raised a brow. _Willow. That_ _definitely suits him. _"I have a few things to do. I'm sure you do as well. I might see you two soon." Liu gave them both a grin ruffling Al's hair and innocently patting Ed's right shoulder. The shorter blonde stiffened but the very tall man said nothing about the metal that was under his palm. His index finger's knuckle very gently caressed Ed's neck. It was then both of the shorter men noticed the ear-covering -his left ear- earring as he walked away with a wave. _Was… he just flirting with me? _Ed wondered to himself. _His aura was a lot like Roy's… though more of a controlled fire… and that black; it feels just like Veril's… _

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to get fried brother?" He was asked when he was in a rather secluded spot. Said brother's right hand ruffled the short bright blonde hair, while glancing back.<p>

"Don't worry about me short stuff. I can handle a fire user."

"You're forgetting Ki-bis that Sang-vis is a creature of fire." Came a sweet voice, then a delighted squeal and the bright blonde was glomped. "You're sooo cute!" The tanned golden haired female cuddled him, while the female was around 5'4". The one being cuddled was an inch shorter. Hazel-gray eyes spotted the cigarette in his elder's mouth and gently nudged his much elder sister away.

"Why do you smoke anyway?" A small smirk crossed the other's lips.

"I'm not human, so it won't affect me, but I use it to cover up the smoke that naturally expelled from my lungs through my mouth or nostrils." Which was proven when he exhaled some out of his nose; slipping it out of his mouth, he puffed out fire to light it and stuck it back between his lips. "Though I usually try not to smoke around humans that don't smoke, wouldn't feel good if I gave them cancer." The rings on his fingers gently clinked together as they moved against each other. "Let's get going home squirts." The female chuckled and Ki-bis seemed to pout but followed.

* * *

><p>Roy was livid to say the least. <em>How dare that bastard touch him that way! <em>Seems that Mustang was _very_ jealous; inquisitively he stared at the taller younger brother. _So Ed has a brother, they seem close. No wonder he seems to always be around Edward. _Said blonde seemed to be lost in thought with a slight pink coloring his cheeks. _What's he blushing about? _Roy wondered while being a bit surprised that a seemingly hard-ass like Ed could blush also thinking he was rather cute like that. Then Mustang idly thought. _Doesn't he know that guy was flirting with him?_ Is hand dug into his hair as he watched the brother's walk into a grocery store. He wanted to very much talk to him alone. _Maybe I'll go _this_ Friday; I'll wait for him and see if we can talk before he has to start work. _Roy sighed, ruffling his bangs in slight aggravation since there seemed to be some after Ed's affections.

* * *

><p>"Something doesn't smell right." "Doesn't smell right?" Gilded eyes blinked, while they watched a silver haired woman look out the window. "What smell <em>jenaheriimo<em>?"

"Something… not human… That's all I can tell."

"_Thene cahlah Gin-zi. Thah bii baviio ze nahr tho tulahs mefrahm. Ed vahfe niiet bii fahngne ze els trahusers dol, seahdahn iil State wah ahcii. Cahlii cahn niiet mahmp daho bii zorclosh ze els poduminca aend sopiinoscii._"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to their fav or alert list. As for any terms that may be or are used in this story I mean no insult to anyone. I do plan to show a Christmas thing but as you guys can tell it's gonna be up quite a bit after this month. I don't have much to say for this chapter.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	8. Ch VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Mustang felt like he was being avoided, every time he felt like he had a chance -over the past week and a half- to talk to his… crush… he hated that word made him feel like a teenager. The blonde always ducked in somewhere and Roy couldn't find head or tail of Ed. It frustrated the nearly thirty year old man that he couldn't even talk to his golden beauty. _God must have it in for me right now, I'm sure. _Roy thoughtfully rubbed his chin. _Maybe I'll go to Crimson Elixir sometime this weekend. _A shot rang out and a hole appeared above his head, he immediately went back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Al looked up a little surprised that they had new students this late in the year. When said classmates walked in, Al nearly fell out of his chair, on the verge of shouting 'holy shit!' One of the new kids looked almost exactly like his brother; with the exception of green eyes, a white lock of hair, and this guy was shorter than Ed. Biting his lip the youngest Elric resisted the urge to laugh at that fact. <em>I wonder if he has a temper like brother… <em>There were two more with the short blonde. Though… they were most likely from Xing but China was another possibility. Glancing over the tall young man saw his friend Russell staring at this brother's lookalike. _I hope Russ learned his lesson with Ed and doesn't go overboard with this one. I mean brother threatened to castrate him. _After introducing themselves Danny -his brother's lookalike- took a seat next to him, Lin and Lan-Fan took seats closer to Russell, who was further back. Green eyes looked at him and Al grinned. _Well this year will be eventful indeed. _

* * *

><p>"Eeedddd!" Blinking the blonde looked up from his book; he wondered what his friend wanted. "I need help with this puzzle!" Gold eyes scanned down to her hands; which was holding a DS. <em>Puzzle? I thought… Oh. I guess Mamoru got her into solving puzzles. <em>

"Let me see, what game are you playing anyway?"

"Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box." The blonde raised a brow, and then looked down at the screen. Reading the puzzle she was having a hard time with. _'A girl takes her dog out. At first, she carries her dog for ten seconds, but her dad steps out. At this point, the girl sets her dog down and keeps walking. The dog immediately runs over to the dad, and upon reaching him, he turns around and runs back to the girl. The dog keeps doing this until the dad catches up with the girl. The dog runs at five feet per second, the dad walks at two feet per second, and the girl walks at one foot per second. How far does the dog run by the time the dad catches up to his daughter?' _Ed hummed softly; he understood why she asked for him. _This is a rather hard puzzle, but when you think about it. It's terribly simple. _Carefully with his automail hand and stylist in said hand he wrote in 'fifty' when it made the jingle for it being the correct answer, Selena's eyes widen almost comically. He chuckled and picked up his book after handing the device back to its owner. _Maybe I should play that game from start to finish. _

"Selena, do you think I can borrow that when you're done?" "Sure but in the meantime I'll lend you the first game… What are you reading?" _The first game? _He blinked at the question. "_Xī Yóu Jì_."

"Translation please." The woman asked as she saved and turned off her handheld console. As she closed it Ed answered while still reading.

"Journey to the West, or Saiyuki in Japanese." Blue eyes, eyed the thick book in Ed's hands.

"That doesn't look like English or Japanese."

"It's Chinese. The English translations I've seen have butchered the names and doesn't really do it much justice. Though if you wish to read it I could type up a translation and use the Japanese readings of the names." _Ah, you're so nice Ed. _

"Sure." She smiled brightly, that's when music filtered into their ears. Edward recognized the tones of the wind like instrument. Gold eyes looked over and saw the man he saw near Mustang's apartment that day.

Every pair of eyes went towards the long and lanky figure. The man didn't even notice any of the staring towards him… or he just didn't care. When Selena peeled her eyes away, she dug into her bag. "You have a DS?" "Al does, he won't mind if I use it."

"As long as your careful yes?" She handed him the game case; Ed chuckled.

"Yes, but I'm always careful. Have to be with this kind of limb." The platinum blonde chuckled as well, while Ed stuffed the game into his large messenger bag. "Thanks, I'll return it when I'm finished." She smiled; Ed glanced over and saw that Shay was _still_ staring at the man. They heard whispers wondering about the instrument he was playing. One mumbled that he thought it was an Ocarina. It was then his phone rang, already knowing who was calling. _She must need Al and I to pick-up a few things on the way home. _

* * *

><p>"Where is he <em>Bahbo<em>?" Glowing crimson blinked.

"_Ah Son triimii Ki-bis daho biiwah Alphonse, su cahlii wah aet iil sculah, tuse…_" There was a little silver-gray -a few tails visible to her eyes- fox sleeping in it's lap. "_Gin-zi wah epnosng iit ahcii_."

"Awww how cute!" Tan petite fingers petted the soft fur. One green eye opened, the fox yipped and licked her hand. Both emerald eyes open and all nine tails swayed happily. "So when will my cute _jenaheroto _be home _Bahbo_?"

"_Sun seahdahn sculah vahfe bii forah ee uh bis._" God eyes peered up into the red one.

"Why are you worried about the younger now _Bahbo_? It's usually the elder that worries you so." The fox hopped down as the figure stood.

"_viienlai niiet obiimahlii vahltoe aez els veciieroto, Alphonse wah gerah aez yetenece ee ahlciimia. Seahdahn tun Elric's cahn culahnmahc ahlciimia zeorah uh maetri … bahhah popu ee ill State Siinah cont pobiiren daho prende prednos no viinem ahnce se viinii iisun tre gunlii enliicas. Edward tahcepahb bii pahcotetu edaho ofahng vin moahulang miien viinii ahmeascn scada daho Alphonse. Son hahtyah iil niiah no viinem daho etah aez ahverol juboiis aez posii._" Aureate orbs watched as the tall figure walked to get something. Her long braided pig-tails swayed and large beads clanked together; she understood the reasoning he had given… but not what her '_Bahbo'_ was currently doing.

"_Bahbo_, what are you doing?" "_Ahriiviing liisto per uh daet, Chu-ji_."

* * *

><p>"….. Is it just me, or do you keep getting more strange friends?"<p>

"Brother!" Al nearly shouted at Ed as the elder brother got out of the car. _'That was ruder than usual Ed.' _Shay commented; nonplussed. _'On a different note… I think the shorty looks a tiny bit like you.' _Elder saffron orbs looked at the boy that seemed to be having a 'riveting' discussion with Russell. Noticing that he twitched in… agitation? Ed had to admit the teen Shay was talking about he was shorter than himself. _I'm not that damn short Shay!_ As he finished that thought Green was glaring over in their direction, then darted around a little. _Holy shit, he does look a lot like me. _

"What's wrong Danny?"

"I thought I heard someone calling me short." Aureate and blue glanced at each other curiously.

'_Hey pint-sized peewee! Where are your friends from the chocolate factory?' _The white cowlick of Danny's seemed to shake in fury that was clearly displayed in his emerald eyes. _'He seems to have your temper… for that word as well, Ed.' _said blonde snorted while the spirit laughed… Ed started to feel sympathy for the other; Shay was going to torment him as much as he could.

"Hey Danny." The shortest teen looked over at Al and anger was replaced by curiosity. The 'little' blonde walked over.

"Who's this Al?" Inquisitive green looked up at gold.

"This is my older brother, Ed." "Damn we look a lot alike with some exceptions."

'_Yeah, you're a midget compared to Ed's five foot seven.' _Shay did have a point… Danny seemed to be around 5'4". Edward tried not to chuckle as Danny frowned; it was pretty funny that he was looking for his target… unfortunate that the one calling him those things was a ghost. Not seeing the one he wanted to rant at; Danny introduced -by his full name Daniel Ó Rodagh- himself. Ed found himself smiling, Danny's aura looked… well like one a sweet little kid –yellows; the two shades meant happiness and child-like- would have, it radiated innocence… on a certain level. Ones Russell might take advantage of sooner or later, preferably later; much later. It was then that Lin Yao introduced himself and Lan-Fan. Ed didn't have any issues with Lan-Fan; it was the young man with her. The Xingese teen's aura seemed smug with its deep purple of superiority; there was almost more of that color than the life force red. There were different shades of orange and there was also a red shade of determination and sense of importance… and pink among the few other colors that Ed didn't really pay much attention to.

"We've got to get going Al, Roselle asked us to get a few things on the way home." With a nod Al slipped into the driver's seat. Before Ed got back into the car, he gave a warning glare, glanced over to Danny very briefly then back to Russell. A grin when he saw said teen gulp hard. He noticed as he closed the door that Al was glaring at him. "What?"

"Brother, why do you do that to Russell?" The younger turned the engine over.

"Firstly, I've gotten sick of every Tom-cat, Dick-less and Harry-ass ogling me like a slab of meat, thinking it's flattering. Second, Russell might try something with Danny, for a reason you already saw."

'_Yeah, but shorter!'_ Shay just had to add in his two bits.

"You're thinking that… Russell might try to transfer his 'crush' on you to Danny?" Al asked as he made a turn towards the shopping center.

"Nail right on the head Al. Danny is… more naïve about that subject. I do think he's certainly open to suggestions of any sexual persuasion. He may be your age Al, but I'm not sure if he knows enough to not get into a bad situation. So Russell better watch himself because if I hear about him doing anything to Danny… I'll still carry out my threats." _Wow… Ed's certainly protective of Danny after just meeting him. _Both younger Elric and spirit thought.

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter brother?" Aureate eyes were a bit surprised to see the man that had been playing in campus was here sitting on a bench… smoking a cigarette.<p>

"No just a familiar face." Ed didn't see Shay grin, as the azure gaze caught them. He opened his mouth slightly and let the cancer stick dropped out of the man's mouth and grinded it into the pavement. But it was instantly replaced with an unlit one, from a box that came from the left pouch around his waist. He stood and made his way towards them. _Holy shit he's tall, he's even taller than Veril!_ Even though what he wore reminded him of something out of a Clamp's -or at least out of a video game- works; he knew that because of Selena, she enjoyed their manga's.

"Good afternoon." Came quietly as he walked by; Al's quick eyes spotted the instrument around the tall man's neck.

"What's that around your neck?" A baritone chuckle passed the man's lips. He turned to face the brother's his long dark -twined and held by a strip of fabric- hair whipping around as he did so.

"This is an Ocarina." A long slender finger stroked the smooth glaze. Both were a little surprised that he had the air capacity to play it since he smoked.

"Are you some sort of wandering minstrel?" A laugh.

"Not really, I do tend to wander nevertheless."

"Planning to stay awhile?" The younger brother asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Liu." The brother's glanced at each other and introduced themselves, and then afterwards Ed asked.

"As in L-E-O or L-I-U?" A chuckle from the much taller man.

"The second one." Ed raised a brow. _Willow. That_ _definitely suits him. _"I have a few things to do. I'm sure you do as well. I might see you two soon." Liu gave them both a grin ruffling Al's hair and innocently patting Ed's right shoulder. The shorter blonde stiffened but the very tall man said nothing about the metal that was under his palm. His index finger's knuckle very gently caressed Ed's neck. It was then both of the shorter men noticed the ear-covering -his left ear- earring as he walked away with a wave. _Was… he just flirting with me? _Ed wondered to himself. _His aura was a lot like Roy's… though more of a controlled fire… and that black; it feels just like Veril's… _

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to get fried brother?" He was asked when he was in a rather secluded spot. Said brother's right hand ruffled the short bright blonde hair, while glancing back.<p>

"Don't worry about me short stuff. I can handle a fire user."

"You're forgetting Ki-bis that Sang-vis is a creature of fire." Came a sweet voice, then a delighted squeal and the bright blonde was glomped. "You're sooo cute!" The tanned golden haired female cuddled him, while the female was around 5'4". The one being cuddled was an inch shorter. Hazel-gray eyes spotted the cigarette in his elder's mouth and gently nudged his much elder sister away.

"Why do you smoke anyway?" A small smirk crossed the other's lips.

"I'm not human, so it won't affect me, but I use it to cover up the smoke that naturally expelled from my lungs through my mouth or nostrils." Which was proven when he exhaled some out of his nose; slipping it out of his mouth, he puffed out fire to light it and stuck it back between his lips. "Though I usually try not to smoke around humans that don't smoke, wouldn't feel good if I gave them cancer." The rings on his fingers gently clinked together as they moved against each other. "Let's get going home squirts." The female chuckled and Ki-bis seemed to pout but followed.

* * *

><p>Roy was livid to say the least. <em>How dare that bastard touch him that way! <em>Seems that Mustang was _very_ jealous; inquisitively he stared at the taller younger brother. _So Ed has a brother, they seem close. No wonder he seems to always be around Edward. _Said blonde seemed to be lost in thought with a slight pink coloring his cheeks. _What's he blushing about? _Roy wondered while being a bit surprised that a seemingly hard-ass like Ed could blush also thinking he was rather cute like that. Then Mustang idly thought. _Doesn't he know that guy was flirting with him?_ Is hand dug into his hair as he watched the brother's walk into a grocery store. He wanted to very much talk to him alone. _Maybe I'll go _this_ Friday; I'll wait for him and see if we can talk before he has to start work. _Roy sighed, ruffling his bangs in slight aggravation since there seemed to be some after Ed's affections.

* * *

><p>"Something doesn't smell right." "Doesn't smell right?" Gilded eyes blinked, while they watched a silver haired woman look out the window. "What smell <em>jenaheriimo<em>?"

"Something… not human… That's all I can tell."

"_Thene cahlah Gin-zi. Thah vahfe bii baviio ze nahr tho tulahs mefrahm. Ed vahfe niiet bii fahngne ze els trahusers dol, seahdahn iil State wah ahcii. Cahlii cahn niiet mahmp daho bii zorclosh ze els poduminca aend sopiinoscii._"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to their fav or alert list. As for any terms that may be or are used in this story I mean no insult to anyone. I do plan to show a Christmas thing but as you guys can tell it's gonna be up quite a bit after this month. I don't have much to say for this chapter.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	9. Ch VIII Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Roy waited outside near the employee's entrance. Hughes had decided to come along -Gracia too; so his sister was babysitting Elicia- with him… Riza as well. The brunette was a little miffed at his friend, who had kept nagging at him about why he came to the Crimson Elixir. He leaned against the wall, thankful that Riza and Hughes were inside waiting for him. Midnight blue eyes soon spotted a Harley speeding into the parking lot. Once it came to a stop the kick stand was down and helmet was off. Mustang nearly choked on his saliva. _He drives a motorcycle too? _Roy cleared his throat and waltzed over to him, but those lovely eyes didn't notice him. He gently tapped Ed's shoulder. "WHAT?" It was pretty obvious that the blonde was in a bad mood. When he turned the deep crease between his brows changed to a curious tilt. "Oh, it's you. Whatta you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. How long do you have befo-"

"I have to be backstage in ten and my work starts in about thirty so spit it out already."

"Firstly I want to apologize for calling you… you know what." Aureate brows once again burrowed into a frown. "I didn't mean anything by it I was teasei-"

"TEASEING?" Ed sputtered indignantly, making the elder wince. He then grumbled. "Asshole. I'm sure there's more."

"Maybe lunch so we can talk… your time is tight at the moment." A petulantly thoughtful look made its way onto his face.

"Alright, there's a café on the corner of 34th and 2nd that I frequent. I'll be there around noon. My friend that is usually there as well is going to be busy so I'll be on my own we can talk more then. Good?"

"Yes, thank you… is it request night?" Eyes rolled.

"Every Friday is request night, you've got one?"

"Know any by the Beatles?" A wicked shark like grin appeared.

"Asking me that is like asking if I know how to play the piano… Any Beatle's song?" Mustang gave a nod.

"That'll be fine." Ed got off his bike -his helmet tucked under his arm- with a small smile.

"Good. I guess you'll see me on stage and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, thank you Ed." He gently caressed on the red line on Ed's cheek. He suppressed a shiver with a nod and somewhat hurriedly went inside. Grinning Roy went inside himself through the front. He was still grinning when he sat down at the table with the Hughes' and Riza.

"You seem happy Roy."

"Indeed I'm very happy and pleased because a pleasant thing has happened."

* * *

><p>"Liu?" Ed asked as he spotted a familiar figure, said man gave a grin with his ever present cigarette in the corner of his mouth.<p>

"Yo."

"Why are y-?"

"You're band-mate dragged me here, soon after he heard me playing my ocarina." The slender finger pointed at Carmine, who chuckled. The corner of the saffron blonde's lips quirked up.

"Liu… can you play a twelve string guitar?" Dark azure blinked but answered 'yes' to Ed's question. "Good, Carmine you play acoustic and I'll play bass. Sapphira you'll have a role in this song too."

"What are you planning Ed?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I got a special request just a few moments ago… I know that his isn't normally done but I'll let it pass this once, but this song is one of his favorites." Thinking about Roy got him thinking about how his hand -blushed a little too- felt on his skin. _Vellum that's what his skin felt like. _He thought; Edward should know since he had handled plenty of books in his life, especially old ones.

Carmine chuckled as he picked up said guitar.

"I think I know what song you're thinking of, you remember what I taught you about bass?"

"Of course." The two grinned at each other and Ed noticed that Liu didn't have his 'coat' on, the shirt that had been under it was tight and saffron eyes widen. "Are tho-" The blonde was given a cheeky smirk.

"If you're going to ask if my nipples are pierced, then the answer is yes they are." Ed's imagination hijacked his brain as he swallowed -hard- the extra saliva made by said images in his brain.

* * *

><p>Phoenix made her usual introduction then added. "We're doing something special tonight. Normally Carmine or I start us off, but Aurelius decided to start us tonight we also have a new member with us." Roy smiled as he saw Ed front and center. Then frowned when he saw Liu, who was close to Carmine -towering over the two of them- than Ed but Roy still felt that he was too close to <em>his<em> blonde. As they started to play the raven haired man, was pleasantly surprised that they were playing 'Michelle'.

"Isn't this one of our favorite songs Roy?" Maes asked.

"Yeah, I'm shocked that he picked that song at random." As he told his friend that he began to lazily grin as Ed started singing. To him it sounded perfect, Roy even forgot about his supposed 'rival'. _I wonder if there is anything else he can play other than piano and guitar? _Mustang wondered as his dark eyes watched the hand that held a pick, plucking the correct notes on the four stringed bass guitar. If anything Roy fell even more for Ed; even though he was curious about the markings on the blonde's face but that hardly mattered to the raven brunette. As the redhead came back out her outfit had been changed and all eyes spied the gleam of metal that was her right leg. The regulars -and those who knew her personally- weren't surprised, by the artificial limb. Gracia was surprised since she hadn't ever seen one before as was Roy. If Riza was shocked she didn't show it; she merely raised a brow. Hughes on the other hand while a little surprised that she had a fake leg but not the fact it was metal. Roselle had mentioned -in her letters- about the automail limbs that Ed had, not ever mentioning how he lost the arm and leg that the automail replaced. "What the…?"

"That's automail. she had lost her leg somehow. So instead of an average prosthetic, her family got her that." Roy looked incredulously at his friend.

"How do you know that, Maes?" He had asked that as the band started 'A Kind of Magic'.

"Rosie. She knows at least knows two people with this type of prosthetic. She wrote about it in her letters." Mustang's eyebrows crinkled into a frown; she didn't ever mention that kind of stuff to him. His frown deepened as his friend widely grinned. With a small huff he thought. _You're such a pest Maes. _His eyes wandered back over to the stage watching Ed who was now back at the keyboard. Roy noticed that every once in a while those red veiled gilded eyes looking right at him. Almost as if he was looking right at his soul; Roy felt heat crawl its way out to his cheeks. Despite that Roy was enjoying the music; more soon when the elder Elric was singing. He gained a bit of a dopy, boyish smile. Hughes quickly laughed to himself, noticing what Riza had already figured out from last time everyone else was here. The band played for an hour or so more before Phoenix thanked the audience for joining them tonight… in the meantime the band walked off stage. For the last time this night midnight blues met gold; with a delighted smirk his eyes were smoldering with emotion. _I'll be seeing you tomorrow Ed. I can't wait. _

* * *

><p>"I'll have to ask Jack to put you on the payroll. Having you around makes it easier since you can play drums as well." Liu's cheeks flushed slightly.<p>

"If I can be of any help, I enjoy being here." _Of course Shay would be a bit of a pest if he was here. Thankfully Ed doesn't allow him to be here. _

"Yes, we'll talk to Jack. Just be back tomorrow night."

"Very well." Dark azure took a quick glance at Ed and half smirked.

"Thanks for the help." Sapphira said.

"It was my pleasure, I enjoy playing music, more so when I can do it with people who know what they're doing." All smiles, Phoenix then spoke up.

"Glad to know and we are delighted to have you on board." Liu's eyes closed while smiling; to Ed he seemed delighted.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you all tomorrow night… and Ed I hope you have fun." Gilded widen dramatically as the tall man left.

"I wonder what he meant by that…" Phoenix wondered. _How could he…? _

* * *

><p>Outside Liu sighed as he lit a cigarette, his ears elongated. He opened his eyes as he exhaled the smoke. Said man was currently sitting on the roof. One leg leisurely hanging off the ledge, the other was bent with the hell on his perch. Dark eyes lined with red as he watched them leave. Soon those eyes looked towards the moon. "I wish we could play forever… I have that much time but you don't in the flesh. Maybe in you here after… someday, since I can't stay for too long. People would start to notice something about me that shouldn't be."<p>

"Life and death are just a natural part of order of the flesh. You know this as well as I do… though that doesn't exactly apply to us. We weren't exactly born the same way they are."  
>"I know… but that doesn't stop me from fantasizing about it." A girlish giggle came as the petite golden haired woman sat next to him. Her ears also elongated and her irises with a trace of red.<p>

"You do have a point… of course you're the one who constantly has… relations with them." Red lined azure rigidly looked at her.

"I'm not the only one that's has had sex with humans." The shorter female blushed.  
>"I wasn't saying that! I was just saying that you… seem to enjoy..." Chu-ji fumbled with her words a little before a cheeky grin crossed her lips and speaking bluntly. "Over all these years especially these past three, you've traipsed in and out of more beds, men and women, than a Lady of the Night. I'd say you're the embodiment of 'promiscuous' I'm almost surprised there haven't been any baby's from those casual beddings of woman."<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same as any other… being woken up by Shay. Wearily Ed sat up and got out of bed. He soon hastened his pace since he remembered his da- er appointment with Roy and that it was going to be around noon. He got into his leather trousers and a long sleeve pull on with his always present gloves. Shay wondered what was making Edward hurry like that… It was only nine-thirty. Ed took a moment to braid his hair before leaving his room with Lorcan -who had been awoken by Ed dashing about- following behind him.<p>

"Good Morning Edward."

"Morning brother." The shorter blonde gave a small smile as he sat down and his dog sitting next to him on the floor.

"Morning." Al seemed to grin.

"You were in a hurry Ed, got to be somewhere today?" A very light flush appeared while the elder blonde tried to shrug it off; he figured that they would notice since he did create a lot of noise with his metal foot.

"Yes… I'm meeting someone today."

'_Ohh! It must be Roy. He's the only one to get you to blush just by thinking of him.' _

_Shut up Shay! _

"But before that I'm taking Lorcan for a walk and he'll be with me."

"That is a good idea, he'll be you little body guard though you can defend yourself quite well and some dogs are very good at being able to tell a nature of a person." Roselle commented as she set down their plates on the table. Ed shrugged slightly and turned to his younger brother.

"What about you Al?"

"I'm going out with friends today and I think Roselle is going out with Veril again today."

"Wow you two are really going steady, he's gonna be here for Christmas isn't he?"

"Well for the gathering of our friends, Winry, Pinako, Izumi and her husband… maybe even Aunt Chris." The brothers smiled, while she didn't visit as often as she -and the only member living in Amestris- wanted; they liked her as much as she liked them. Chris Mustang was straight forward and didn't like to sugar coat her words much.

"I'm glad Ed found someone for you Roselle… now if he'd only do that for himself." The younger Elric teased, earning him a small glare… said glare remained during the rest of breakfast. Shay was trying not to laugh. _If I have any say about it he will be in Roy Mustang's bed in no time… or vice versa. _

* * *

><p>Roy easily found the café Ed had mentioned last night. He looked around to find that familiar gilded head. It didn't take too long, though the eyes he enjoyed staring into were covered by a book. As he got closer Lorcan who had been hidden from his sight stood. One of the blonde's hands kept its grip on the book; the other settled on the Malamute's head and scratched between his ears. "Good Afternoon." Saffron glanced over his book. Gently snapping the book shut after marking his place.<p>

"Afternoon." Dark eyes looked down at the Malamute; smiled and gently scratched its ear.

"Yours?"

"Yes, I walked him here." Roy noticed Lorcan sniffing at him and apparently liked him. "Before you ask his name is Lorcan." Roy then took a seat across from the person of his affection. "Go ahead and look at the menu. Let me know when you're ready to order. I already know what I want." A smirk

"You must come here often to know that." A grin was returned.

"A regular… enough so that no body minds Lorcan with me, he's well behaved and I stay outside when I bring him." It was a warm enough of a day for Ed that he could. Nimble fingers scratched behind the dog's ears as Roy looked over the menu. When he mentioned that he knew what he wanted, Ed called over the waitress. After they ordered, Ed looked over at his human companion. "So what did you want to talk about _Taisa_?" The last bit the blonde said almost… mockingly; Roy didn't know if he should feel insulted or not.

"I… wanted to get to know you and maybe you'll get to know me better." _A little late for that, your sister pretty much adores you to a point. Calling you her darling little brother… but I suppose I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth. _Then Shay's laughter ran in his ears.

'_I so knew it! I almost wish I was alive so I could tell him some embarrassing stories about you!' _Ed's eye ticked. _Little shit. I'm thankful that only I can hear you. _

"Alright… I think I can live with that Taisa." A soft growl came from the elder's throat. That stopped as soon as their food came and Ed grinned, Lorcan whined softly and his master fed him some as Roy asked.

"What are you studying?"

"Archeology, I'm in my third year. I'm also going for a PH.D…I already know you're in the Military… a colonel and kind of an asshole." The blonde gave off an impish chuckle. Mustang rolled his eyes while chuckling himself a little.

"I see you like history then." The blonde took a bite of his meal before answering.

"In a manner of speaking, I'm more interested in the myths and legends of ancient civilizations. I'm interested in one in particular, but all are interesting and before you try and ask yes I have been on a dig before." Dark eyes blinked and merely nodded.

"…How many languages do you know fluently?" Roy asked after his own bite. _He seriously wants an answer to that? _It was a bit before Ed answered. The brunette didn't seem to mind the wait. _At least he seems patient like his sister. _

"I know over a dozen written and orally." Mustang's eyes widen considerably not to mention comically in Ed's opinion nearly dropping his fork.

"O-over a dozen?" An aureate brow rose.

"Yes, I even know some… what you could call 'dead' languages, including Latin." The younger grinned. "I don't even need to mention that I can sign."

"Yes, firsthand knowledge… helped me talk to a few students." Ed laughed softly.

They went back and forth with their questions for each other -for once Shay didn't put his two bits in- and Ed learned that what Roselle had said about her brother was most definitely true. After some small talk; the shorter asked a question he'd been wondering about for years. "Why'd you join the state military?" Roy leaned back in his chair considering how to answer.

"Well… for one my sister career was going very well and I didn't want to burden our aunt who had been taking care of us since our parents died. Alchemy was the only thing I had been exceptionally good at." _Other than wooing and getting into woman's and men's pants apparently._ "Two… I did want to help people… but after the war… well I still do….." Roy sighed not being able to finish his sentence but Edward could guess, what he was thinking. Before anymore could be said, Lorcan barked; his master knew that type of bark. It was more of a greeting than threating.

"Whoa!" Ed turned and chuckled as Phoenix's albino brother was… enthusiastically greeted by the Malamute who stood on his hind legs, front paws easily on Aki's shoulders licking his face. Lorcan had met Aki on one of his walks around town. "Hi Ed." Lavender eyes blinked for a moment. "Afternoon sir." Roy didn't let his annoyance show as he returned the greeting.

"Okay Lorcan, off, sit." Lorcan did as he was told. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have enough free time for a spar." Saffron eyes glanced over at his companion.

"Well… I don't mind and Taisa can come along if he likes." Roy wondered what the hell the blonde was calling him.

"Sure, that type of display could be interesting."

* * *

><p>"Omf." Came out of Ki-bis' mouth.<p>

"Sorry are you okay?"  
>"Yeah I'm alright." It had been Danny that accidently knocked him over, Al blinked.<p>

"Don't you…" Hazel-gray eyes looked into bronze gold.

"Yeah, same school different homerooms. I'm Perun." Of course everyone introduced themselves, including Lin's half-sister Mei.

"Damn you're shorter than Danny." Russell added… which got the green eyed boy started on a rant and -with a distinctive Irish drawl coloring his tone- cursing him out… something about not being a 'fuckin pygmy.' Alphonse tried not to laugh too loudly while Russell tried to calm the shorter one down and apologizing -saying that he wasn't implying anything- up the wazoo. 'Perun' chuckled softly himself.

"Are you with any friends at the moment?"

"No, I haven't made any quite yet." Danny now slightly over his fury put his arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't you hang with us, the more the merrier I say." Perun raised a brow but smiled.

"Sure as long as nobody else minds." Everyone with and including Al smiled and said they didn't mind. _Well that was easy… now I can keep a pretty close eye on Al. _

Al, Russell, Fletcher and Armony -her twin was busy- showed the new kids around town; showing them were all the best places were for whatever they might need. It was then they passed the dojo, Fletcher glanced in. The young male almost couldn't believe his eyes. "Al, isn't that your brother Ed?" Bronze gold looked in, grinning softy.

"Yeah that's Ed… but I wonder why he's sparring." Mei hopped over to the door.

"Let's go in and find out!" Before any -if there were any- objections were made; the young woman opened the door. They filed in just has the short teen threw his sparring partner into the mat, then effectively pinned the much taller one. Russell gulped now fully sure that Ed could go through with his threats… at the very least he'd get the crap kicked out of him if he pulled any stunt with Ed's shorter lookalike. Everyone who had been observing -some of the younger ones gave a whoop- gave soft applause. Al chuckled softly at the slightly meek expression on his older brother's face. _I bet he's glad that his sweat can't mess up his make-up. _He soon felt something wet and cold on the back of his hand, before the side of a muzzle rubbed it. Quirking up his lips he petted Lorcan's head.

"Wow Ed you kicked his…" Danny hesitated since he noticed that there were some pretty young kids within hearing range. "Butt." A little surprised he responded.

"He did ask to spar with me. Oh Al this is one of Phoenix's younger brother's, Akihiko." The albino chuckled as they shook hands.

"Just call me Aki."

"And you can call me Al."

Roy was wide eyed and amazed. Ed's petite frame hid just how strong the young man was. But then wondered… why hadn't the blonde ever used his right arm or left leg. Midnight blue spotted the person of his affection talking to his younger brother… and apparently his friends. He waltzed over as the golden blonde was introduced into a much shorter bright slightly spiky haired blonde. Hazel-gray eyes squinted as he smiled then looked over at the elder man behind them. "So is this the person you were meeting today brother?" Pink colored Ed's cheeks as he answered.

"No…"

"He met me today." The taller brother looked over Ed's shoulder seeing their guardian's twin.

"I see." He said with a smile noticing the blush on the elder Elric's cheeks. Shay grinned about how quick Al was to catch on Ed's thing for Mustang; then started in on Danny. _'Well_ _if it isn't short-stuff. Where's yer pot 'o gold? I thought you'd be dragging it behind you!' _

Ed winced while he spirit howled as Danny visibly started shaking with rage. No one but possibly Shay saw Perun's eyes glance at him then rolled, with a shallow sigh. The shorter Elric turned to Aki and thanked him for the good spar; turned on his heels to Roy.

"Sorry Taisa, I better be getting home. Maybe I'll see you later." _Yeah most likely at the Christmas shindig Roselle has every year. _The blonde thought as he left Lorcan's leash in hand and the Malamute behind him.

* * *

><p>I hope you my readers have enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to their fav or alert list. As a note any OC that has 2 names like Ki-bis I'm more often going to call them by their human name -with exception in dialouge- so hopefully confusion doesn't run too rampit other than that I don't have much to say so anyway to my one review:<p>

To Isa: Yes I understand that I did... erm introduced too many OC's in a rapid time frame and I'm am sorry about that. I usually don't do that but I'm kinda writing this on the seat my pants as I did with my last story. There are a few more but they won't be formally introduced until _much_ later but I think this story has as many OC's as V.S. did but I'll have to actually count them out later. As for the others well the more important ones will get more shall we say 'screen time' than the others and I will be trying to flesh them out more as I did this chapter. But I do thank you for the constructive criticism.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	10. Ch IX Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Havoc whistled as they approached Roselle's home. "Holy… this house is huge!" He commented, Hughes just grinned. _Figures she'd go for a Victorian style house. _"I wonder how many acres she ash here?" Jean was ignored as Roy walked to the door and knocked. He was a little surprised when a man answered the door. They all -except Elicia- thought him familiar. The dark skinned man grinned, turned slightly making Roy catch sight of his sister talking with a very recognizable strawberry blonde.

"Nasrin, your brother is here." While Falman, Breda and Fury were surprised that brother and sister looked almost exactly alike; black eyes turned towards the door and grinned excusing herself and rushed over to hug her brother.

"Welcome to my home, Roy. Hi Maes, Riza." She hugged each of them. She hugged Gracia and Elicia as well.

"Who's this Rosie?" A very light pink colored her cheeks.

"Veril… is my boyfriend." Hughes grinned widely while Roy blinked looking somewhat surprised by this information. _She's dating after all this time. _

"Sir why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Fury asked.

"We had an agreement. Hence she goes by our mother's maiden name instead of Mustang." Maes laughed knowing it was true.

"Well get in here before we heat the outside." The couple ushered everyone inside and Roselle took their coats and anything they carried in with them; any presents brought went under the large tree near the large bay window. "Thanks for coming… too bad Aunt Chris couldn't make it. She had already made plans with some of our family in the states when I managed to get a hold of her. She wishes she could see you. Not to mention Edward and Alphonse." When she said those two names struck a chord in her twin. _I'll be a monkey's uncle if it's my Ed and his brother. _They all spotted Carmine and Sapphira mingling and they wondered where the redhead was.

"Rosie your boyfriend looks familiar." She laughed boisterously.

"No surprise there, he works at the Crimson Elixir with Carmine, Sapphira, Phoenix, Jack and his wife Elma. He works as a waiter. Edward set us up… smart brat." Elicia noticed there were some other kids but none around her age.

"_Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?__(1)_" Was shrieked…. Only a few knew who Ed was shouting at. Roy recognized the voice but none the less flinched at how vulgar the phrasing was. The female twin only sighed; both had perfectly -along with Al who was doing the same as Roselle but also shaking his head- understood what was said. Hughes blushed softly only vaguely understanding, but it was enough.

"You'll have to excuse me bu-"

"Nasrin, don't worry yourself about it, I'll take care of it." Before Roselle could object Veril pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and quickly made his way out through the kitchen. _Well it seems he can handle here just fine. _Both Roy and Maes thought.

* * *

><p>Ed thanked…. <em>God<em> -who he didn't believe in- that Veril came and was taking care of the trespasser that was his bastard 'father'. His flesh hand rubbed against his forehead and face. He had been riding and getting ready to brush her down. Before he could Van Hohenheim surprised him by calling his name. Selena -she came alone; unfortunately Mamoru had to work- poked her head into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" He looked up, when he Roselle's head appeared as well.

"Yeah just… give me a moment. I suppose I'll have to brush Gwen later." Ophelia and Hamlet slipped through the opening of the door and rubbed against his legs trying to make him feel better. Roselle smiled and she practically beamed when her long and dark haired boyfriend came back inside. She waltzed over to him and kissed him.

"Thank you Veril." He gently caressed the top of her head with his lips.

"You're welcome Nasrin. Now let's get back to your guests." He put his arm around her waist and led her out with Selena and Ed behind them.

* * *

><p>Riza looked around a little seeing two very familiar faces. She remembered exactly where she had met them. It was when Roy had heard of two talented alchemists in Resembool… but none were apparently there. The lieutenant remembered their names as Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter Winry. They didn't say where… the Elric -apparently Roy had forgotten about it- boys were. She recalled that her superior was disappointed that he couldn't find them. Apparently Roselle had taken them in before Roy had gotten there.<p>

Hughes was mingling with all the other guests. "You must be Alphonse."

"Yes and you're Mr. Hughes. Roselle spoke in detail about all of you. It's nice to finally meet you." Al looked over. "Oh… brother." Ed could see worry etched on the younger's face. The elder Elric waved his hand meaning 'don't worry I'm fine.' Hughes eyed the fake limbs that he knew were there, and only smiled at him. A moment's glance was the only warning Ed got.

"Edward." With and impish look on his face he turned to Roy… with a ghost curing out Van Hohenheim in his ear.

"Merry Christmas although it's a day early."

"You shit, you already knew me and all about me the day we met didn't you?" Ed gained more of a cheshire grin.

"For the most part yes… and watch your mouth there are some young kids here including Elicia." Suddenly a question struck Roy.

"How old are you and your brother?"

"Al turned seventeen in September. I'll be eighteen in February." Roy choked on his drink.

"Seventeen? And you're in your third year of college?" A slightly pissed look made its way onto his features. _Ed must be some sort of genius. _Out of the corner of his eye Ed saw that Elicia was playing nicely with Jack and Elma's youngest child.

"Good to see she made a friend, there aren't many around her age, except in her school." The young girl saw Ed and launched herself at him and attached to his legs.

"Thank you for the flower." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"You're welcome, please let go of my legs." With a giggle she did, and was then called over by the others to come play with them in the other room. He saw the strange look Roy was giving him. "At the train station she ran into me and I caught her before she landed on her butt." <em>Well he seems to have a hold of his tongue when there are young kids around. <em>

"So how long have you been in my sister's care?"

"…Since I was eleven." Ed may not believe in God but he knew that something or someone was looking out for him that day among the many.

"Are you excited?" The blonde rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I don't believe in the religious B.S. associated with Christmas but I enjoy being with the people I care about." The taller brunette grinned.

"Even me?" The question was greeted with a blank look.

"It's plausible, pencil pushing Taisa. Of course you're my guardian's brother." Shay cackled in his ear, Ed didn't want to know what the little devil was planning; he didn't even want to think about it. The redhead floated over him as if on a mission. _Oh hell, I feel that trouble is comin a knockin. _

* * *

><p>"You're lucky Roy's forgotten about those two." Onyx looked into copper with a grin.<p>

"But you have the mind like a steel trap." She tapped her chin. "I'm sure he'll remember eventually, but hopefully after they turn eighteen… or at least after Edward does." The blonde's eyes narrowed, she knew her old friend almost as well as she knew Roy. "What tipped you off?" Riza pointed out and mentioned Pinako and Winry.

"If I may be bold to ask… are those two alchemical geniuses' as rumored?" The shorter woman asked very quietly, but took a step back as she saw the dangerous fire in those dark eyes; looked just like her brother when he was about the discharge his alchemy on someone. Riza knew better while Roy could hurt people and burn them with his alchemy… his sister seemed more dangerous than him.

"If anyone else asks Riza, I'll deny it." The taller female hissed softly. "But yes in that department and a few others they are, and if anyone knocks at my door to take them there will be _no_ hesitation Riza." That tone was one that made her shiver. _Never an empty threat from her. _Knowing her as she did she knew the mama bear voice, she use to have it whenever Roy and some sort of threat or derogatory word in the same sentence… and getting detention for it too. Riza smiled.

"Mention what?" Roselle tilted her head then smiled, understanding what the other was saying.

"Nasrin." She soon felt lips on her cheek, glancing over she found mistletoe in her vision.

"You're carrying mistletoe around?" Hands on her hips, he only grinned. "You don't need that to kiss me, brat." He set the foliage off to a side table.

"I suppose so." Out of the corner of his eye as he started talking; he saw a ghostly hand pick it up. _Talk about trouble with a capital T. _Veril only laughed to himself.

Al was talking to Winry… of course they were having a group discussion. Shay watched as Russell scooted closer to Danny. _'Hm I'm curious if wonder midget likes the mini perv… At least he doesn't like super perv and arrogant extraordinaire.'_ Shay noticed that Lin was being presumptuous about touching Ed… improperly. He would always butt in before Ed slammed a titanium alloy fist into Lin's skull. Lin was lucky that Shay intervened… though the blonde might regret hurting the pervert later. _'Only Mustang should be touching Ed that way, who does he think he is? Some kind of fuckin' prince?'_ Soon he chuckled at the mistletoe he carried. Being a tiny bit devious he hung it over the younger Elric and Winry, -somehow having more than that one- not to mention one over Russell and his favorite one to tease. He had one more but he was saving it for later. It was about then the ghostly blue eyes spotted squinty eyed Lin loitering a bit too close to Ed. Glancing over he saw that the gear-head and Al were blushing up a storm. Somebody apparently had quietly pointed out the mistletoe above them. Soon after is when he heard a sound he thought wouldn't ever hear out of Ed; it was almost like a girly screech. Shay cheered when Roy looked over the elder Elric's shoulder and glared… soon so did Ed.

"Lin may I talk to you for a moment?" That made the Xingese teen smile.

"Of course."

The blonde led him towards an empty hallway and his flesh hand shoved him into a wall. "Alright shit-head, I'm getting sick of getting groped and manhandled. Do it again and I'll be kicking your ass back to Xing." There was soft growling at their feet, black pearl's looked down to see the two large felines -ears pulled back- doing the growling, Lin looked calm and for the most part was but was wary of the dangerous glint in saffron orbs. He knew it was a bad idea to get on this one's bad side even more. The darker one of the cats then rubbed against Ed's leg.

"Got it." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Good, now I suggest we get back before somebody thinks I've beaten the shit out of you." After saying that he quickly turned on his heels and left to go back and once there he saw that Winry and Al were having a small make-out session. _Well at least Shay did something right… other than smacking round Lin a little. _Though Ed had to wince at Danny blushing and very innocently kissing Russell. _I suppose I have to give the twit points for letting Danny to do this at his own pace. _Ed soon started talking with his coworkers before the doorbell rang, Roselle answered it and it was Izumi with her husband Sig.

"Merry Christmas and thanks for coming Izumi, Sig." Sig was a massive man but there was more than enough room for him to fit. The couple greeted her in the same manner. While Ed stiffened slightly, Al grinned a little. They both called out.

"Merry Christmas Teacher, Sig." Roy and his minions either raised their brows or looked at each other wondering about the 'teacher' bit. The dark haired alchemist teacher was stern faced but gently smiled at the two and Sig patted their heads.

* * *

><p>A little while after everyone was there and in conversation Roselle asked her boyfriend. "How hard was it to get rid of Van Hohenheim?" Jade looked at her as he set the gifts down soon ripping off one of the tags. Ed would just toss the gift out if he knew it was from him.<p>

"Easy enough once I told him that I would take these from him for his 'sons'." _Also after chewing him out. _ "Of course you know what Ed would do with his if he found out." The oh so innocent tag was crumpled in his fist. _Van Hohenheim is a bigger fool than I thought. Foolish as a child… it seems he got dumber as he got older. Though I can understand him wanting to end his immortality but leaving his family… stupid. _The crumbled paper was soon stuffed into his pocket.

"Well Edward won't find out who that's from for a while." Veril chuckled softly.

"Well he won't find out from me." The grin on his wild rose's face told him that he wouldn't find out from her either. "But I'm curious what that rat of a father got his sons." The jade eyed man tapped his chin then whispered in her ear.

"Alchemy books perhaps."

"Good lord, Edward certainly doesn't need any more. Neither does Alphonse, I swear those two have more books, those books in particular, than a college library. The darker skinned man laughed which made everyone close by wonder what was so funny… especially Roy's minions… though Hughes had a rough idea and inwardly chuckled.

"Was this holiday always this exciting for you?" Gracia asked her husband.

"When we celebrated with the Mustang's even after Roy and Rosie's parents passed away. Aunt Chris always invited us over at least the day before or on Christmas. Riza and I were always excited around this time of year even if they went to visit their grandparents in France. They always brought something back." The dark blonde woman saw the boyish smile on his face as he recalled those precious memories. "I'm sure Rosie remembers those times just as fondly as I do, since she gathers her friends and as much family as possible around Christmas. I think Roy does too especially right now." Gracia smiled.

"It's very nice to meet them all especially her boyfriend. I think he's good for her."

"You know what Gracia I think so too." _Especially since that disaster of marriage she had when she was younger._

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look it's snowing." Most of the older children and adults chuckled at the wonderment in little Elicia's voice.<p>

"Let's go outside and play in the snow a little." Danny suggested. Ed's aureate gaze watched the snow fall and apparently it had been coming down for a while since there was at least 2 or so inches on the ground.

"…_Wunderbar__(2)_." He murmured sarcastically.

"Are you coming brother?" Al asked as they got properly attired for the weather.

"No, I've been outside enough for one day." He really didn't want his ports to tighten and make it more painful than it was now… it had been bad enough earlier. Everyone younger -except for Hughes; who was really excited; Sapphira and Selena- than Ed went outside.

Roselle watched them. "Looks like I did get a white Christmas after all." There was a gentle squeeze around her waist.

"Yes we did sister." A brief pause. "If you don't mind me asking… who are the two people you know who has automail." Giving him a glance as she answered.

"One is Phoenix… you most likely know her as Eva, lead singer at the Crimson Elixir… and the other is… well one my wards, which one I'll leave for you to find out yourself." Midnight blues watched his sister and her significant other observing everyone that went outside.

"So how did you two meet?" The lovebirds grinned and said at the same time.  
>"Blind date." Roy looked agape. <em>How did Ed wrangle his sister into a blind date? <em>He wondered. He then saw Ed watching as well while he was gently rubbing his right shoulder. Then he looked surprised for a short moment before very gently smiling and waving to someone -Roy looked out to see it was Ed's friend Selena; who was still wildly waving- outside. She soon threw a snowball at Alphonse… he then declared war. Everyone took sides and had an all-out battle, while flakes continued to fall.

It was about an hour before she called them in for dinner, after they dried themselves. As they did so Roselle and the Elric boys helped set the table as well as the food. The meal of course was a joyous affair. Roy was seated on one side of his sister -Veril was on the other- he was happy because Ed was in the chair next to him. Everyone was happily chatting while eating and the officers finally learned why Jack the owner of the Crimson Elixir looked so familiar; before marrying his wife he use to be a State Alchemist. After nearly losing her, he decided to leave the military and open up a club with their friend, Arlen Glostner. The kids were all in a hurry to get to the presents, Jack and Elma's children had informed Elicia on how the day usually went. Armony, Sophie, and Selena were just as excited. Selene was a bit stoic like Ed, though they both were curious about the pile of gifts… as much as everyone else was. "You three did a wonderful job as usual."

"Usual?" Kain asked; Wilhelm softly smiled.

"Roselle, Alphonse and Edward always cook these meals, especially dessert." Hughes and Mustang looked over at them inquisitive as to who cooked what. Shay grinned above them enjoying the view and the chemistry between all the soon to be and current couples. Also about him _finally_ getting Roy and Ed kissing, he was still waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

><p>The elder's watched the youngin's rip open their gifts. Little Elicia got some toys and a large book of the world's fairy tales, which of course was from Edward. He was glad to see that she was delighted with the book… as was her father who said that he would read one story to her tonight from it. The Crowley children -including Sophie- had gotten video games, books, and other people their respective ages liked. Selene and Armony had gotten loads of alchemy books, since both were -though Selene was more advanced in the craft than her twin- into their father's field. Selena's gift from Ed -she had gotten some art supplies from others- was the translation he had promised her along with the Rosetta stone program so she could learn more even when he wasn't around. Winry of course got all sorts of tools, and stuff for the mechanic profession, she squealed like a young girl who just got a doll she wanted. Alphonse was the second to last -in the kids to teens division- to open his gifts. He was surprised that there was a gift from his dad. He opened it first and tucked away the tag into his pocket. Again he was stunned to find an extremely -not to mention rare- out of print alchemy book. A small smile crossed his lips. <em>At least he's trying. <em>He got Bejeweled 2 from his brother and from Roselle… he raised his brow as a key fell into his hand. All she said was "You've passed your driver's test yes? It's an older car but it'll get you around." The thanks she got was quite exuberant. His other presents consisted of books and some other games.

The elder Elric got a shock when he opened the one from Van Hohenheim. He knew the book; it had been in his dad's basement library. He had peeked into it as a kid before his dad took it and hid it away. _This has to be from that bastard. _His grip tightened carefully. _I should toss this fucking thing away. _Contrary to his thoughts he set the book of alchemy to the side then reached for the next wrapped article. He didn't think he could bring himself to do so later. _Alright just this once… 'll accept something from him. _His other fits were well obviously books including a rare Japanese copy of _Nansō Satomi Hakkenden_(3). Also a DS from Selena with a few games she thought she might like. The adults also got gifts from mostly of their older children, Ed and Al always got gifts for Roselle, Izumi and Sig sometimes made by them.

* * *

><p>It was around a half an hour later things were winding down so the blonde decided to sneak out to go check on Gwen. He was at least sure that Veril had taken her to her stall in the stable. So quietly slipped on his thick coat and made his way out by way of the side door through the kitchen, what he didn't know was that Mustang had spotted him and followed. The Flame Alchemist rolled his eyes. <em>Figures she'd have a stable. <em>As he entered behind his affection a neigh was heard off to the side. Glancing over a black -noticing the stall had Royce written on it- stallion moved his head, a snorting like sound coming from him. Looking around he gently petted the beast's forehead. The brunette spotted his quarry brushing down a mare further down. He watched as the mustang gently nudged his hand. Both of them were so preoccupied that they didn't see a sprig of mistletoe lower its way into Roy's peripheral vision above Ed. Grinning like a maniac while sitting on the rafter that the plant was tied to. Shay watched and waited for the elder man to kiss the younger. The raven brunette waited until Ed was done brushing horse; once the brush was set down. Roy gave one last pat to Royce before quickly waltzing over. Gently gripping the shorter's chin moving it up and towards him as he was moving closer and chastity kissing him.

To say Ed was surprised was an understatement, gold eyes widen as the elder's lips stayed connected to his. The blonde stood still unable to move an inch. When they parted Roy quickly answered the unvoiced question by pointing upward. With a sense of dread, Ed looked up to see a grinning ghost and the dangling plant. _Fucking little bastard! _ Before Ed could issue threats mentally against Shay he was tugged into another kiss… that wasn't as chaste as the first. Nimble fingers tenderly caressed the small of the blonde's back before Roy settled his palm there to pull the smaller body flush against his own. Ed let out a muffled sound just as he felt the other's tongue ask for entrance into his mouth. The blonde didn't know if he wanted to let him in, but that decision was taken out of his hands when he gasped when the brunette's other hand wandered slightly below his waist. The more experienced muscle played with his; Ed not being sure on what to do tried to copy the other's movements. As soon as he did Roy quickly pulled back and stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Ed -while gasping for breath- could hear Shay cheering in the background. "Ed… was that a… tongue piercing I felt just now?" Instead of answering with words, he stuck out his tongue showing that it was indeed was metal Roy felt against his tongue. Mustang pleasurably hissed about where that barbell would feel good against. It had felt a little odd against his own muscle but not… unpleasant. Dark eyes took in the flushed look of the shorter male and the slight hardness against his thigh. He knew Edward could feel his too. "First kiss?" The blonde blushed more.

"First kiss ever? …no… first time kissing a man and French kiss." _I can live with that. _The brunette leaned down to give the subject of his affection a sweet touch of lips.

"I admit I'm a bit surprised by that information, since you are quite lovely. Are you a virgin too?" No answer but the charming bright red that flared on the blonde's cheeks and neck was answer enough. Unconsciously the taller reached out to hold hands… Ed's right hand specifically. Once he felt the hard titanium palm and digits curl against his own, he glanced down at the appendage. Roy caught the wince and almost covered up frightened look. Mustang gave him an Eskimo kiss to sooth him; he didn't care that Ed had automail. "Let me take you out."

"A-as in a date?" Flame thought how the blonde was acting was charming.

"Precisely, I really do want to date you Ed." The blush was now starting to fade from the Elric's cheeks.

"When?"

"How about tomorrow since we'll both be free that afternoon." A nod while Roy smiled giving him another short kiss. "Are you done with your mare?"  
>"No, I was going to give her an apple." Midnight blues saw the already cut fruit nearby. Not letting go of Ed's hand Roy went over picked up a piece and held it opened palm and hand flat to Gwen, she promptly at it. Edward only watched as his apparently now boyfriend fed his horse.<p>

"Let's get back before they wonder where we got to… and my sister will have my hide if she thinks I took advantage of you." He spoke as Gwen ate the last of the apple.

"Alright." Roy didn't let go of his hand as they walked back to the house. _A date with Roy… damn I'm gonna owe Shay big time for this. He better not follow me on Saturday. I don't need his commentary while I'm on my first date. _

* * *

><p>1.) I'm not sure on an exact translation, but it is vulgar French that vaguely means 'Why the fucking hell are you here?' after <em>Putain de merde: <em>which from what Moije says, Putain literary means 'whore', but in some way can also means 'fuck' and merde means 'shit' but Ed is just calling Van Hohenheim the worst thing he can think of.

2.)wonderful in German

3.) Can be translated as either 'Eight Dog Chronicles', 'Tale of Eight Dogs' or 'Biographies of Eight Dogs' if you played Ookami you have a rough idea of who the story is about. It's a 106 vol book written by Bakin. Look it up on Wikipedia of you want more info.

Thanks to everyone who has faved, or put this story on their alert list. Also thanks to Moije for her help with the English to French translation. I hope my readers have enjoyed this chapter as well *shakes head while chuckling* besides the fact that I've abused the mistletoe stuff but I thought it would be cute and the only way kissing could occur between Roy and Ed at this paticular moment in time. Thankfully Roy won't be needing it anymore hehe, and to Clio1111: I think you meant Danny not Shay but I understood what you meant I'm glad you enjoyed the Irish brogue.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	11. Ch X Birthday gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. WARNING there is a lemon in this chapter if you don't wish to read it there will be a L at the beginning and ending of it.**

Ed was currently in his room barefooted, sitting in his chair plucking at his guitar strings. He was for the most part trying to forget today was his birthday. Sure it wasn't a leap year this time around but still he wasn't too overly fond of it. When his boyfriend of two months asked when it was, the blonde vaguely answered; 'the last day of February' not adding the every year bit. He even had his make-up off since he wasn't expecting any guest. Selena had already given him a card and present the other day. That morning his brother had given him a gift card so he could get more music and not his own funds to get them. Roselle gave him some cash since she wasn't sure what to get him. Today he just wanted to play and forget about the rest of the world… except maybe Roy. Setting his guitar down for a moment he fiddled with this laptop. He had learned quickly how to subtract the vocal and certain music tracks from a song, so he could sing and play what he took out himself. When he picked the song he wanted; before clicking on it, Ed settled the instrument back into his lap. Starting to play "Hairline Fracture" along with the music coming from his speakers; Roy as usual on his mind and enjoying the fact the elder man was very patient and sweet.

* * *

><p>A little bit before Ed had started playing and singing Roy knocked on the door and his sister of course answered. She smiled. "Hello Roy. I'm guessing you're here to see Edward."<p>

"Well today _is_ his birthday." Just as Roy entered was when the music started.

"Today may be his birthday, but that doesn't mean he won't try to forget everyone else today. I was about ready to go when you knocked and Alphonse is already out with friends. Edward's room is up the stairs and the only one with a doggy door in it." She commented as she went past. "I'll see you later Roy, don't do anything I wouldn't without permission." Pink colored the younger twins cheeks as she closed the door. The color remained as he climbed the stairs. Roy realized that this would be the first time he'd see his little boyfriend's room. A boyish smile curved his lips as he heard the younger's singing voice though his door. His blush faded slightly as he opened the only door with a large dog sized door in it.

Ed's back was to the door, but Roy's eyes were a bit more focused on the walls lined with books. _Damn… Ed has a shit load of books. I knew he had a lot but I didn't think he made his room into a mini library. _Dark eyes saw that Lorcan was lying by the blonde's bed. He leaned against the door frame while watching and listening to his younger boyfriend. The shorter swiveled his chair around to face Roy, since he hadn't heard him come up. He flushed a bit when he saw him standing there. "Happy birthday Ed." The taller spoke as he walked pass the threshold. He set his gift down next to the laptop. Ed couldn't bring himself to speak; Roy could see the damage done to his forehead. "Why are you wearing make-up Ed?" The brunette questioned as his vellum-like touch caressed the blonde's cheek to wipe it away only to be shocked that he felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Yeah, this is my real face. I wear that shit during the day to cover it so I don't get asked too many questions." Ed answered the unvoiced question as he set the instrument back on the floor for the time being. Gingerly long fingers outlined the red tinted skin, the slightly rough third eye on Ed's forehead. Gold looked up at the hand, watching for a short bit before looking at the darker haired male's face.

"How did this happen Edward?"

"Did something stupid as a kid, I paid a hefty price for it too." _The price didn't matter then and still doesn't since Al is in perfect health… I would most likely would do the same for you Taisa. _

"What was it?" Ed bit his lip; he didn't have the courage to tell him at this point in time that he had tried to bring his mother back from the dead. Roy chuckled. "Tell me when you're ready. Roselle told me earlier that I shouldn't pry too much." Dark eyes saw for the first time the metal hand ungloved as well as the faux foot.

Kneeling down he took the prosthetic hand into his own and examined it. The younger's body shivered a little at the contact and observed what the other was doing. "This is impressive craftsmanship."

"Winry made it based on her father's design."

"It works beautifully." Metal palm met with a caress of the elder's lips which made Ed quiver more than last time. Once more midnight blue orbs looked around. "Your room is also very impressive. It looks more like a library, but you do love books so I should have expected something like this…." Saffron followed as the other's hand touched the secretary desk. "But this I didn't, where did you get it?" Ed hesitated for a moment.

"Use to be my mom's before she passed away. I brought it with me when I left to live here."

"What about your father?" The blonde's features contorted into a sneer.

"That _Putain de merde. _Che I don't care what he does a long as he doesn't drag me into it." Roy recognized the term. _So that's who he was yelling at on Christmas. _He sat down on Ed's soft bed.

"You dislike him that much that you'd speak to so…. Vulgarly?"

"Dislike? That's an understatement. I fucking hate him. He deserted us when I was a kid, Al barely remembers him. I can recall when he left I was taking Al to the bathroom, caught them saying goodbye to each other and he left. He didn't even come to her funeral after she died. It was just Al and I… I think I was eight when she died." Quickly Roy huddled the smaller frame against his own. He knew Ed wouldn't ever ask for comfort but he caught on quickly by reading the younger's body language when he needed physical contact.

"I'm sorry I brought that up Ed." The blonde just let his boyfriend coddle him. Even though Roy hadn't seen Edward's body, he always felt how firm it was.

He reached out for the gift he brought. "Here's your present." He kissed the scarred forehead as the blonde took it into his hands to unwrap. The Flame Alchemist's lips and nose burrowed into the other's golden locks as the present was being opened. Roy smiled as he heard the now eighteen year old gasp.

"Where… did you get this?"  
>"Found it, a little birdie told me you were greatly interested in Xerxes." The brunette was gifted a kiss for the gift.<p>

"Thank you for this." Finally looking at the books in the desk's bookcase, once more his eyes widen.

"So you _do_ know alchemy."

"Didn't ever say I didn't, you assumed I didn't since I'm an archeologist major, but I know about a lot of things."

"I've noticed, since you did make me chocolates for Valentine's Day." Ed flushed a little like the day he gave the home made candies to his boyfriend. Roy couldn't resist and tugged him into a passionate embrace. Edward could only respond in kind, but got very embarrassed when his half hard erection brushed against the elder man. He tried to get away but Roy wasn't having that; in fact he was delightfully elated by this development. "It's alright Ed, I don't mind in fact I'm ecstatic." The elder figured Ed would most likely _not_ be ready to have actual intercourse; he was content to wait though.

The book was set -more like dropped- to the side as Roy pulled the shorter onto the bed laying on their sides; gently palming the crotch of the leather trousers. Ed shuttered and closed his eyes, moaning softly; his hips arching into his boyfriends touch. Mustang's lips curved into a smile as he continued and started kissing his neck. The brunette was delightfully surprised as Ed's penis harden even more under his administrations. _He's a lot larger than I thought he would be. His is bigger than mine. _The blonde whined when Roy stopped. He rolled Ed onto his back and nimble fingers tentatively pulled at the button of the shirt, silently asking if he could undo it. Blonde tendrils were escaping its braid while he nodded. Very carefully Roy plucked the buttons from their holes. Spreading the shirt away from the shorter's chest; midnight blue eyes widen at how… fit, firm and tapered his little bombshell was. The scaring that came from under the pot didn't bother him in the least; in fact it was rather appealing to him. While the staring continued Lorcan awoke and decided to leave the room whatever reason a dog had. Not notice that the dog had left Roy leaned down and set his lips against the juncture of flesh and metal that left Ed gasping in bliss. He still wasn't use to the sensation being there since that area hadn't been touched much other than cloth. A dark brow rose at that, it was then Roy noticed the alchemy circle on the metal portion of his clavicle… and the Flamel on his chest. _A tattoo? Also… he barely has any thick body hair… hell even his face is smooth, does he even shave? _He traced every contour and line of Ed's chest and abs. Aureate eyes were hazy and partly open; until pain gripped -radiating more from his shoulder than his thigh- him like a vice. He normally kept his room warmer than the rest of the house.

"Ed?" The blonde hissed as he notice his room was colder than it generally was for this time of year and it hurt more because his shirt wasn't done up.

"Mother fucker!" He cursed as the pain squeezed around his port. "Could you close the door it's either too fuckin cold or it's my damn weather wise acting up." Getting up the raven brunette did was he was asked and leaned over his boyfriend when he came back; watching the blonde rubbing that area.

"I could massage your shoulder for you see if I can ease the pain." Ed's shirt decided to slide down the right side; the image was sexy as hell to Roy.

"Sure… thanks." Shifting his loosening braid over his left side and slid the shirt off his shoulders as he turned. _Holy… Indeed a rebel. But the tattoo on his back… is very interesting. _Soothingly he reached and began to rub the flesh around the port.

"You're a rebel aren't you Ed? Piercings and tattoos" A half shrug. "I'm not complaining it seems to suit you… and I find the tongue piercing well arousing." While massaging Roy leaned in laying open mouth kisses to the nape of Ed's neck. Soft sounds came from the blonde's mouth as his pain melted away. "Better?" He asked after a few minutes of this treatment.

"Yes, thanks again." Longer limbs wrapped around his shoulders. Ed's cheeks heated since he could feel Roy's clothed erection rubbing against his backside. The brunette soon couldn't help but reach down to stroke Ed's. The blonde mentally cursing at himself for deciding to go commando today and because of it he was more sensitive to Roy's wandering hands than he usually was. Of course at this point in time Ed was a bit more aware to the other. He could feel the short stubble rubbing against the side of his head. Fingers fiddled with the button.

"This alright?" A brief pause enough of a pause for a little ghost to pop his head in and cheekily grin before ducking back out so he wasn't caught.

"Yeah." Slowly the elder undid the leather trousers to give the blonde time to say any objections, it continued as he lowered the zipper. Saffron watched as it was pulled down and soon his cock fell in between the opening. Ed didn't notice that Roy was looking at it over his shoulder; he quickly realized that when there was a soft whistle in his ear.

"You're pretty big Ed and…" A dark brow rose. "Uncircumcised."

"M-mom didn't really see the point in doing that." Roy chuckled, he really didn't care one way or the other, and it just made Ed more responsive. Longer digits pulled back the foreskin; there was enough of it to cover the head nearly to the tip. He teased it till it was hard and leaking a tiny bit. Roy grinned at the debauched appearance and he panting and starting to perspire. Ed arched his hips towards the larger hand. He whimpered as the soft hand stopped what it was doing.

"Rooyyy!" He whined as said man leaned back a little while caressing the Ed's soft cheek. Soon enough he was forcefully tugged into a harsh kiss. He couldn't complain and responded, his fingertips caressing the others neck and cheeks. Mismatched hands fumbled with the buttons on Roy's shirt. As much as he wanted to Ed resisted the urge to just rip it open; or just tear everything off. He didn't think the older boyfriend would appreciate him shredding his clothes. The brunette hissed slightly as the titanium hand touched his bare skin. It was chilly enough that it made his nipples harden. It was then that he noticed that the 'nails' on the right hand were slightly sharp; not enough to instantly cut his skin but if Ed tried he most likely could. Pulling away gold looked up at him. "Too cold?"

"No, just a little surprising." The raven brunette felt his erection straining against his underpants. Gently he nudged the teen to lie back down and kissed his neck. Ed mewled as those vellum touched fingers, grazed his nipples. Smirking Roy maneuvered lower so he could lavish one with this lips and the other was taken between his fingers. All the blonde could do was gasp, wriggle and moan under the taller; though soon his flesh hand found its way into Roy's hair. The Flame Alchemist switched over to the other not so hard nipple. Edward felt like there was fire in his veins. _This is another reason they should call him by his state alchemist name. _Roy stopped once he felt both nubs harden and then his fingertips rubbed against them. Younger bucked his hips against his elder boyfriend.

Looking up dark eyes noticed that the aureate locks were almost completely out of its braid. Swiftly he snatched the tie so he could see Ed's hair fan around his face. He stood on his knees and slowly started to peel off the blonde's leather trousers. When Ed got his mind back he flushed brightly as he watched the black fabric being tossed to his bedroom floor. An amused chuckle from the elder sounded deep and sexy to the half-naked teen. He nervously twitched as midnight blue eyes looked at him from head to toe. Soft lips soon caressed the automail ad flesh seam. Ed's leg jerked but thankfully the metal knee didn't connect with any part of Roy since the brunette had swiftly moved out the way. "That sensitive?" The teen could hear the relish in his voice as he said that and before Ed could say anything, lips bussed that area again. His body quivered and made his dick throb. _Hm, even here Ed doesn't have all that much hair. _Slim finger went through the small amount of coarse hair. A tiny grunt -for him to continue- passed Ed's lips. Roy continued this as he lowered his face to give attention to the twitching erection in front of him. A gasping moan came from the teen as he felt Roy's tongue against his heated flesh. Pre-ejaculation was licked up as soon as it came out; it wasn't long before Ed came most of it landing on his belly a little on Roy's cheek. With a chuckle the elder let head get his breath back before he teased -and licked somewhat clean- him to hardness again. Silently thanking the vigor's of youth. By the time he stopped Ed was a moaning and quivering pile of mush.

Curious the elder male lifted the left leg to peer at the pucker; not noticing that Ed was getting extremely nervous and red watching Roy looking. The blonde's cheeks got redder as he saw his boyfriend lean in closer and lick at it. "Ah!" Another chuckle before the raven haired man continued his administration to the quivering opening. Ed was now glad he took a shower this morning. Roy continued to lick but soon his finger joined in the rubbing, with that the blonde tossed his head back against the pillow very nearly shouting out in pleasure. Leisurely the long index finger breached the opening. Ed stiffened; it was a bit uncomfortable to have a finger inside of him… not to mention he was anxious as hell. Even though he had been charting his cycles since they started but still couldn't pinpoint exactly how long his ovulation period was or when it started. Dark eyes looked at his toward face and seemingly could sense Ed's nerves and hesitance; he figured it was most likely to the concept of having his penis in him. A small smile graced Roy's lips, he had the urge to -not to mention that he was curious about how it felt- do something that he hadn't ever done with any other male partner he had previously. Pulling back and his finger out he affectionately ran his knuckles against the thigh slightly tanner than his own. Gold dazedly looked at the man between his legs. "W-what?" Roy's smile grew.  
><strong><br>L**

"Nothing." He answered before kissing the thigh. Smoldering dark eyes looked at him again. "Do you have anything slick?" Everything from the neck up turned red as the slim figure reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. The brunette didn't ask any questions as he took it from him while undoing his belt and trousers. Saffron orbs widen as he watched what his boyfriend was doing. Mustang found the look adorable. _I think I've fallen in love. _Edward couldn't move as he saw the other's trousers join his and those long digits get slicked up; but instead of moving towards the blonde's opening, he went for his own. _Oh shit. Oh shit! What is he gonna do? _The brunette panted -eyes at half-mast-softly as he got himself ready to take Ed in. He opened himself slowly and thoroughly, aureate soon focused on Roy's thick erection. He knew it was smaller than his own -Roy was about 9 inches- but the girth was only a smidgen slighter. It made Ed want to know how it would feel inside of him. Once Roy felt he was prepared enough he straddled the teen's hips and gradually took in the well-endowed phallus.

He winced slightly as got Ed halfway in. The blonde was amazed; he didn't ever think that his older boyfriend would technically bottom. But here he was with his penis in Roy and to Ed it felt soooo good; it was like velvet. He left his hands on the bed since he didn't want to hurt the other. So he took in the form above him; Ed liked what he saw, Roy was fit and trim with some definition. Delicately titanium digits felt the muscles of the abdominals which in turn soothed Roy enough to where his backside rested in the cradle of Ed's hips. His eyes were scrunched closed trying to relax. As carefully as possible Ed sat up, soon leaned forward to put his pierced muscle to good use on Roy's slightly wilted erection. Once the brunette felt the ball of the barbell o his cock his eyes snapped open and observed the shorter folded over. _Holy shit! _He thought as his eyes widen. Spontaneously Mustang's hips jerked and he gasped. It didn't feel too bad, so he moved up a little and back down; they both moaned. "Shit, Roy. Fuck!" The blonde managed to pant out. "How do… you feel?" A labored laugh.

"Full." Then a loving buss. "Pleasantly full, it's starting to feel good." With that said there was a slight jolt of Ed's hips upwards; somehow accurately hitting the prostate. The brunette's back bowed like a cat as he moaned. It had been _way_ too long since he felt the pleasures of sex, though with Ed it felt different; Roy didn't care that he was going to be sore after this. He knew he wasn't going to last long… of course neither was Ed.

"Fuck Roy." Once more the older man felt metal against his cock. That tongue piercing of his little boyfriend's was doing wonders for him.

"Damn Ed that f-" He was cut off when the little bead grazed across the slit that also made him arch his hips; his penis going into the blonde's mouth and the one in him hit his prostate again. Roy quaked at the feeling. When Ed's ungloved hands held his hips is when he felt the slightly rough binding on the teen's left hand. He'd have to ask him about it later… much later when he wasn't in the throes of passion. He rode his teen bombshell -after putting his sweaty hands on Ed's shoulders to stabilize himself- while said teen used his talented tongue and mouth. True to people who hadn't had sex in a _long_time or were virgins; it didn't take them long to -in Ed's case again- orgasm. Ed came first and pulled his mouth away, with Roy's name on his lips. Which were promptly covered by the other pair as semen ribbons coated Ed's belly. Breath was heavily labored as they parted. The taller jostled Ed loose, cringing slightly as he felt the warm cum drip out of his anus. It wasn't the worst feeling in the world but it wasn't exactly enjoyable either. Very hazy watched his lover lay at his side, who was smiling at him. Gold watched as dark fluttered shut, leaning in to softly press his lips against the sweaty brow. He got up to get a wash cloth from his bathroom.

**L**

Once they both were clean and Roy was covered with the sheets. He slipped his trousers back on and put his electric guitar back in its stand. Picking up his acoustic he went to sit on the large sill of his window. He began to strum a familiar tune to his ears. Even though he didn't sing this often, he listened to it a lot. Roy awoke to hearing his blonde's voice though… it seemed a wee bit higher in pitch than it usually was. A midnight blue eye opened halfway to watch him. He smiled while thinking that Edward looked really handsome like that; his hair free, flowing part way down his back, not to mention his voice. Roy shifted till he was lying on his stomach sideways on Ed's bed when he finished the song -which Roy barely understood except for a few words- he asked. "What's the title?" Ed jumped a little, looking towards him he bit his lip and somewhat pink cheeked.

"Shiokaze ni Nosete. There are many different translations but I prefer this one, 'Through the Sea Breeze.'"

"Was it sung by a woman?"  
>"Yes and written by her too… why?" A slightly smug smirk crossed his lips.<p>

"I noticed that your voice was a tiny bit higher. It sounded lovely." Ed flushed more.  
>"Shut up, Taisa." He said fretfully and huffily. Roy only chuckled, the past two months and he hadn't once asked what that meant. "Are you alright?" The blonde asked after Roy shifted wincing the whole time.<p>

"A little sore, but I'll feel better soon. Come here Ed." Before crawling into bed with him, he put his guitar back where it belonged. When he cuddled into the elder man's frame he felt that they fit together perfectly. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while. What does 'taisa' mean Ed?" Ed guffawed against the pale skin.

"What's your rank Taisa?" That got Roy sputtering almost indignantly.

"Brat." He managed to say affectionately while caressing the shorter one's back. "Why do you bind your hand?" A devilish smirk.

"Never know when I need to sock someone." Roy had to chuckle at that. "When you feel better how about we cook something together." That's when a sound hit his eardrums but he couldn't quite make out what it was so he paid it no mind.

"Sure, since it's sexy as hell to watch you." That made Ed raise an eyebrow.

"You find me cooking sexy?" A bit of a smarmy look crossed the blonde's face. "If you find that sexy, maybe I should show you something that I learned when I was in my first year of college."

"And that would be?"

"Belly dancing." Once more Roy sputtered at the imagery that entered his mind and that just made Ed grin almost evilly. The one who had taught him was a first class dancer; one of the best -he had seen her dance at a festival so he had asked her to teach him- and they looked somewhat a like so he felt comfortable when she taught him one on one. Also… he wanted to dance sensually for Roy even if he thought he'd never date the man but now he could actually dance for him in reality instead of just his dreams.

"God Ed are you _trying_ to kill me." Ed chuckled and shook his head, then sighed contently as he was kissed on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong Veril?" Roselle asked when the darker skinned man turned his head.<p>

"No." _It's just that I heard _Bahes Gahlahrgah _being played. A bit far from here… of course there's not ever a day I'm not 'Azriel.'_ "But there is something I have to tell you." He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Secrets aren't supposed to be kept from people you love." Onyx eyes widen but soon twinkled happily.

"I know we've only been dating for a grip of months but… it feels like I've known you my whole life." A deep amused laugh erupted from the man's mouth.

"I get that a _lot_ Nasrin, with good reason of course." She raised a brow; he just kissed her cheek. "Everyone knows me one way or another they just don't remember." Veril had to chortle at the array of emotions crossing her face. "I'm sure someday soon Ed will be doing the same thing too. He can't hide it from Roy forever." He said solemnly. Her body whipped around to be in front of him; face as stern and serious as a heart attack. He could tell she was teetering on the edge of furious and ready to kick his ass to the curb.

"How would you… How could you possibly know?" A remorseful sigh and she caught a glimpse of a blood ruby eye under those bangs.

"Nasrin… I know you're protective of him too. I'll tell you everything in private, I promise." After saying that it started to rain. "Let's get to my house, it closer so we'll get out of the rain sooner and discuss everything there." Roselle now had a clear view of the different colored eyes… her own widen again as she saw that the red eye had a silted pupil. She was willing to listen to what he had to say… and she had a feeling that it wouldn't change much; she's still love him unless he outright lied. She felt that possibly he might have stretched the truth a little but didn't ever tell her a bold faced lie.

* * *

><p>Liu stood on the rooftops; he had decided to give the spirits a treat. Instead of playing his ocarina he chose the violin. He watched the fire mournfully, as the spirits swirled around him. Since his 'father' wasn't here it was his job to gather them for him. There was a shiver up his spine… he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was wrong here, like some dammed fool was messing with something they shouldn't be. Since this seemed a rather familiar sight, he glanced around when Liu spotted something… off. <em>That little fuck is grinning like the preverbal devil. <em>Among the circle of sols he thought about it. _Normal humans of course can't hear the calling of _Bahes Gahlahrgah_. But he doesn't… feel quite… _An old memory flittered into his mind and a very malicious glint appeared in his eyes and on his lips. _Looks like we'll… or should I say Van Hohenheim will be able to finish was started all those years ago._

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has faved, or put this story on their alert list. I hope the lemon was good for you my readers well to the ones who read it. To <strong>Hmm<strong>: *rubs the back of her head* well no translator that can translate it becasue I've made it up but I certainly understand the frustration. So I'll do this I won't put all those sentances here I think there is a bit too many but I'll put a few from the previous chapters -or if you prefer I can send excel document to your e-mail- and I'll tell you which chapter they are from. From this chapter _Bahes Gahlahrgah _means Soul's Dirge

from the first part of the prolouge you already know what the first sentance spoken in this language means since it was repeated but _Chib Cumehuwahn_ means Little Golden Phoenix.

__Vose uh lorc chib iiho iisunt vos_? _means You're a fierce little one aren't you?

_Mahno vos deb torcah vose cahrminro slezahs no peco_ is Now you must bare you're crimson tears of sin

Thats it for now I'll do more in the next chapter.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	12. Ch XI

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed fretted over his records about his… periods. He particularly pleased that he had the foresight to write it all in code. He was trying to figure when exactly his fertile period started and ended. Edward was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear his friend approach and sit down. "What are you staring at so intently Ed?" He fumbled with this notepad -since she surprised him- and it fell to the table. A small chuckle. "I'm surprised your boyfriend allows you to get together with me like this." Gold rolled at the redhead.

"He knows I'm not interested in women _period_." He picked his notes back up. "And I'm looking at the notes I made while I was on the dig I went on with old man Glostner."

"Must have been exciting." A chuckle and nod, it was then a bit of a haggard looking Aki raced to their table. Saffron and grey looked at each other then back at the panting albino.

"What's the rush?" The other man sat down with them.

"I want to get your opinion on something Ed." Aureate brow quirked up questioningly. "Sis mentioned you know a little something about alchemy and before you mention about going to a state alchemist. It's better not to discuss this information with someone within the military." Ed frowned.

"Alright, show me what've got."

Akihiko handed over the tick folder and waited while Ed sifted through it. Some of it did look familiar since the 'truth' shoved so much information into his skull. But one thing stood out. _An Ouroboros and pentagram? _"Where did this description of a tattoo come from?"

"Many places like Lior, someone saw it during the Ishvalian war, just to name a few. I think there was a report of it being seen earlier than that… why?"

"You've got…" Ed glanced around. "A Homunculus or Homunculi." _Where… I know I didn't get _that_ from the truth. I guess it was that being that gave me that tidbit of info. _

"A Homunculi? I'm not very familiar with alchemical terms."

"An alchemized humanoid, made by alchemy. Also Homunculi is plural." That info about the 'alchemized humanoid' nearly sent Aki out of his chair and onto the floor.

"You essentially mean a man-made person." Ed handed the documents back to the military man.

"Something like that." Eyes wide indigo looked at the folder.

"How old do you think…?"

"Who knows, it or they could be hundreds of years old." Ed knew that the man wasn't telling him everything but it wasn't any of his business. The elder male sighed.

"Thanks Ed." The blonde shrugged slightly while saying.  
>"Welcome." Soon the waitress came to get their orders. Though Ed had to wonder why the Second Lieutenant wanted that kind of information. Sighing a little he put away his notes, he'll look at them more later.<p>

* * *

><p>It was an hour or so later that Akihiko was standing in front of his CO; Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Though said man had his back to him, talking on the phone. <em>Most likely talking to his wife. <em>He thought while his lips twitched trying not to laugh; since the elder officer was notorious about fluttering pictures of his wife and daughter about. He quietly cleared his throat to get the elder man's attention. Teal-yellow glanced over at the shades wearing man. It wasn't long before Hughes was off the phone and facing the younger officer. "What have you got for me Tracey and don't worry I checked."

"From a very reliable source says that this 'Ouroboros' means a Homunculus or Homunculi." A dark brow rose, curious as to who his source was.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well… they are capable of living for hundreds of years apparently. So it's possible they started they started many of the wars including the one with Ishval… among the few other travesties that they could have done." Hughes sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Looks like I'll be making a trip to Central to see what the hell is going on." That made Aki stand straight up.

"You can't sir!" Hughes just grinned.

"I'm not too worried. You still have some operatives there yes, along with Ross and Brosh?" Akihiko grimaced.

"Yes… Tempest and Veltro are there at Central command." He knew he couldn't convince his superior not to go. "Just be careful sir. You wouldn't want to leave your wife and daughter alone." Maes just grin widen, while speaking quite seriously.

"I'm always careful."

* * *

><p>Ed -taking a break from reading his notes- was currently lazing about on the couch at home. Playing what most would call a sappy girls game. He had imported it from Japan… He enjoyed it especially the sappy romantic stuff. Edward liked Hakuoki for more than the romance -which got him to thinking of Roy half the time- it was the interpretation of the history of the Shinsengumi. Only Al, Roselle… and Shay would really understand; everyone else wouldn't be able to comprehend that a 'hard-ass' like him would appreciate a game like this. He was so into it, he didn't notice two pair of eyes -one a ghostly pair of blue- they looked at each other; smiling… one though was very tender. The blonde jumped when he heard a familiar voice say hello. "Oh hi, Veril." Shay sat on the back of the couch while Veril took a seat across from Ed. The elder was trying to figure out how best to go about telling Ed to tell Roy about his… condition before said man was about to go into the preverbal frying pan. Chu-ji had already informed him about what Hughes was going to do… and with Ed in the mix it was a... uranium bomb just waiting to explode. He wasn't sure what to do about Hughes but knew if the man died because of this shit his love would be terribly upset… to the point of being depressed. "Is something wrong?" That broke him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Not especially." _At least nothing I need to worry you about. _"There's just something I wanted to tell you." Raising a brow the blonde closed his Ds and set it off to the side.

"What?" A tender smile.

"Ed you shouldn't keep secrets from people you love and if you wait too long the… results could be disastrous. Like if you miss-drew a line in a transmutation matrix." Ed was almost off the couch ready to rant and curse at him. "Edward everyone has some sort of secret, some bad, others not so bad. So take it easy. I'm telling you this for your own good." _Since I know you'd do anything including handing yourself over to protect the people you care about. _"Secrets in the end only hurt those you love and care about and before you say anything. Yes Na… Roselle knows _all_ my secrets." Ed chuckled.

"Veril when you say Nasrin I know who you're talking about. You've called her than enough times that Al and I almost call her that ourselves." That made Veril laugh.

"Alright I give you that. But take my words to heart Ed." As he said that jade green were stern and sobering, which surprised the younger man but nodded solemnly.

"Got it." A very fond smile was given.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as his best friend told him that he was going to Central for a bit to look up something. Mustang knew that he couldn't talk the other man out of this… he was sure that Tracey had already tried. <em>Maes is a stubborn mule… <em>of course that bull headedness gotten him a nomination as the head of investigations; but declined so he could to be closer to Roy's sister since all three of them had been close since childhood. It was like Maes was a big brother to both of them. The brunette could only pinch the bridge of his nose. "Goddamn it Maes." Said man only grinned, he was doing this to help his friend get to the top. "I know you're not going to back out of what you're planning. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, don't worry yourself Roy. I'll be careful. Ross and Brosh plan to meet me at the station and so on and so forth." The shorter male could only sigh.

"Alright Maes, I'm trusting that you won't get yourself killed." A grateful smile curved the other's slips.

"I'll be giving you this Roy, apparently there have been some Chimera sightings for a while… and sometimes there are back alleys that are splattered with blood but no bodies… though sometimes some Chimera… parts are left, such as horns or bits of legs and such." The shorter brunette took the file and opened it.

"I guess I'll figure who's making these things… and hopefully I'll find out what is happening to them."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. There are plenty of reports there to narrow things down." Mustang only glanced up from the reports then back down to read as his friend left his office.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bahbo<em>… who is going to watch Mr. Hughes?" He'll be leaving early tomorrow!" Veril pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"I can do it _Dahn Ahtes_ since Ki-bis is watching Alphonse. _Veciieroto_ Sang-vis is watching Ed as are Shay and yourself… _veciieriimo _Chu-ji well spy's on everyone. Jade and ruby glanced up at the silver haired and bright green eyed woman. He sighed slightly.

"Alright Gin-zi… but don't be surprised if one of your elder siblings shows up to assist… it would most likely be the most violent one of all of you." She smiled sweetly.

"Very well, I'll be going now _Dahn Ahtes_. I'll watch him carefully." A nod and she was off.

"If the homunculi and their connections find out about Ed… shit will hit the fan."

* * *

><p>Gin-zi carefully followed Hughes from the time he left his home. She always kept a safe distance -for at least four days- away from him. She trailed him all the way to Central HQ but she didn't dare follow him inside; even in her small fox form. The being knew she'd be easily spotted without a uniform. She could only hope that he'd get out before anything extremely dangerous happened to him. Of course she was also cursing at him for dismissing Ross and Brosh a few minutes ago.<p>

Hughes was looking through all the papers he had asked Sheska to gather for him. He rubbed his eye with a finger as he continued to sift through all the sheets of paper. One caught his eye; as he read through it teal-yellow widen in shock. "Oh… Holy shit… t-this is almost unbelievable. I've got to tell Roy about this." He stood and as he was about to leave a voice spoke.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." Maes produced a hidden knife and threw it just before he felt sharp needle like appendages puncture his shoulder. His knife hit its mark, lodging itself in a strange woman's forehead. Hughes grasped his bleeding shoulder when her fingers left his body. Shock was written across his face when she pulled the blade from her head. _A homunculus! _The Lt. Colonel hurriedly thought as he clambered out to get to a phone; leaving a trail of blood. "Oh well… I'll let Envy take care of him." A vicious smirk was on her lips a she spoke that. A shiver soon when up Lust's spine as cold, sharp and gleaming metal dug into her chest and shoulder. She then experienced fear when a dark and wild voice rattled into her ear.

"I'm afraid _I_ can't let you do that." Came a dangerous sounding rumble; she could practically hear the grin on his face. "I'll take care of you first before I go after him and as much as I'd _love_ to torture you… I can't afford that much time. _Homunculus luhxuriiah._"

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, put this on thier alert or fav list. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, sorry bout the cliff hanger I couldn't resist. I don't have much to talk about so I'll get right too some translating. from this chapter: <em>Bahbo<em> means Daddy. _Dahn Ahtes _means Lord Father. _Veciieroto_ and _veciieriimo_ mean elder/older(could alternatively use big too) brother and sister. I can't imagen luhxuriiah being hard to figure out, since it's rather obvious. next I'll go into chapter 3's  
><em>Sii Shay, Son iitae vuhnderng como Edward iitae ofahng dupo lahshahng trahbahu, <em>means Yes Shay, I was wondering how Edward was doing after leaving work.

_Vosfe tenjo chib iiho_: You'll see little one.

_Aez daho pochii cahlii wah ee uh bis no quahl Son sapii pochii. Miien uh mahsho cen ahbahndoe vos sudenel hahtyahng modor ee vose laif, vurder bii taento quahlng ofahsah vos siincah?: _As to why he is in a bit of distress I know why. If a man who abandoned you suddenly wanting back in you're life, would be rather distressing don't you think?

_Dahnah Maitel_: Lady Mother

_Canojii wah fain… dem dahishe. Son cahn iicaii thah. coiishto … noii sahns coiishto wah iirng daho pahsahr.: _She is fine... but worried. I can understand that. Something... we feel something is going to happen.

_Sii Sone bii liisto aez vel, dem Edward vahfe bii diliijahnt, cahlii ofahs etah iil towahr ange noii gahb el aend sapis shto daho onahdah per.: _Yes I'll be ready as well, but Edward will be diligent, he does have the third eye we gave him and knows what to look for.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	13. Ch XII Revealed Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Maes Hughes rushed to the phones in the lobby. The woman at the desk was alarmed at the fact that he was bleeding. He paid no mind to her frantic mutters of calling a doctor or an ambulance for him. He had to call Roy, but as he grasped the receiver he had second thoughts about calling the colonel on a military phone. He hung it up and continued to ignore the receptionist while leaving HQ. _That's… not good. _Gin-zi thought as she saw him leaving a trail of blood. _Where's he going? _Thus she trailed behind.

Hughes was gasping slightly as he reached a payphone. Dropping the correct amount of change into the phone and dialed the correct number. After the normal formalities he said gruffly. "I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away."

"I'm sorry I'm allowed to connect from an outside line." _Of all the…_

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Can I have your code please?" _You've got to be kidding me! _A vain throbbed in annoyance on his forehead.

"Are you _trying_ to waste time?" Irritated he pulled his book out of his pocket, so much so that he didn't notice that a picture of him with his wife and daughter had fallen out. "It's Uncle-Sugar-Oliver then Eight-Zero-Zero."

"You're code was verified, please hold while I connect you."

"Will you hurry it's an emergency!"

"Are you alright sir?" Stiffening he glanced back and knew something was wrong; he pulled the receiver away from his ear.

"Ross?"

"You need a doctor, sir." He smirked slightly.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Ross she has a mole under her left eye." 'Ross' was a tiniest bit shocked.

"Well aren't you observant." 'She' said in a different voice and Maes could only watch in horror as the fake Ross reached up and placed the mole in the correct place while saying. "There how do I look now?" It pulled out a firearm and pointed it at him. The hand still holding the phone tightened its grip.

"This is not happening. _Please _tell me I'm hallucinating or something."

"You really are a smart man Lieutenant Colonel. Did you ever think that would be the cause of your death?"

"Come on, have a heart will ya. I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me." He said as one of his throwing knives shot from his sleeve into his hand. "So the last thing I'm gonna do is die on them!" As he turned he froze, it had changed into Gracia and unable to throw the knife.

"You look surprised." 'She' said grinning widely and wildly.

"What the hell are you?" It only continued to grin as it pulled the trigger, but just before it went off something smacked hit it's hand making it jerk up and making it miss it's mark; instead hitting the phone booth's frame.

Both sets of eyes homed in on the interfering Gin-zi. Hughes despite the dangerous situation chuckled to himself. _Havoc would go gaga over this girl._ But soon he noticed there was a pillar of stone that had hit the fake Gracia's hand. "Who the fuck are you bitch?"

"You don't need to know my name, _Homunculus inviidiiah_." The homunculus' eyes widen recognizing the tongue. Lt. Colonel Hughes was only confused, but suddenly dropped the receiver when a sick slap of metal on flesh resounded in his ear drums and Envy -who still looked like his wife- flew backwards leaving a small crater where he landed.

The fox gasped as she saw a very imposing figure. Even Maes swallowed hard at the muscular -who was like Armstrong; had no qualms about showing off his physique, with his skin tight short tank like top and low riding trousers; he even noticed an eyebrow piercing on the left side- male who that had just tossed Envy away like a ragdoll. His complexion was one of a light colored African, but it was offset by his gleaming pale blue eyes and shoulder length; dreadlock styled white hair. Those cold eyes looked at the Native American complexioned woman. "_Uhii Dahn Ahtes instruis vos __ahlcahestah?_" He asked gruffly.

"A little… _veciieroto? _" A nod.

"Then get him out of here! I'll take care of this…" The man sneered. "Trash." As Gin-zi grabbed the brunette's uninjured arm, teal-yellow watched as metal encased the darker male's arms. She got him away as they heard.  
>"Mother Fucker!" Which only got an animalistic roar in response.<p>

"Don't worry Mr. Hughes I'll take care of your wounds when we get far enough away."

* * *

><p>Roy was slightly annoyed when his office phone rang. He answered dutifully though. "Mustang."<p>

"Excuse me sir, but there is a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes calling for you."

"Put him through!" He answered while hitting his desk. When the line finally connected there was nothing but the sounds of fighting in the background. He repeatedly shouted his friends name with no response. After waiting what seemed like forever on a hairs breath. He heard it being picked up but the one who answered his pleas wasn't someone he knew or expected, the other person sounded both relieved and pissed.

"Don't worry, Maes Hughes is alive. He'll be back to your group soon." A pause and the man continued wearily. "Be on your guard Roy. Don't be too trusting. I'm sure Maes will explain when you see him." Before the Colonel could demand an explanation, the receiver on the other end was placed in its cradle.

* * *

><p>Hughes wasn't surprised when she led him to his rented room. A short distance away from the fighting she had stuffed her short robe into his shirt to help stop the bleeding. Halting at his door, she held out her hand for the key, which he promptly gave her. She nudged him inside and closed the door behind her. "Take off your uniform jacket and any shirts you wear under it. Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything untoward. I'm only going to heal your wounds." Still marginally hesitant, he peeled off his bloody tops. Her cloth was still being held to his chest after he did so and was sitting when she sat next to him. She gently rested her hands on the punctured shoulder. Maes' eyes watched in awe and wide eyed as he wounds slowly knitted closed until it was healed over.<p>

"Wow, was that alkahestry? …wait doesn't it use circles too?"

"It wasn't that impressive. There are others that have more ability with it than I and yes it does." She frowned thoughtfully. Hughes chuckled getting a better looked at this woman. _My first impression was right; Havoc would utterly trip over himself because of her. _She was around 5"6', had elegant curves -not to mention her lovely face- that most men would notice in an instant and woman would be jealous of; her breasts would most undoubtedly be noticed in a heartbeat since they… well she was quite well endowed in that regard. He also took in her silvery hair went down to her mid-back.

"By the way _who_ and _what_ are you?" A giggle.

"Well I have a name that _Dahn Ahtes_ and my siblings call me…" She weaved her fingers together. "But call me Harlie, since you might be able to pronounce the other one I sometimes call myself. As to what I am…" She looked off to the side. "That's a difficult question to answer. It's obvious to you that I'm not quite human or mortal." _Talk about an understatement. _He thought. "Only _Dahn Ahtes_ could answer that question and many others better than I."

"And what does Dah-n Ah-teh-s mean?"

"Ah right, you can't speak our tongue. It means Lord Father."

"Lord Father? The man that in a sense birthed you with your mother?"

"Birthed…? Oh." She cooed playfully. "I wasn't 'born' the way mortals are, I was made. Though… technically _Dah-_"She briefly paused. "Father and Lady Mother… I mean Mother are one in the same being… just currently two separate bodies. But I must admit we're all excited about the mom we're about to get and a sibling that her and Father are going to have." Just the mentioning of the 'Father' and 'Mother' being one singular being sent the man's mind into a tail spin.

"Th-Th…" Maes stuttered until he took a deep breath. "Then when they were still one person, what would you call them?" Green looked over at him.

"From what I understand it was _Evonahcin Fiiodetah … _I wasn't 'born' that long ago. I'm only… I believe seven or so months old." Once more Hughes had to peel his jaw; along with his grey matter off the floor.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he left the fabric store. He had finally decided to tell Roy what he had done… but still omitting the being able to get pregnant part. He carried a slightly large bag in his hands. "Yo, Ed."<p>

"Oh hey Liu." The tall male grinned with his ever present cig between his lips. Dark azure looked at the bag.

"What have you got there Ed?" the blonde's cheeks flushed.

"Fabric and a few other things." Liu's grin softened into a smile.

"Black and red with gold accents, I hope."

"Why?" This time a bit of a smarmy smirk appeared.

"Because those colors suit you best, blues would be alright since it goes well with your coloring." Long nimble fingers reached to take a lock of Ed's hair between them. "Dark and medium blues… with the occasional white and browns. But brown I'd recommend as a slacks." Ed's lips thinned into a line.

"Thanks…"

"Let me see what you got, please." Hesitantly he handed the bag over. The tall brunette peeked into it. "This color of red suits you, and that it's fringed." He handed it back to the blonde; that's when they heard a roar in the distance.

"Shit!" Ed cursed. "Chimeras… Liu get the hell out of here." Dark azure only blinked as Edward ran off into a tiny alleyway. He smirked as his eyes followed the smaller form.

"Very smart Ed. making sure that they can't gang up on you too easily." The first of the chimera that arrived decided to make Liu their primary target instead of Ed; big mistake, since it's horns were grasped when it charged and was cleanly ripped in half.

"Shit I can't believe this." Havoc cried as they ran after the chimeras they had accidently let loose. Roy was cursing too but in his head.

"Look sir, there's blood!" _And a lot of it._ He thought as he knelt down to get a closer look. There seemed to be a bit of fresh ash on the ground… but not enough for a chimera corpse; big or small. Hawkeye's sharp ears caught the sound of something sharp piercing flesh.

"Sir there are some sounds coming from this alleyway." They swiftly got into position and slowly went down into the alley. As they got closer to the dead end, blood splatter -along the walls and ground- greeted them. It wasn't long before they saw their first carcass; Falman took a closer look.

"Dead sir, bled out from a laceration to its neck." Moving past they could hear the echoes of fighting. Roy was the one shocked the most when they saw it was Edward fighting the beasts with a spear. All of them were thinking: Where did he get that weapon? They watched in awe as the blood splattered blonde rolled away from an attack. Three beasts lay dead, Ed was dodging between two. Roy felt his heart go into his throat as his blonde _ran_ up a wall, used his legs to bounce away from it to flip over the chimera. Briefly aiming -his grip tightening on the haft; before letting it go- he lodged the spear through its neck but unfortunately not killing it.

"Dammit…" Rolling away to get some distance, Ed harshly brought his hands -his flesh appendage stinging slightly because of the force- together. It was too bad that the blonde was so focused on the chimera's he didn't see his boyfriend and his minion's watching and all were curious to why he had clapped.

Ed waited patiently while skillfully evading until he got an opening to touch the spear he had impaled one with. With a flick of his wrist, his fingertips grazed the blade. A small crackle could be heard as electricity started to arc along the sharp metal. The spear came to life as it became electrified; the chimera roaring in pain briefly. Ed had calculated the amps and volts necessary to stop the beast's heart almost instantly when he had clapped. It was useful but it drained Ed extensively when he used it; hence why he didn't electrocute the other chimeras as well. Small plumes of smoke rose from the cadaver when the electricity dissipated and while it slumped down onto the concrete. Everyone was in a state of disbelief and awe; even Riza who knew Ed had been gifted since she remembered more than Roy. Of course Roy was in more shock than anyone else. In a heartbeat Ed clapped once more and a blade appeared once he touched his metal forearm. As he turned to the last one, it rushed at him; without thinking Ed raised his metal foot up and the chimera latched onto it; making Ed wince because of the active alchemy not because he'd been actually injured. "Stubborn shit." Twisting somewhat the blonde drove his blade into its forehead and wedged itself deeply -Ed's fist was touching its fur- into its brain. "Mother Fucker!" Ed cried as the dead beast's grip didn't loosen on his foot. Jerking -blood spewing all over Ed- out the blade he quickly forced the jaw open; bones quite audibly breaking. "I hate the sonvabitch who makes these poor bastards." A small whimper alerted Ed to another; but it was a small little creature. Deconstructing the sharp edge back into its normal shape he meandered over to the source.

"H-huurrtss." The soldiers could certainly hear Edward's displeased hiss.

"Now I really want to find that ass."

A mournful tone soon entered the blonde's voice. "Sorry but there isn't much I can do for you little fella. I can't undo this kinda shit." But Ed couldn't ever bring himself to kill any chimeras that use to be human… though they tended to disappear soon after he found them. When he had scooped up the little creature and his bag was when the Colonel managed to speak.

"Edward…?" Said teen stilled, turning he knew that Roy and his crew had just seen one of the secrets he'd been trying to keep from the State. Roy had just seen the at least nearly the whole bloody affair.

"Shit..." He hadn't wanted the love of his life to find out this way. He could only hope that Roy could wait for the answers to the questions Ed saw in his eyes. That thought was pushed away when he grimaced at the fact that he was covered in blood… Ed certainly couldn't walk home like that.

"Ed what?" The shorter sighed.

"Please ask later…" The taller of the two frowned but relented to the request.

"Alright I'll be taking Ed to get clean, please clean up this mess as best as you can." They saluted.

"Yes sir!" They went to do their task as the Colonel held out his hand to Ed. The blonde quietly -after clearing evidence that he had been there, and the blood on the bottom of his boots- and followed the brunette to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been doing this?" Roy asked as soon as they were inside. The shorter started to strip -his bag had been left by the door- as he answered and while going towards the bathroom.<p>

"At least three years or so."  
>"Why did you burn them to ash?" Gold brows furrowed downward.<p>

"I never burned the cadavers. I left them so maybe the authorities would catch the son of bitch creating the poor bastards." _That means that someone was cleaning up after Ed without his knowledge. _Ed glanced at his clothes; he'd have to take them into the shower with him so he could get the blood out. "May I sue your shower to get the blood and guts off me?"

"Of course, Ed."

"Thanks." He tossed his clothes into the tub, gently closing the door behind him. Roy sighed as he sat, the little chimera glancing around. He didn't notice his front door being inaudibly opened. As if being called the little beast trotted over and went through the opening; it was closed the same way it had been opened.

Ed came out of the bathroom his clothes and the rest clean and -with the exception of his hair- dry. There was a towel around his shoulders. He sat next to his boyfriend, with those dark eyes on him the whole time. "How were you able to do that? Alchemy with no circles?" The blonde bit his lip.

"… Is it alright if I answer that tomorrow… I planned to tell you then anyway." A dark brow rose slightly. _Oh now I know this most likely involves how he got his scares and lost his limbs. _

"Very well, Ed. But I do expect you to tell me tomorrow." The aureate blonde nodded.

"Of course I don't go back on my word. I'll… be here when you get back from work." Gently the brunette took the others chin, turning it towards him; a sweet buss and a smile. Ed couldn't help but smile back. "I better get home, before your sister starts to worry." A good natured chuckle.

"I suppose you better. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ed." They had both completely forgotten about the tiny chimera; Ed picked up his bag, he had to get his done… another reason why he held his explanation off till tomorrow.

"Goodnight Roy." Another kiss before Ed left.

Liu watched from the roof as the blonde left. A sleeping creature in his arms; dark azure eyes with a haze of red around his slit pupils. His large hand tenderly caressing it's little body. "I'm sorry little one, what Ed said is true… not even _Dahn Ahtes_ can split you from the animal you were fused with… but he can at least ease your pain without killing you."

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, put this on thier alert or fav list; and to the resent reviews, to George I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry if I didn't respond earlier. To LeFay Strent: Thank you, I'm happy to hear that you find it intresting and that you like the plot. To Kid-kun: ^^ I'm so happy to hear that, and of course I'm going to continue; don't worry it's alright I've always planned for Roy to top Ed and he'll do so pretty soon. Also yes I couldn't help but keep Hughes alive I mean who <em>didn't <em>cry when Envy killed him and I admit I almost quoted the brotherhood scene verbatim just tweaked it to fit how I wanted it; other than Hughes being saved.  
>Alright now onto the language. <em>Uhii Dahn Ahtes instruis vos <em>_ahlcahestah?_ means Has Lord Father taught you alkahestry?  
>I can't imagen 'inviidiiah' being too hard to figure out either.<br>_Evonahcin Fiiodetah _means Parental Deity. Well that's all for this chapter next is ch. 6's.

_Su vos hahtyah liib daho mahhen vos uh jenaheroto bahsahd nah sulah? _means So you want me to make you a little (or younger which ever you prefer; but either or is correct) brother based on this?  
><em>Ofahsah gode el simaer thah de voso ostii, uder vosfe ahriivii aen ahuriie. Miien Son mahhen iil viier no vos uh jenaheroto Sone tuto etah daho cre uh jenaheriimo. <em>means Don't let him hear that from your mouth, or you'll get an earfull. If I make the four of you a little brother I'll also have to create a little sister.  
>In case I haven't mentioned this one before <em>Bahbo <em>means Daddy.  
><em>Tre vel <em>means Very well; _Wah coiishto mahl Shay?_ means Is something wrong Shay? Oto is of course brother.  
><em>Vose uh coren iiho, dem thah gerah cont bii shto ahcle niiah mahahge. <em>means You're a devious one, but that just might be what those two need.  
><em>Thah wah mono siilii; Ed wah polov no els ahtes cen iitae elevahrd ee iil Rahcha no Xerxes. Chu-ji aend Sang-vis chaclii vos ahctretii. <em>That is only natural; Ed is half of his father who was raised in the Kingdom of Xerxes. Chu-ji and Sang-vis surely you remember.

Well that's it for today. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (at) yahoo (dot) com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	14. Ch XIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: This chapter contains lemon; if you don't wish to read or are too young there will be an 'L' where the lemon starts and ends. **

Ed calmly walked up the stairs to Roy's apartment. He didn't have a key… but he didn't need one. With a clap of his hands the front door was open and he went in. Closing -locking it- the door he went to put the groceries he bought just a bit ago into the refrigerator. The outfit he had made for his lover to see him in was set next to the bed. The blonde was very nervous. Firstly he was going to admit to what his mistake had been… and he was going to tell the elder man that he loved him. He bit his lip worried to death about how Roy would react… of course he was hoping to get Roy into his body but the possibility of getting a bun in his oven still loomed -even though he checked, double checked even triple checked his cycles- over his head. That tidbit of info would have to wait. He looked towards the clock and stood. _Time to start making dinner. _

* * *

><p>Veril sat on the couch waiting for his girlfriend to finish what she was doing… while Shay was pouting. Ed had very sternly told him <em>no<em> that he wasn't going with him. "Don't worry Shay; Roy is very capable of protecting Ed while you're not there."  
><em>'I'm more curious as to what Ed wants to talk to him about <em>alone_.' _His jade eye rolled slightly.  
>"It's obvious Shay… though since we know him as well as we do. He most likely won't mention the uterus he has." Veril felt gentle hands glide against his shoulders and down to his chest. Looking over his shoulder he cheek was kissed and his bangs tucked behind his ear; making his crimson and slitted pupil eye visible.<p>

"Of course he won't. I mean how would you be able to tell someone that you were born male but alchemy provided you with being able to bare children?" Veril was blank faced.  
>"Point taken… since I was very anxious about telling you about what my real body was like." Roselle cheekily grinned.<p>

"I've been wondering, are you able to _physically _show me what you looked like that day helped Ed." The tall man sputtered slightly; taken aback by that.

"I-I suppose I could try Nasrin though my sister wouldn't be joined with me." Roselle coyly smiled and moved in front of him to drag him off the couch. Shay watched with wide eyes. Deciding it was a good idea to leave and go look after Alphonse; at least he'd have Perun to talk to. Veril didn't know what she had in mind; since he was a complete and utter virgin. He understood the concept of arousal -since it happened to him on more than one occasion; while living with the mortals- and sex but he hadn't ever had the inclination to sleep with anyone other -in his many _years_ of life- until her… which they hadn't yet. Even though he hadn't told her that, she seemed to know it instinctively. Soothingly she led him towards her bed room.

"Then please show me."

* * *

><p>What Ed was going to tell him weighed -not to mention Hughes but he was currently on the backburner- heavily on his mind since yesterday after he left. Roy wasn't surprised to see this boyfriend's motorcycle parked nearby. He concentrated on his paperwork so he could be home around dinner time. After opening the door to his home, he grinned as he smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. "Welcome home Roy." He didn't reply as he waltzed over to where Ed was cooking and wrapped his arms around the teen -thrilled that he wore no makeup- and kissed his cheek. "We'll talk… after dinner if that's alright." A gentle squeeze.<br>"Of course it is, Edward."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck fretfully after they finished dinner he wasn't sure how to start even though he had been thinking on it since Veril told him that he shouldn't keep secrets from Roy. Before his love could say any encouragement the blonde bluntly said. "Remember how I said my mom died when I was young?"

"Yes, when you were around eight?" He nodded.  
>"We were taken in by Granny Pinako first then eventually by Teacher. She trained us in martial arts and alchemy… then when Al was ten and I was eleven we…" It was hard for Ed since he had only ever told this man's elder sister about this. "I-We… we tried to bring our mother back…" Roy's pupils dilated with realization; while the blonde's frame shrunk a little. "Al lost his body while I only lost my leg. I can't really describe what happened when we tried human transmutation… but let's just say we met a being that called itself the 'truth' and also said 'he' was a god. I know Al and I saw the same thing… since we talked about it. Behind it was a gate with the Sephirothic tree on it. After it stuffed information into my head I was back in reality…" This was the first time Roy had seen his younger boyfriend shaking; in something other than rage. He reached over to set his arm on his shoulder and cradle him into his form. "It was horrifying. We didn't even get our mother back… just some monster… and Al was gone. I was contemplating on what to do to get him back when… some kind of being came asking me what I'd do to get him back."<br>"I'm sure you said you'd do anything right?"  
>"Yeah… I could just <em>tell<em> that the being wasn't going to enjoy what it had to do… so it cauterized my stump. It burned this circle into my skin."  
>"That one that's centered around your bellybutton?" A nod.<br>"It took my arm while cauterizing it at the same time, then carved this into my forehead… all the while singing to sooth me."  
>"What about these?" The brunette asked while his thumb traced the read streaks that ran down his cheeks.<br>"Accident I believe. Blood had been running down my face from the wound on my forehead and my theory is that it had so much alchemical energy in it's 'hands' that…" He paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "It more or less tattooed my face with my own blood. Because of this Al and I are able to do alchemy without a circle or matrix, we ourselves are the matrix." The elder thought for a moment before everything clicked like it had for Riza months ago.

"You said you grew up in Resembool, correct?"  
>"Yes…" The brunette drew him closer and into his lap; embracing him fiercely. <em>I knew that Ed's name sounded familiar. It was Ed and his brother that I had been looking for back then.<em> If he had known then that Roselle had snatched them from under his nose he would have extremely livid but now since he was older… he could see the wisdom in his sister's actions. She was protecting them from being used… by anybody including him. The two were certainly alchemy prodigies, but it had cost them. His sister couldn't really protect them now as much as she would have like since they were pretty much adults. Roy would take over what his Roselle had started; he'd protect Ed from anyone that would use or harm him… even the government he worked for.

The aureate blonde could see a determined red in Roy's aura; he was curious but decided not to ask. "What else Ed?"

"Well… this 'eye' on my forehead isn't only cosmetic; since it's been carved on me I've… been able to see auras."

"Auras?" Ed grimaced.  
>"Yeah, I can see its shape and colors. For example, yours looks like fire with many different hues of color. From those colors I can tell emotion, health, a little bit of personality and… indications of sexuality." Making a slightly unbelieving face Roy questioned.<br>"Hetero, homo and bi?"

"Yeah… if a man has a hint of pink in his aura that means he's either homosexual or bisexual."

"So you can tell when someone is… lustful?"  
>"… a little but I can always tell when a woman is on her period. Most of the time the color for sensuality and sexual passion brightens and gets a bit larger. Tilting his head in thought… Ed knowing that he was aroused was peaking his interest.<p>

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to do before I tell you." Roy smiled.

"Alright Ed."

"You stay here while I get ready." An awkward smile crept up on Ed's lips as he left the others embrace. Ed meandered towards the bedroom. "Don't you dare move from there." Roy chuckled, but crossed his legs to show the blonde that he was going to stay put. Before going in however he set plugged speakers into his mp3 player. After going in and closing the door Ed flushed. He was hoping after all this he'd get his boyfriends dick in him. He hoisted the bag with the outfit he made yesterday -which Shay unrelentingly teased him about- after he got home. He took out his braid and started to change he briefly wondered if Liu had slipped some expensive beads -gemstones to be exact- into his bag yesterday but that was neither here nor there.

Roy was alerted to Ed being ready when music started coming from the speakers. Turning to look, the brunette paused what he was going to say but his mouth stayed open; his pupils dilated and swallowed hard once he managed to shut his mouth. He watched as his little boyfriend expertly swayed his hips the red fringe -some rows of fabric strings decorated with beads and gold accents at the bottom; that lightly chimed against each other- sash enhancing the movements of those slim hips. Scantly -almost to the point of indecent- low trousers showed them off too. The only other thing he wore was a black vest with red accents that matched the black trousers. Enticingly Ed sashed closer, he saw the sensual orange and passionate red rise above most of the other colors of his aura. Ed was pleased that his dance was affecting Roy in this way. As he drew closer to the sitting man, his hip movements -his hair doing moving almost in the same manner has the fringe- turned a bit erotic, he rolled his belly after each shake of his midsection. The blonde was getting a little turned on himself. Soon Roy couldn't take it anymore and dragged the blonde into his lap kissing ardently. While prying open Ed's lips, the elder grabbed the shorter's pert backside.

Edward mewled softly as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Reluctantly the brunette pulled away panting and the younger wasn't doing much better. "You're a naughty minx, watching you do that makes me want to drag you to my bed and ravish you." Gold still a little dazed looked into midnight blue. Ever since his birthday they had sex at least once or twice a week and Roy had always had Ed inside of him; which the raven brunette said that he didn't mind bottoming till Ed was read… the blonde felt a little guilty for that. Edward now felt a bit confident that he wasn't going get pregnant at the moment and wanted it so badly. With a small sexy smile he puffed into the other's ear.

"Why not? I love you and I want that cock of yours in my ass and now." Roy gaped at the younger for a few moments, before hungrily attaching his mouth to his lover's neck. The brunette was so hard he didn't think he could even make it to his bed. He just hoped that the blonde wouldn't mind them making love on the couch. He hitched his hands on the bottom of Ed's thighs and carried him over to the couch -which was thankfully not that far away- as quickly as possible so he didn't wrench his back.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ed, because I love you too." That admittance earned him a sweet, loving and shy smile. Ed's hands dug into those dark tendrils, pulling him closer and shoved his tongue into his mouth; Roy responded in kind, they continued until they couldn't breathe anymore. Panting heavily they grinned and tenderly the elder lifted saffron locks to his lips. His other plucked at Ed's clothing eager to get them off. As he jerked the cloth down –leaving the red cloth about the teen's body- Roy hissed between his teeth noticing that his lover didn't wear underwear again. "You're a downright tease, Ed."

With a grin mismatched hands tugged at the elder's uniform. He plucked at all the buttons out of their holes. Gently he slid the uniform jacket off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor, and then started at the white shirts buttons. After tugging the shirt tails from his trousers he undid the belt and everything holding the article of clothing closed. Roy looked sexy naked but Ed thought he was sexier with this clothes on and open. The colonel knew he had to be careful since his pretty blonde was still a virgin in this orientation. Leaning over he took a dusky nipple into his mouth and gingerly sucked. Rewarded with a raspy moan; Ed clutched at his shirt. Peeking up midnight blues saw that the blonde's saffron eyes were hazy. The elder continued to worship the lithe form under him grateful that he was being allowed to partake -not that he didn't enjoy having Ed in him- of the other's body. "You're so beautiful Ed. I love you so much it boggles my mind." And it certainly did; Roy was still shocked that he was so attached and in love with the blonde in such a short amount of time. One particular lick to his abdomen caused some delicious squirming. Smirking he lifted the metal limb up as he ducked his head between the blonde's legs. Lapping at the quivering opening, he licked upwards; wondering idly if he should get the lube from his room. He didn't want his lover vexed at him… though he would rather face his wrath than hurt him. "Edward, would you mind if I get the lube?" A small whine.  
>"Dammit… well hurry up and get it." The brunette held a snicker as he got up and hurriedly went to his room. Ed huffed slightly petulant… but he was glad that Roy thought of it. There was a small kiss to the side of his head.<p>

"Thanks for waiting Ed." He whispered as he again settled over the smaller form. Ed was kissed once again as the taller spread the slick fluid on his fingers. Soon he soothingly rubbed the other's anus for a few moments before probing the opening with his index finger. The blonde bit his lip, his hips wriggled a little while it went in further. He panted softly; it was uncomfortable but not painful. Ed crooned when he felt Roy's lips against his penis; bussing it tenderly. He groaned quietly now being able to ignore the fingers -the brunette had slid in a second one- apparently trying to find his prostate.

"Ah, FUCK yes!" Ed cried out when Roy's long fingers grazed the gland; said man had a sleazy grin on his face. Gently he eased in the third and spread the digits to make the opening wider. Ed's back arched when the gland was once again prodded. The blonde put up with his lovers fussing for a few minutes more. "Come _on_ Roy, hurry up!" This earned him a chuckle and said man pulling out his fingers. Ed sat up as his lover grabbed the bottle and the blonde promptly took it from him. Roy felt his erection twitch as the metal hand gently squeezed the liquid onto the flesh palm. He rumbled in the back of his throat as he felt the slightly callous hand smother his flesh with lube. When Roy was through with the teasing, he nudged the other back down and using the blonde's limberness to press the flesh knee against his chest. Roy caressed the minuscule amount of pubic hair before grasping himself to gently rub -along with aligning- the opening. Ginger he pressed in while kissing along Ed's jaw and corner of his lips. The blonde winced as erection -that was indeed bigger than fingers- steadily glided in. _Is this how Roy felt every time I took him?_ Ed wondered. The elder panted heavily against his lover's skin. _Damn he's tight… even for a virgin. _

**L**

"You alright Ed?" The body below him quivered a little.  
>"Yeah a little u-uncomfortable and painful but I've got a high tolerance for pain." Which was true in his mind; getting his automail reattached was <em>much<em> worse the stinging pain in his ass. Eyelids at half-mast Roy bussed his lips again.

"That's good." He waited patiently -saintly if you asked him- until the blonde told him to move. Ed's head flew back nearly screaming -while his arms went around the other's neck; hands on his back- when Roy slowly backed out then thrust in hard; hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck more, Roy!" Without realizing it Ed fairly painfully dragged his nails along the clothed pale back; Roy did his best to ignore it and concentrating on obliging all the while smirking in delight. The brunette was driving Ed slowly mad with the slow pace; true he was stabbing his gland hard but the speed was much to be desired in his mind. What made it even worse were the sounds in his ears and pleasure running up his spine; smack of sweat slickened skin on skin, the slight burning drag of Roy's penis scratching deep inside him. _D-definitely much better than any dream I've ever had. _

Roy suddenly changed the angle of entry when he leaned down to start nibbling and licking at Ed's neck; with some swipes at junction of automail and flesh. Once more he ignored the sting of nails in his skin but relished the screams and mewls out of his precious blonde. _God Ed feel's good_. He thought while making love, lathering him with affection and softly moaning in the light bronze flesh. The blonde's eyes opened a wee bit; while he was thoroughly enjoying this he was a bit miffedthat Roy was still going_ much_ too slow for his tastes. Having pretty good control over all the muscles in his body, and being the little shit that he is; with a naughty grin Ed clenched his muscles when Roy was fully sheathed in his body. In return he got a loud groan and what he wanted: a faster pace. Ed could have sworn he heard 'fucking little tease' pass the brunette's lips soon after he sped up but decided to ignore it and _maybe_ get him back later for it. That was forgotten when Ed's back arched when he felt that spot speared sharply. The blonde groaned out for more rather vulgarly but Roy hadn't ever really cared then or now. He smiled and proceeds not to torment his blonde anymore since he was sure he would get the squeeze put on him again. Keeping this rhythm steady the brunette kissed Ed's neck and kept going up until he was at his lips. Ed responded rather enthusiastically while gently clenching his muscles again, relishing the way Roy's moan felt against his lips. _Fuck! I'm about to cum_. He thought as he felt his erection throb and everything tighten in the pit of his stomach. His whole body felt ablaze and Roy had only been nibbling, licking and kissing his chest, neck and lips along with magnificent organ wonderfully filling him again and again. Throughout Roy's shirt tails had tickled the inside of Ed's thigh; it hadn't annoyed him instead it just turned Ed on more. It was because of this sensation when Roy pulled out; the blonde orgasm -pleasurably whispering Roy's name- which of course surprised the brunette making him rather curious as well. Ed's cum spattered onto his abs, chest and onto Roy -shirt included- as well. Despite the surprise Roy continued to please Ed throughout his climax. Just when Ed was a pile of sated mush is when Roy had his orgasm filling the blonde up with his seed. Feeling the semi thick fluid splash against his prostate and insides and hearing Roy moaning out his name. Making him mewl and croon while his penis twitched once more. Both were sweaty and heavily panting; Ed was the first to find his voice. "Fffuuccckkkk." With a heaving chuckle Roy agreed. Carefully he eased himself out of Ed and laid on top of him; chin cradled on his shoulder and nose into neck. Soon their breaths evened out to normal and they grinned at each other. Roy even more so when he felt Ed's erection coming back to life.

**L**

"Ready for more?" The brunette asked huskily. Between the sexy voice and the cloth rubbing -somehow erotically- against this sensitive skin; Ed couldn't deny that he indeed was.

* * *

><p>The couple lay cuddled together -nude- in bed; since they had moved there for round two. Ed's cheek was settled against Roy's pectoral his hand gently playing with the small tail of black hair. The peace was disturbed by Roy. "What's your father's name Ed?" Frowning the blonde didn't look up.<p>

"Why the hell would you wanna know that?" The other's finger tips gently traced along his metal bicep; leaving goose bumps in its wake along the flesh areas.

"You only ever call him by vulgar names, so I'd like to know his name." Snorting he debated for a short moment.

"Theophrastus Bombastus Van Hohenheim… Asshole prefers to be called Van Hohenheim." That made Roy jerk -thankfully not up- in surprise.

"Do mean _the_ Van Hohenheim an alchemist?" Another snort.

"Yeah, and no I learned jack shit from him, just the books he left behind. I'm sure if he had been there we'd…." There was no reason to finish the sentence, the elder already know what Ed was going to say and huddle him closer. A hairless cheek nuzzled the skin under it. It was a few minutes before Ed blurted out.

"Who was your first crush?" Roy blinked taken aback but chuckled knowing what Ed was trying to do.

"On a girl or boy?"

"First ever." Roy had to think on that for a few moments.

"My first crush ever… was on my sister's singing and voice coach; Marina. She was tall for a woman: six foot in four inch heels and a nice figure. Black hair, red eyes with tan skin like someone from Spain. She was very kind to my sister and I. You know Roselle has a more contralto range but Marina was very much a soprano. The odd thing about her was she had always had a snake like boa around her shoulders." When Roy had finished an image appeared in Ed's mind. A figure -the image was a bit blurry- that fit that description but… to Ed it wasn't quite human since a serpent appendage was attached to 'her' like a tail…. Not to mention a very different kind of tail on the opposite side. Ed shook the image away.  
>"Did she ever find out?"<br>"Yes… I told her. She told me that she wasn't the one for me. I'd meet the one meant for me and me alone when I was older… I think she meant you." He chuckled when he heard Ed mutter 'sap' under his breath. "What about you Ed, who was your first crush?" The blonde went wide eyed and beet red, clearly not expecting Roy to ask the same question back. He softly muttered his answer. "What was that Ed?"  
>"…You, Taisa. My first and only." Roy was surprised he nearly fell out of bed. 'How?" was clearly written across his face. "I looked through your family photo albums Roselle keeps when I was twelve… when I happened across one of you I was instantly intrigued… and it just intensified as I got older." Roy watched Ed's cheek get brighter with each word and couldn't help but smile. He softly rolled onto his side so he could look into those eyes. He wondered now how he hadn't notice how many different shades of amber in those eyes he adored. Upon that thought he ardently kissed the younger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah home sweet home." Harlie cheerfully spoke as they walked closer to a home near the train station. They had been on the train for two days. Hughes wanted to see her 'father'.<p>

"This is your home?" The light haired woman nodded while going to open the door. The front door opened before she could even grasp the knob.

"Welcome home Gin-zi. _Dahn Ahtes _is waiting for you… and Mr. Hughes, although one of his other mortal acquaintances is here as well."

"Another mortal…?"  
>"A Doctor that you haven't had the pleasure to meet yet." The tall shadowed figure moved out of the way to let them in. The spectacled man was completely shocked to see Liu closing the door behind them.<br>"_Vahlah __veciieroto, _Where is _veciieriimo_ and Ki-bis?"

"Chu-ji is around and Ki-bis is out with Alphonse."

"What about me?" Maes was now doubly shocked; the smaller female looked… almost exactly like Ed. _Or is it the other way around? _He pondered. One of the differences was that she hand long hair that was in low braided pigtails not to mention shorter than Ed and darker skinned… but certainly couldn't be confused for a boy. Gold eyes settled on Hughes and her little sister. "Oh I see." She grinned. "Hello, Mr. Hughes it's nice to meet you in the _flesh. _You may call me Bast." Nervously he shook her dainty hand. The poof and shape of her 'dress' -over and showing something like a short petticoat, with shorts under that- reminded him of a peacock's tail feathers. "_Bahbo_ is waiting in the parlor, best not to make him wait." The blonde said as she played with the ruffled cloth. Harlie thanked her sister and lead Hughes to where their father waited.

The first thing he heard as they got closer was music and as soon as the lyrics started Hughes recognized the voice as Ed's. "The singer is very fluent he sings _Gekkouka_ beautifully. Is he the one you spoke of many times before?" A muffled chuckle.  
>"Yes and yes he is, along with many other languages. He's very intelligent." They heard footsteps. "Wine?" There wasn't any verbal response but after a bit the same man asked. "Where's Pinoko?"<p>

"At the hotel… May I know the name of my eventual patient?" A deep laugh came that Maes hazily recognized.

"His name is Edward and I'm sure he's currently playing with fate of being with child." _Roy's Ed? _The brunette wanted to rush in and hold an interrogation. "If you are finished eavesdropping, please come in Hughes." Tentatively he widened the opening into the room. Teal-yellow was surprised by the first man he saw; his hair was black and white and roughly half -diagonally- of his face was darker complexioned then the rest. Hughes could even see the surgical stiches. Maes gaped like a fish when he saw _who_ was Harlie's 'father'… he was also a bit irked.  
>"You're not upset <em>Dahn Ahtes<em>?" Veril smiled.

"Of course not, it was a risk I willingly took when I sent you after him."

"Veril you. You're…."  
>"Not mortal? Yes… and if you're worried about Nasrin don't be. She already knows." Hughes only shook his head. "Hughes this is my longtime acquaintance, Dr. Black Jack."<br>"Veril, call me Maes and it's nice to meet you doctor." Black Jack nodded in greeting. Crimson and green blinked, but he gave a nod. "What…" He started as Harlie left them. "What are your children?" A deprecating chuckle came from Veril; he wasn't laughing at Hughes but at himself.

"Even that's hard for me to say, but the best way to describe them is that they are both like Homunculi and Chimeras. But they can use the elements in the same manner that mortals can use alchemy." Maes frowned slightly as he sat.

"Tell me everything… if the good doctor doesn't mind."  
>"I don't, I'm curious myself. I may have known… him for a long time now but he hasn't ever told me much." Veril chuckled once more.<br>"Very well, I of course can't tell you everything but I'll tell you all that I can."

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, put this on thier alert or fav list; and to my one reivewer: To Shizaki Kuro; I'm very pleased you're enjoying it so far. ;.; yes poor little chimera the little one might be making another appearance but still not sure on that one. I shall update as soon as I'm able. I hope you all liked the lemon I have my reservations about it but I think it's alright; and yes I could not resist putting Black Jack in ^^; the only new word in this chapter is <em>vahlah<em> which means thanks/thank you. Now onto chapter 7's dialouge translations:  
><em>'Ah Son triimii Ki-bis daho biiwah Alphonse, su cahlii wah aet iil sculah, tuse…' = <em>Ah I sent Ki-bis to watch Alphonse, so he is at the school, although...  
><em>Gin-zi wah epnosng iit ahcii = <em>Gin-zi is sleeping right here.  
><em>Sun seahdahn sculah vahfe bii forah ee uh bis =<em> Soon since school will be out in a bit.  
><em>Viienlai niiet obiimahlii vahltoe aez els veciieroto, Alphonse wah gerah aez yetenece ee ahlciimia. Seahdahn tun Elric's cahn culahnmahc ahlciimia zeorah uh maetri … bahhah popu ee ill State Siinah cont pobiiren daho prende prednos no viinem ahnce se viinii iisun tre gunlii enliicas. Edward tahcepahb bii pahcotetu edaho ofahng vin moahulang miien viinii ahmeascn scada daho Alphonse. Son hahtyah iil niiah no viinem daho etah aez ahverol juboiis aez posii. = <em>While not extensively changed as his elder brother, Alphonse is just as talented in alchemy. Since both Elric's can use alchemy without a matrix... some people in the State Military might try to take advantage of them even though they are very nearly adults. Edward could be coerced into doing their bidding if they threaten harm to Alphonse. I want the two of them to have as normal lives as possible.  
><em>Ahriiviing liisto per uh daet, Chu-ji<em>. = Getting ready for a date, Chu-ji.  
><em>Thene cahlah Gin-zi. Thah vahfe bii baviio ze nahr tho tulahs mefrahm. Ed vahfe niiet bii fahngne ze els trahusers dol, seahdahn iil State wah ahcii. Cahlii cahn niiet mahmp daho bii zorclosh ze els poduminca aend sopiinoscii. = <em>It is alright Gin-zi. That will be dealt with when it comes along. Ed will not be caught with his trousers down, since the State is here. He can not afford to be carless with his condition and abilities.

Well that's it for today. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	15. Ch XIV Oh Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Roy sighed he couldn't find much information on Ed's father. Even with Maes' help… though he had a feeling that his friend was keeping something to himself… and it wasn't about Homunculi. Hughes had already informed him about what he found in Central. The Colonel couldn't believe it, but he knew that the investigations officer wouldn't lie to him. Eventually his thoughts -as they always did- went to Ed. It had been a little over a month since the blonde told him that he loved him. Their relationship had flourished since that night. They talked about everything… Ed had even broached the subject of having children. He answered that he enjoyed the idea of raising a little one with him; but they should wait on that since Ed _was_ only eighteen. Roy also tried to look up the image that had been burned -since he didn't recognize anything about it- into his lover's skin. He felt that the blonde was keeping something about it from him. Some bits seemed familiar; Roy just couldn't put his finger on it. While Ed hadn't said that it was an alchemy circle; He wasn't stupid he knew -before he hadn't ever gotten a good look- a circle when he saw one. He wondered what it did to his little blonde.

* * *

><p>Ed sneezed lightly and cursed the rain; while Shay was saying something like 'that someone was talking or thinking about him'. He winced at the sting that came from his metal and flesh joints. <em>It had been all nice and sunny a few moments before, then whoomp a fucking down pour.<em> But he had two things on his mind more worry-some than sore joints. One: since Roy had told him about his first crush… he had been seeing odd… appendages on Liu. A ghostly tail and horns -two pair; one just above his ears that flared out behind the second were short and on his forehead- though he also noticed that the whites of his eyes were black… nothing more but that was enough to disturb the blonde. Ed rubbed his shoulder trying to ease the ache. Two: …his 'period' hadn't started this morning; he knew that didn't bode well for him. He might have to go see Lis earlier than expected… or wanted. "Are you alright Ed?" Selena asked. Saffron looked over at her petite frame.

"Yeah just sore because of the rain." What he didn't mention was his chest was also was tender and cramps; but not his backside since both Roy and himself had been a bit busy the past week and a half give or take a day.

"Are you cold?"  
>"A little, but I think it's mostly my weather-wise acting up." His friend huddled closer to him, trying to get him even jus the tiniest bit warmer. The blonde snorted softly, amused and thankful. "Thanks." Meanwhile trying to ignore Shay's hoot of glee and teasing.<p>

"Urgh." Was what passed the teen's lips a couple of hours later, while sitting in his car outside of Lis' office. He had called his doctor -while walking- soon after Selena had left to go get to class. His flesh hand clasped over his mouth. _Why the hell am I feeling so nauseous? _He could feel Shay's hands on his back trying to sooth him.

"Ed?" The blonde glanced up -the window rolled down- to see worried hazel-grey. It was the first time the elder Elric had seen him in street clothes. _He's even got a piercing this time and grew out a tiny bit of his hair. _Perun had indeed grown out the hair front of his ears to form tassels. He wore a choker around his neck; the earring was in his left ear -in the form of what looked like a magatama; the curl in front of his lobe and the tail behind- and a yellow hoodie. That was all Ed could see… well that was on his body. The elder hadn't noticed before that Perun's aura crackled like lighting. He saw almost the same with Liu except that the shorter blonde had long ear like appendages and red circles on his cheeks. Hazel-grey surrounded by black, darted down to Ed's stomach then back while his head tilted quizzically.

"What the hell are you?" Perun blinked.

"Don't mind Ed, he's been giving me that awful stare as well." Darting his head out of the window, he saw the seven foot 'man' leaning against his car. Edward shooed the shorter away from his car door so he could get out. The taller blonde was slightly wobbly on his feet but kept himself on his feet.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you two here?" Currently deciding to ignore the fact that Perun hadn't answered his pervious question.

"I was out on an errand, Al already knows about it."

"I've been worried about you Ed." Dark eyes darted down. "I thought you might come here today." Ed's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Excuse me, I have to get to my appointment."  
>"Of course." The two watched the blonde make his way into the building.<p>

"You sense what I do?"  
>"Yes, <em>veciieroto<em>."

Ed sat still as Lis checked him over; sitting on in his boxers. He wondered why his doctor paused briefly while looking at his areolas. "Alright Ed personal question, I need to know if you've had a dick up your ass recently?" Cheeks redden as he answered yes and mentioned how long ago. "The blood test will confirm it but I believe you are… how do you younger people say it… 'Knocked up'. There is also a certain doctor I'd like to consult with. But he's rather whimsical… and a bit of a greedy bastard." The teen snorted finding the description rather amusing.

"I'd rather not have another know about this…"  
>"I know Ed, but his man is one of the best surgeons I've ever known… even though he's unlicensed." <em>An unlicensed doctor? That's interesting, a licensed doc wanting to confer with one without a license to practice. <em>

"I suspect you've met him before?" Lis grinned seemingly at a fond memory.

"Yes, before I came to practice here in Amestris. I watched one of his operations first hand, saving the patients from certain death. I was an assisting physician. We became pretty good friends after that." Ed was still very nervous about the whole thing but relented.

"Alright, confer with him." A small pause. "What's his name?"  
>"Dr. B-"<p>

"Sensei." Mamoru still had a habit of speaking in his native tongue especially when it came to addressing Dr. Lis; though is enunciating English syllabus was getting better.

"Yes Mamoru?" The Japanese doctor held out a scrap of paper.

"This is for you, someone left it." Lis unfolded the note, raising a brow.

"Thank you Mamoru. As I was saying Ed his name is Dr. Black Jack. Stay put… apparently he's in town. I'll call to check if it's true." Out of the corner of his eye Ed could see Mamoru grinning with glee.

Fifteen minutes later and fully clothed. Ed watched the strange doctor look over his medical charts. His trench coat settled and folded on the back of the chair where he sat. It seemed that the good doctor was in a way like himself. Almost broken beyond repair, but put back together skillfully. The blonde had to admit that Black Jack was a -He had yet to speak to Ed, which he didn't mind. It gave him time to take in things- handsome man also straight as an arrow. Not that Ed would ever leave Roy. The elder man had deep brown orbs, the sharp gleam they had reminded him of his lover. _He has to be at least in his thirties. _He commented to himself as brown now looked at him. "With exception what Lis has told me of your condition, you're in very good health… but there are some notations that I don't understand, lines through your right shoulder and left thigh." Ed snickered a little bit. Also a little bit surprised by how easily rolled off the man's tongue; along with how soothing and deep his voice was… but not as soothing has Roy's.

"Easy to explain." Ed rolled up his sleeve to show the metal sheen of his arm. Inquisitively the doctor's eyes narrowed, regarding the metal prosthetic. He set the papers onto the desk.

"Automail, this is the first time I've see this prosthetic. May I?" The teen held it out for him to inspect it. Ed started to undo a few buttons since he figured he'd be interested in the port as well. Gold looked closely at the -while idly feeling the slightly rough hands- aura before him. It was the most muted one he had ever seen. He could make it out but it actually took a bit of concentration. The one color that was most visible was life force red that everyone had. The next most visible -which surprised the blonde- were two shades of black, nothing evil just emotions Ed was _very _familiar with; hatred and a lack of forgiveness for someone. Then came a healthy orange and full of vitality, a dull yellow for this methodical thought process. Blue for him being a male, browns for being down to earth and practical; purple signaling wisdom while there was a sheen of white for compassion. The least visible were the greens; healing and nurturing. While taking in those colors he had to internally chuckle because the Japanese doctor was so -just like Mamoru- intrigued by the titanium limb.

"Does such a thing interest you so much Sensei?"

"Of course, I'm always interested in anything that can be used in medical procedures." He answered while taking a good look at the seam of metal and flesh. "Very impressive. Whoever attached this had a good amount of medical and anatomic knowledge." Ed laughed out loud.

"An automail mechanic has to! They have to connect each nerve to this hunk of metal for it to move, not to mention attaching it properly. Let me tell you it hurts like a bitch getting it." He watched a small grin stretch the doctor's lips. The blonde felt the man's finger tips caress the alchemy engraved on the metal.

"And this is for?"  
>"Sensory sensation in these… Don't spread this around but I created this myself." The small quirk on Black Jack's lips widen.<p>

"Doctor patient confidentiality."

"How much is your… expertise going to cost? Lis said you were a bit of greedy bastard." That made the elder chuckle lowly.

"Get me in contact with your mechanic, I wish to speak with him or her."

"I'll make sure to call Winry s-" Before Ed could finish Lis walked in. _Shay's been oddly quiet this whole time._ Ed knew the ghost was still there since he hovered by his shoulder.

"The blood test has confirmed by thoughts. You are with child." The blonde sighed softly but he wouldn't want to change this. He was adult enough for this. "From now on Black Jack and I will be your attending physicians. The ebony and ivory head nodded in agreement.

"You might luck out that your pregnancy won't show. You'll still have to take it easy, Ed. You can exercise but not excessively."

"And take these prenatal vitamins." The dark auburn haired doctor handed him a bottle. "Roselle can also assist you in this… since she's in the same predicament." Ed had been looking at the bottle when Lis said that; making his head shoot up.  
>"She's… she hasn't." The doctor could only shrug.<p>

"She's a month ahead of you. Maybe she was waiting for the right moment." _She would do that wouldn't she? _The blonde thought.

"We'll schedule appointments at least twice a month to monitor your pregnancy. More if any complications arise." The unvoiced 'tell the father of this baby' was heard loud and clear.

"Thank you both." The blonde said quietly and negotiated when Ed's next appointment would be.

Ed sighed as he sat in his car. "You've been peculiarly quiet Shay. Why is that?" The blue eyed ghost twiddled his thumbs absently before sighing himself.

'_Wished I had told you earlier that I could read what's written on your abdomen.' _ Amber widen while he sputtered.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say something sooner you… you."

'_I didn't think you'd get yourself into this predicament.' _ _Shay… actually sounds old._ He thought. Ed leaned back into his chair and sighed once more.

"Please tell me."  
><em>'In old tonuge it says, Cumehuwan bah bushen de thain qis no peco. Juboii niiet uh mahsho uder nahshah dem uh svette, mahsho shiirii ahnaht no tun. Nah thai gubert stah no diieche-yesen uh diieche-viier luc ovulaho vanfe podulah dupo meii towah-diieche lucs.' <em> Shay paused briefly and spoke before Ed could complain. _'It translates to English as, Golden Phoenix rise form thine ashes of sin. Live not a man or woman but a herm… erm intersex…' _Ed had to snicker at the sudden change of dialogue. _Seems like Shay has been watching Oprah._

"Shay I don't care if you use hermaphrodite or intersex either is fine."

'_Fine… hermaphrodite, male form anatomy of both. Upon thy birthday of sixteen a fourteen day ovulation period will occur after every thirty days.' _By the time he was done, Edward was fuming.

"Other than the reason you just gave me. Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier?" A cheshire grin -that Ed dammed to hell- spread on those ghostly lips.

'_You never asked.' _Like many times before, Ed wished Shay was alive so he could wring his scrawny neck. Vexed to the extreme the blonde didn't say another word and started his car to go home.

* * *

><p>Roselle hummed softly while settling comfortably in a chair. Her left -that had a pretty ring on her ring finger- hand gently caressing her belly. She was very happy… but she hadn't found the right moment to tell her wards and brother about the baby; Veril had known instantly weeks ago. Al had come home about half an hour ago. She was curious as to what was keeping Edward. <em>Maybe Roy is the reason. <em>She pondered. That's when she heard the front door open and close. "Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm home." Roselle smiled as the little blonde came into view. Gold looked down at her stomach and noticed the jewelry.

"Veril has asked you to marry him?" Her smile broaden.  
>"Yes." She could see that he was nervous about something. "What's wrong?" She certainly knew something was up when his body stiffened. "Edward."<p>

"I… I'm…" He sighed it was difficult; he knew he had to tell her first… then maybe Al. "You're going to be an aunt." Ebony eyes widen.

"Does Roy know yet?" Ed shook his head.

"I just found out today… which reminds me."

"_Yeah you promised the Doc you'd call your bitchy mechanic." _Ed held in a sound of mirth.

"I need to call Winry, someone wanted to talk to her about automail. Before Roselle could say another word, Ed went to do just that.

"Oh Dear…" She chuckled. "Roy you're in for one hell of a surprise."

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, put this on thier alert or fav list. I also think I'm caught up in transltions of the 'old tounge as Shay is calling. As a note about the word Sensei for those who don't know. While yes Sensei does mean teacher it also means doctor and that's what medical doctors call each other in Japan. Watch the Black Jack anime to get a feel for it since it's a medical kinda drama thing. I can't think of anything else that I need to mention. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.<p>

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	16. Ch XV

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement.**

Ed was bored out of his skull. His boyfriend was still busy at work… though that was somewhat alright; it gave him time to think on how the hell he was going to tell Roy about the baby. The blonde briefly wondered where Shay was. He just hoped the little pain wasn't causing too much trouble. He also had to convince the ghost to teach him what he called 'old tongue' to him; Ed was sure Shay was soon relent and tell him what he wanted. _I still didn't ever get an answer from Perun. I'll have to force it out of him later. _Slowly getting up he slid out the book that his lover got him for his birthday. Opening it he thought that after he got to a certain amount of the book, he'd exercise a little; shower and then a nap. The baby had been making him more tired than usual but it didn't bother the blonde too much. Every once in a while rubbed the not yet protruding stomach.

* * *

><p>Hughes sighed as he felt eyes over his shoulder. He knew <em>exactly<em> who it was. Glancing over there was a bronzed skinned golden blonde: Bast. The information monger had designated herself as his… guard for the time being. He was a _man_ for goodness sakes. The only saving grace for his arrangement was that the woman was a fountain of information; even though she didn't share _everything_ but she did share what was important to know. More often than not she was in her bird form and she did indeed -as he first thought- have the tail feathers of a peacock though her body was tiny and golden her… her tail feathers did though nicely accent her tiny form. It was a good thing she was tiny, because whenever someone came in she'd hide under his desk. "Your… father didn't ever mention. How many of you are there?" Eyes so similar to Ed's looked at him.

"There used to be just the four of us but since we got a little brother and sister there are six. You've met us all at one time or another in your life. Though… my eldest brother doesn't come to the land of the living too often. But he comes enough to… get laid every now and then." Maes tried not to smirk at that comment.

"So I've met your elder sister." There was a _very_ wide grin that spread on that face that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"I suppose you could call Shuan-ui a 'her' since 'she' looks more feminine."

"Is she a he?" That grin somehow got wider.

"More like a shim." There was a bit of a cough from the investigations officer.

"Like… your parent before… they separated?" He received a nod. After a short while he opened his mouth again. "Would you happen to know what happened to the homunculi that attacked me… and why does your father have a doctor in town?"

"I know the answer to your second question, Maes but I cannot tell you, I'm sure you'll find out eventually. As to your first question… those little shit heads… hm _Inviidiiah…_" She paused briefly to shake her head, realizing she had spoken in old tongue. "Envy I doubt that two ton bastard his dead. Pissed and maimed most likely. Lust I'm not too sure. Brother might have eaten her but that you'd have to ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>"Chenchei when will I be able to go out and look around; this is my first time to Amestris." The tiny voice's lisp was quite evident, but Black Jack understood every word she said. As much as he might want to he was too busy to take Pinoko out to see the town. Beside work the first time he ever met Parca; now Veril and his 'sister' Angerona was floating around in the forefront of his mind. He couldn't always call this being an it -first off it was rather rude and two the being hadn't ever given thought of a name for itself… not even when the people that once worshiped the 'caretaker' as they called the being- so he decided to name the being after what the Roman's called their fates; though Parca was singular. But they weren't quite like fates; more like a mix between the grim reaper, Hades, and a guardian at least that's what they had told him.<p>

He was just a little boy at the time; his mother had just passed away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw long legs and a black misty blob that seemingly shifted into a humanoid form. The skin coloration -at that age- reminded him of his transplanted skin of his own. But when he got older he realized it was more like Ardhanarishvara. It's body only covered by a Smokey like shawl; unlike the other who was fully clothed like a person would be. On the right was dark bronze skin, the left was pale same with it's hair black on the right white on the left. But it's eyes were crimson a color that this child was very familiar with. He was frightened at first when it had looked at him, until he saw the kindness in those eyes. The dainty left hand rose and settled on top of his head, then motherly stroked his hair. It felt so familiar somehow. The hand soon moved from his head to his now dead mother. Long fingers soon rested on his tiny shoulder. "Sorry kid, it was her time to go. It's alright to mourn but don't drown yourself in it." Brown eyes looked up at the very tall man behind him briefly. Looking back down the delicate looking hand gently stroked his mother's hair while some smoke floated from his mom. The being cradled it in the crook of his it's darker fleshed arm. Soon a masculine and feminine drifted from the shorter adult's lips.

"Do not worry about your mother, she'll be happy. Possibly we'll meet again, _chib iiho._" The being seemed to know him, just not his name. "What's your name?"  
>"Hazama Kuroo…"<p>

"Just call me Liu kid." The tall one said as the hand left the boy's shoulders. "It's time to go _Evonahcin Fiiodetah._"

"Yes…" It kissed Kuroo's forehead. "Goodbye, hopefully for now Kuro-chan." That is when they vanished from his vision.

Black Jack only met Parca once more before it came to ask him a favor. Even though Parca didn't ever tell him what it was until it came up. He focused back on his work. "I'm sorry Pinoko." The tiny read head pouted. She may be in her twenties but she was the size of a kindergartener… and acted like it too sometimes. She contemplated on going exploring on her own; when the good doctor wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>Liu was not expecting who was at their door this day. His eyes narrowed at the man standing there. "I hope you know that <em>Dahn Ahtes<em> is not very pleased with you." Van Hohenheim swallowed thickly.

"Yes I realize that the caretaker isn't happy with me… He made that very clear the last time we met."

"Let Theo in." With a slight growl the tall brunette did as he was told; widening the door enough to admit him into the house. The very old blonde could feel a shiver go up his spine as those jade and crimson orbs land on him. "What do you wish to discuss with me Theo?" Before Ed and Al's father could get a word in, Veril asked another question. "Also how did you find this house?" Van Hohenheim had the audacity to laugh.

"I followed your dragon c-" Veril cut him off sharply.  
>"He has a name. Sang-vis or Liu pick one and stick with it… also <em>do not<em> call me caretaker, it's Veril for now." The blonde stuttered a little before continuing.

"Sang-vis here… all Xerxeians at some point in their in their life were able to see your children's appendages. We just didn't ever say anything… we thought we'd make them uncomfortable if they knew we could see those. We were always honored to have them among us. I… wish to discuss my sons with you."  
>"Before that." Veril settled his jaw against his hand. "I'm curious as to when you started seeing them."<p>

"… It was a few years before the incident with the homunculus. I had asked some of the other's like myself about it and they saw it too. Along with myself we remembered bits and pieces of the time we spent with you and your children." _Well that would explain why Ed had been staring at Sang-vis… and Ki-bis. _The elder's face then turned stern.

"You do realize that you have no rights to know anything about them. I know you didn't intentionally abandon them but you did. No reason is good enough to leave them for so long that they did something stupid. I'm pretty sure I gave quite the ear chewing before. Ed detests you with the ferocity of a hive of yellow jackets." The shorter man obviously knew this since his shoulders drooped and his from visibly shrunk. "Given more time it's possible he'll talk to you… with Alphonse present without trying to ram his automail knuckles into your gut or jaw. Being annoyingly persistent didn't help you any."

"There is one other thing I wish to speak to you about." Veril critically stared at the other.

"And that would be Theo?"

"You. The first time I met you… you were."  
>"I know quite well what I looked like." <em>Also the reason Ed hasn't figured out I'm not exactly mortal. This body itself isn't immortal but my essence is. <em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Roselle. I haven't been able to see Ed for far too long." The shorter brunette only smiled as she let her brother into her home.<br>"You're welcome, Roy. I suspect Ed is in his room." The younger twin chuckled as he went up the stairs to his lover's room. Silently as he could -when he got to the door- made his way into the bedroom. He spied his lovely blonde sleeping only in his boxers and his tattooed back facing him. Lorcan was also dozing nearby; Roy was careful of him as he made his way over to the bed. Carefully the brunette sat next to his sleeping blonde, his bare fingertip traced the lotus flower etched onto the others back. He chuckled softly as the shorter's muscles twitched under his touch. Gently he managed to get Ed onto his back to take a closer look at the circle branded on the stomach. Dark eyes memorized every line and shape. Roy was puzzled by the… runes on his blonde he had no idea what they could mean. Once he was done he reached up to caress Ed's soft and smooth cheek.

In doing so made Ed yawn and scrunched his eyelids more before opening them. Still half asleep he croaked out "Roy?" That made the elder smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, Roselle invited me to dinner tonight." Ed easily worked 'the why' even though his brain was half awake. _I guess she's gonna tell him. I wonder how well this is going to go. His eyes might just figuratively fall out of their sockets._ That thought made Ed laugh softly. Roy ran his hand over Ed's right shoulder. "Maybe you should get ready." A wicked grin appeared.

"Sure, after I get a taste of you." In a heartbeat the blonde had Roy under him and easily getting into his pants. Taking the half-hard erection into his mouth lips curling -as much as they could- into a smile, as he heard a bitten off moan from the brunette.

* * *

><p>Perun was wandering around town a little before it got too dark, not that he had to worry too much if he did but he'd rather be by himself and not worry his siblings and father. While he was trying to figure how to answer the question that Ed had asked he spied a tiny redhead doing the same as himself but seemed rather lost. His lips quirked up his lips as he walked closer. "Are you lost little lady?" IT didn't take him long to realize she didn't speak English very well. The way she stuttered and the few words she spoke; it was easy to get what language she'd understand easily so Perun repeated his question. The short girl gave a nod confirming that she was lost. "Namae desu ka?"<p>

"Pinoko." The blonde's smile sweetened.

"Perun." He offered to show her around and how to get back to where she was staying; which Pinoko gratefully accepted.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, put this on their alert or fav list. sorry if you're not into the short chapters but they just kinda turn out that way ^^; and as for Pinoko she is speaking Japanese but since I don't know it well enough to form a sentence (namae desu ka doesn't count; I think Japanese do use this very short way to ask someones name but I can't remember, let me know if it's wrong.) I don't have any more thoughts so I go straight to my reviews:<br>To dj73: I'm glad you enjoy this story sorry it takes me a bit to get the chapters out ^^;  
>To blackrose1993: *shy grin* I'm happy to hear you enjoy my story this much, as glad that you like the plot. well in a way it's kinda includes all but the premise is mostly the mangabrotherhood series, but I did tweak a few things so they could fit together. *rubs the back of head* happy to hear that as well; and in a way I did. 'Old Tongue' is a play on phonetics; I listen to a word so I can get a feel for what it sounds like then leave it as is or shorten it up a little. As for structure the sentence I used the 'English' from since well other structures is very awkward for me. 'Les Larmes Pourpres du Péché' is the French translation for 'Crimson Tears of Sin' I asked a good friend of mine to translate it for me.

I can't think of anything else that needs mentioning... oh for those who might wonder about what Chenchei is... that's my interpretation of how Pinoko says 'Sensei'. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	17. Ch XVI Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: This chapter contains lemon; if you don't wish to read or are too young there will be an 'L' where the lemon starts and ends. **

Roy was still somewhat shocked by what his sister had told him at dinner a few days ago. _Pregnant out of wedlock? …My straight-laced sister. Well at least he's marrying her. _"Is something wrong sir?"

"Yeah, Roy something wrong?" Dark eyes looked up from his work at his two childhood friends at his office door.

"Nothing wrong per se." He sighed out as he leaned back in his chair. "But you remember how straight laced Roselle was as we grew up?"  
>"With exception of beating people up on occasion, yes." Maes grinned slightly agreeing with Riza.<p>

"Well she told me the other day that she was pregnant with Veril's baby and he had asked her to marry him." The blonde was surprised… Hughes not so much. He knew that the twins were more alike in some aspects than Roy thought. She had abstained from having sex after she booted that no good sonvabitch ex of hers out the door. By the time she found Veril to be the right one to spend the rest of her life with, she was probably about ready to explode.

"Roy just because she had more… of an iron will than you didn't mean she didn't want it. She was just waiting for the right person. She complained enough about it to me." The Colonel's eyes nearly bugged out… like when Roselle told him he was going to be an uncle.

"She…"

"Rosie told me a lot of things she didn't tell you. The Elric boy's for instance she's as protective of them as she was you when we were kids." _And still is to a point. _Roy chuckled; he believed that and thought. _Having those two around was probably very therapeutic for her. _While in the back of Maes' mind he was thinking that his childhood friend -and former crush- was going to give birth to a half immortal child. _Those six are going to be excited for this baby, especially Bast. She must be bouncing off the walls. _

"Hawkeye don't go shoot her because she didn't tell you, she wanted to tell me first." _Looks like Rosie has to apologize to Riza soon. _

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should get Ed out of the city for a little while <em>Dahn Ahtes<em>?" Jade and crimson looked over at his eldest daughter and youngest son. The daughter was the one who had asked the question.

"It might be a good idea… maybe we should give a hint to Glostner about Xerxes. He'll take Edward along since he knows more about Xerxes and alchemy than he does."

"I think Chu-ji should uncover it a little since she did cover it up with sand in the first place… Can't get Van in on this since he is the last X-"

"We all know that Shuan-ui and his sons are half. I think Ed might figure out that he's at least _part_ Xerxeian rather quickly." _But not being half… unless Shay or one of my six blurts it out. _ "I'll leave it to you… I have to go to a Lamaze class with my soon to be wife and getting ready for your new sibling." The dark haired woman kissed his cheek.

"I understand _Dahn Ahtes. _We're all excited for the baby, especially Gin-zi and Chu-ji." With that the dark hair female went about planning and left the house. Ki-bis watched calmly.  
>"Actually Danny might also be part Xerxeian he has about the same hair color as Al and Ed but his eyes are green."<p>

* * *

><p>Ed sat on his bed taking lessons from Shay of old tongue. The ghost was even showing him the written runes. A not book was settled on one of his knees of his crossed legs. He had the runes written under the English language. Of course Ed had a pronunciation guide in the margins. The spirit was somewhat surprised by how quickly the blonde grasped what he'd been telling him. He barely had to correct the teen… of course the lesson started with what was written on his body. It was soon as Shay started telling him about the language, Ed noticed the similarities between old tongue and the language that Xerxeian's used; not to mention that the words sounded like many different words from many of the tongues Ed knew. No one -besides him now- could understand it very well. In the books about Xerxes that had only had vague ideas about their language both oral and written… though it seemed to Ed that the old tongue was only used for special occasions and things; in fact they seemed to revere it. "Shay who taught you this tongue?"<p>

'_Um…' _He was saved by the bell… a ring tone to be precise. An aggravated sigh passed Ed's lips -a relived one from Shay- as he reached to the bedside table to answer his cell.

"Hello." He listened for a moment before his eyes glittered excitedly. "Of course I'll fuckin go! I've wanted to find Xerxes for years. Just tell me when." Ed bit his lip knowing that Doc Black Jack wouldn't exactly like this but he wasn't about to give up an opportunity like this! He also wasn't sure Winry was going to follow because had gotten her in contact with the man. The Japanese doctor was very interested in what she brought with her as her equipment. She even showed him the limbs her and Granny had crafted. Black Jack seemed like a kid in a candy store without showing it much of course. Also not even Glostner knew how long this excursion was going to be. As much as he was delaying this he was gonna have to tell Roy about the baby, before he left to go on this dig... and talk to _both _of his doctors. "In a week or two? That should be long enough to get things in order. I'll see you soon, thanks." Ed hung up the phone and sighed… First the doctors, getting things arranged for my absence… and then Roy. Shay chuckled as Ed dialed; which number he wasn't quite sure but it was the look on his face that amused the ghost so.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid." Dark azure blinked. "What is it?" The two toned haired man sighed.<p>

"Ed's insisting on going on a dig and he can't be left alone in his delicate condition, but what am I going to do about Pinoko. I can't take her with me, Liu. If we were at home there wouldn't be a problem..." The tall man took a seat, looking at the napping woman in a little girl's body.

"Well kid you have two options. Either we take care of her or you could have _Dahn Ahtes'_ fiancée watch her." His jewelry jingled as he laced his fingers together. "Roselle is Ed's guardian along with his younger sibling. Alphonse is also friends with my youngest brother." Brown eyes critically looked at the elder being, sighed again while leaning back into his chair.

"That would acceptable… but would she..?"

"Roselle is an easy going woman and I'm sure she'd be delighted to help you out. I'm also sure Pinoko would learn from this experience. Of course it helps that Roselle and Alphonse know Japanese as well as Ed." That made the usually stoic man smile.

"It would certainly help her learn English." Liu began to laugh softly.

"She might learn more than just English in that household, also Roselle would let her feel her forming baby bump."

* * *

><p>Ed drove over to his boyfriend's apartment, he was thankful he had a key to the place. He knew Roy wouldn't be home yet… He would also have to check… though he hoped there wouldn't be any bugs -there weren't any when he checked the last time; but can't ever be too careful- planted by anybody in the military. He knew of Roy's ambition to be the head cheese. Shay of course was annoying as hell… as usual. He kept nagging if he was going to sleep with the elder man. "That isn't any of your business you damn noisy ghost!" A frown was etched on the teen's face as he skidded into the parking lot of the complex. The ghost raised his hands in surrender.<p>

'_Shall I stay here in the car then?' _The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't care but if you come, you beat it if things start going in that direction." The redhead mockingly saluted the teen.

'_Yes sir!' _Exasperatingly sighing, Ed hopped out and went to the apartment after locking his car. As usual he let himself in and the first thing he did once the door was closed was put his hands together then touched the walls checking for things that shouldn't be there… he even touched the phones and anything that could hide a listening device. He knew he was going to have to wait a bit but Ed certainly didn't mind. Since Shay had followed he could get more of old tongue out of him and Ed had learned to be patient.

* * *

><p>Roselle was at home by herself reading when the phone suddenly disturbed the peaceful silence. She -while still focused on the page- reached to pick up the receiver. "Hello."<p>

"Hello mother." Lips quirked upwards slightly.

"You know you don't have to call me, mother."

"I want to. You're going to be having my little sibling and marrying my parent… Also it feels right to call you mother. My brothers and sisters agree with me."

"Very well Sang, what can I do for you?" She could visualize the soft grin spreading across his face at the nickname.

"An acquaintance of ours needs someone to look after the girl in his care. She may look five but she much older than that."  
>"Then why?"<p>

"At their home it wouldn't have ben and issue… but since they aren't..."  
>"I can understand that, he wants her to be safe and taken care of. I certainly don't mind. I'm sure Alphonse won't either." A brief moment of silence. "It has something to do with Edward doesn't it?"<p>

"…Yes. Also Ki-bis has gotten close to her so he might be over more often."

"How come that doesn't surprise me? Anyway tell your friend to bring her over before he goes gallivanting around with Edward." Liu guffawed.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

><p>Roy was rather surprised to see his little boyfriend at his dining table, writing in a note book. A grin appeared; he may have been shocked but he didn't mind in fact he was pleased. As quietly as possible he waltzed behind the blonde. He grasped the somewhat broad chin tilting Ed's head a little bit before bussing it. "Hello Edward."<p>

"Hi Roy. How was your day?"

"About as usual, paper work, Riza bringing even more paperwork and Hughes annoying me." Which wasn't complete lie. Shay was chuckling while watching; wondering if he could get out the fact that Ed had a bun in his oven. The elder cheek nuzzled the golden hair. "What about you?"

"I can't complain. I also got a call from old man Glostner. He invited me to a dig and said he might have gotten an idea where Xerxes' ruins are."  
>"That's wonderful Ed. When does your dig start?"<p>

"A week or two." He bit his lip. _How should I even start to mention our baby… _As the redhead watched a devilish grin -that would have made the teen wince if he had seen it- appeared. Swiftly he tore out a blank sheet from Ed's notebook. Both men had turned at the sounds of ripping. Ed sighed as Roy watched with wide eyes as the pencil started moving; writing something. The brunette wasn't able to take his eyes away -to peek at his boyfriend's reaction; which would have shocked him too- from the free floating pencil. It wasn't before the writing instrument was set back down and the paper floated upwards saying "He's carrying your love baby!" Ed could only face palm; groaning and shaking his head. The elder couldn't quite grasp the sentence.

"Ed?" As soon as he uttered that he could hear said teen grumbling. "What..?"

"It means exactly what it says stupid." He groused lowly. Midnight blues saw the flesh hand settled on the branded stomach… protectively, not to mention his cheeks bright pink. Roy was gaping like a fish before he managed; not too surprisingly he was dazed. How could his very _male_ significant other be with child?

"A baby? My baby…?" Ed more or less blew up at those words.  
>"Of COURSE your baby asshole! I wouldn't sleep with anyone else!" Roy jumped a little at the tone in the other's voice; an awkward smile made its way onto his lips.<p>

"I know you wouldn't Ed." His brain was still sitting on its ass and stomach doing cartwheels but the gears were turning quickly. "It's just…" Ed's eyebrows released the frown it held, now looking very understanding.

"It's knocked you off kilter… I know. Trust me I almost couldn't believe I had a womb and ovaries when my doctor told me when I was younger."

"Is it… because of the circle that was burned into your skin?" Ed could only nod that he was right.

"It seems to regulate my cycles. My testosterone and estrogen levels apparently. Though I was off one how long my fertile period was… by about four days to a week." The blonde leaned back against the chair with a sigh; Shay on the other hand chuckled. Roy took a seat while tugging the shorter into his lap.

"Would also care to explain about _who_ or _what_ wrote that note?" He questioned while kissing the nape of the others neck. Ed shuttered while answering; scathingly looking right at the child spirit.

"A little pain in the ass, sonvabitch ghost that's been following me since…after…" He shook his head. "Though I admit he's helpful on occasion."

'_I've saved your butt a few times!' _

"A ghost…? You can see ghosts?" Roy paused briefly to ask that before resuming and caressing around the metal in the other's collarbone. Aureate irises glazed over slightly; body leaning into the elder's affections.

"Y-yeah ghosts, spirits…" _Among a few things… _Blue eyes blinked slightly his ghostly lips twitched; he figured where this was going. Roy was going to try and get as much loving as he could before Ed had to go. Who knew how long the dig was going to be. _I better scram before Ed gets more pissed at me. _The spirit floated towards the outside; amber watched him phase threw the door.

"Gone?"

"Yeah." A deep kiss.

"Good, it's time to celebrate." Gently he stood taking his boyfriend with him starting to walk backwards to his room.

Ed flushed. "You pervert! You want to celebrate that you're going to be a father by having sex!" The brunette only chuckled.

"Partly that, but I also don't know when you'll be back." The shorter could see where Roy was going with this and understood; they might be apart for quite a while. Ed arched his neck so the elder could peck it with affection. "Please be careful while you're out there." The blonde knew he was going to be hearing this many times over before he left; but he couldn't bring himself to mind.

"I will… even if I don't I've got someone coming with me who will rail my ass and force me to take it easy when I have to." He could hear the relief in the soft exhale against his skin. It wasn't too long before Ed felt the soft mattress under him. The raven haired man crawled on top of the other after kicking off his boots.

"That's good to hear." He bussed the others cheek and neck. "Now we'll be taking this nice and slow." A shameless grin curved Roy's lips. "Maybe even until the wee hours of the morning." The blonde let out a soft squeak.

"I admit that does sound rather nice. Thankfully I don't have to really go anywhere tomorrow." Roy smiled.

"Me either." With that said Roy began tug at the younger's clothes and licking ever where he wanted. The blonde gasped softly as the others tongue grazed his nipple. Ed's shirt might have been undone but was latched onto his elbows. Roy started to caress along with licking; he was now teasing Ed with his fingers and gently lapping at his collar bone. The younger's back bowed trying to meet the pleasurable teasing. The brunette smirked at the reactions he was getting, hell he took pleasure in being able to do this to the teen; not to mention feeling the younger's erection against him.

Roy's mouth began to descend lower making Ed panted softly and eyes very hazy as he watched. Skillful digits undid the belt and unzipped -slowly- the tight trousers. Gently tugging them down his knees; then leaning forward to buss at the hardness in front of him. The raven haired man continued to lavish affection -grateful that Ed had again went commando- on the lovely creature under him. The aureate blonde was biting his lip trying not to let out too much; this affection seemed to feel so much better when he was pregnant than embarrassing. "R-roy…" Midnight blue iris peeked up at him his lips still softly touching his lover's penis. But soon they glanced down at the still not showing belly. One hand reached up to caress the muscled abdomen; silently asking how far along he was. Ed was surprised that Roy was taking it this well… of course he knew Ed could do alchemy with no circles maybe that's why Roy believed him so readily. "N-not far enough long to where you can feel 'em. Most likely won't show much either." The dark eyes he adored regarded him with love and gentleness.

**L**

"I see." Roy said smoothly. To Ed it seemed like he couldn't wait to see the slight curve of his belly and feeling the tiny being kicking at his hand. The paler man gently kissed where his hand lay before starting to remove his own clothing. Amber eyes watched as all of other's skin was exposed. _He's already so hard? _Soon quizzically raising a brow as he was turned onto his side and Roy shortly settled behind him. _This is new…_ Sure Roy had impaled him while he was bent nearly -his shoulders on floor- in half and other odd positions but not ever like this, it felt like how they slept on occasions. One soft hand caressed his shoulder while getting the lube from the nearby drawer. Ed looked over it to see what his lover was doing; he saw Roy greasing up his fingers before inching closer and leaning in. Experienced lips touched the smooth skin over and over while his fingers stroked the puckered opening for a few moments before slipping in. The blonde was amazed slightly; Roy had always been tender but not this much so. _Maybe he's worried about the baby?_ He wondered. Ed could feel all tingly. All the slow and purposeful motions made him feel there was weak -pleasurable- lighting running under his skin that made his cock ache and weep a little. It affected Roy as well seeing the shorter male twitching and wriggling under his sweet touches. Dark eyes also notice the small flush to his cheeks; hearing him softly whispering his name. The elder continued to worship the body under him as she gently stretched the opening a little. When the brunette thought him stretched enough he lubed his erection quickly while one dazed amber eye watched. Roy lay on his side behind his lovely blonde. He raised Ed's leg slightly before tenderly easing his erection into the smaller body. Ed moaned softly as he was filled to the brim. This satisfying feeling didn't ever get old for him.

After being in Edward for a few moments long velvety fingers skimmed up the blonde's side and onto his belly and began stroking it. Gold eyes looked down at it; but only got a moment before he squeezed them shut and crooned lowly. The elder man had started to thrust purposefully and leisurely, hitting the prostate with each movement. Silky lips kissed the muscular neck, leaving a love bite before moving up to his jaw; nibbling here and there. Midnight blues were at half-mast while watching his younger lover pant and coo out his name; his reply was to utter adoration and sweet nothings into his ear. As Roy lavished Ed with attention his fingertips softly grazed the base of the weeping erection; not that the brunette was in better condition. The shorter hissed softly and started to buck his hips quietly swearing at him. His mouth twitched a little trying not to smirk; so Roy occupied his lips by snogging with the other pair. Tongues flitted and played with each other. Ed whined a little since the pace hadn't changed. A smooth chuckle came as they parted. "Said we'd take t-this slowly." He panted out while bussing Ed's skin here and there. The unhurried pleasure felt the both like heaven and hell. It felt good yes but the pace felt like torture… it didn't help that his cock would throb with each thrust of Roy's hips. It was driving him crazy. Skillful finger started to caress every inch of the thick erection. After minutes of the tender touches on both ends Ed couldn't take it anymore; he felt his balls and stomach tighten. He crooned out loudly as he came; his semen getting on Roy's hand, bed, his stomach, chest and little droplets landed on his chin. As he lay there panting and perspiring, Ed felt Roy thrusting harder. He was pulled into a kiss and when he softly nibbled the elder's bottom lip he felt warmth flood into him. Dazed dark eyes looked at him as they both panted harshly. It wasn't too long before his smaller form was tugged even closer to the larger. "We'll rest for a little bit before we continue." Edward's eyes were already shut and dozing off as it was puffed into his ear.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to everyone for the long wait, but all of you know that life sometimes gets in the way among other things. No worries though I'm still workin on this story. Also thanks to everyone who has read, put this on their alert or fav list. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, *small blush about the last bit* I don't really have much to say here so I'll go to the one review I had for the last chapter.<br>To dj73: well I hope you like his reaction even though I didn't show Roy's inital reaction to his sister being with child but you can get the feel of how he felt when she told him.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant , PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	18. Ch XVII

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Edward sighed softly as he gradually brushed away the sand, with Black Jack -who everyone was calling Dr. Hazama; he guessed that the doc was trying to be inconspicuous- hovering nearby. The only alchemy circle found at this point was damaged because of the many years it had been buried because of this Ed didn't quite know had been used for… he could surmise that it was something not too good since the sigil for life was incorporated. It had been initially uncovered -along with a portion of the city- by the wind; which had made the city findable. The blonde also found it odd that they haven't found any skeletons yet, mostly crockery. Of course he had to guess that they were nowhere near the cemetery… but Ed thought they'd find at least _some_ remains since Xerxes vanished overnight. It was exciting as usual when someone found a building of any kind. Shay more often than not got bored of the slow process and meandered off somewhere. After nearly a month into the dig the group -they had divided into groups- unearthed most of the outer wall of the city, the buildings near said wall and other miscellaneous homes, etc. while going towards the center of Xerxes. That's where Ed was, he thought was near where the palace once stood, buried under god knows how many years of sand. _'Hey Ed could you break away from that… _riveting_ piece of whatever it is.'_ His voice was dripping with sarcasm. _'I think I found something actually interesting.' _Groaning softly as he stood; since his center of gravity was off.

Golden eyes saw the top of some kind of large… tablet of some sort. Carefully he started to clear the sand away from it. Before too long his work was disturbed by the head of the dig. "What have you go there lad?"

"I'm not sure Glostner, but it _might _be important" He answered while still moving the sand.

"How do you know?" Ed smirked.

"Just a gut feeling."

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he let his pen rap his desk and flop back into his chair. He missed his spitfire blonde… and slightly worried about his friend, wondering how his investigation was going. Hughes might have told him about the Homunculi... but not where they were. He was slightly aggravated that Maes wouldn't tell him more. <em>He has a family for god sakes….<em> Not that Roy didn't, he was even going to have a chi- _Wait… did Hughes somehow _know_ that Ed is having my baby? _The brunette the proceeded to plot an inquisition, he was going to get answers one way or another.

* * *

><p>Perun was with Pinoko; he really enjoyed spending time with the Japanese girl. They -Alphonse was there as well- where walking around town. He wondered how long it would be before Al started seeing parts of his true self, as his elder brother had. From what their father had said… it was surprising that they hadn't seen them right away since the Xerxeian had been seeing them when <em>he<em> was a boy. They only two conclusions they could come to as to why they couldn't yet... would be one: their experimentation with human transmutation or two: just late bloomers. Of course that made him wonder if the Xerxeians knew about his elder sister…. Some of them -the ones she slept with- knew. He was just like her but more masculine. All of their other friends were busy; except Fletcher who they were going to see soon. Pinoko was catching onto English rather quickly; obviously having two or more people who spoke both languages helped a great deal.

Hazel-grey eyes calmly glanced around. Could never be too careful… especially with an Elric around. He could tell that the young lady was having a delightful time with the elder woman and her ward. Though he had to laugh quietly to himself about when she first came to the Chevalier household. She was pouting and telling the doc that she wanted to go with him. He wouldn't have it however. Roselle tried to distract her, he of course helped. He wanted to help Ed and his doctor get on their way smoothly. The short girl may have blubbered a little but got over it quickly when Alphonse and himself decided to entertain her.

Out of nowhere a shiver went up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Perun's grey eyes darted around before they finally caught sight of what caused the shiver. _Shit a Homunculus… and it's that bastard Envy too! _ _He must be here for Mr. Hughes, his family or anyone they can use. I'm sure iimo will be able to feel him soon enough. _"Is something wrong Perun?" Dark gold blinked as he started to see… a blurry ghostly appeared around the shorter one's head and backside. He could also see the brightly colored cheeks. He grazed it with his fingertip. Perun's eyes darted over to the taller one.

"Well… no… Is there something on my face?"

"You have a Pikachu… coloration on your cheeks." The brighter blonde's eyes widen. _Oh _now_ he sees! _

"We'll discuss this later but let's hurry over to Fletcher's before we're noticed by something we don't want be seen by." _At least is crowded here. I just hope he doesn't make it to Mr. Hughes' family before my family does. _

* * *

><p>Red eyes watched as the blonde -who had been working for hours- as he finally got all the sand out of the away from the tablet. The paint that had once graced it with color was worn mostly away; what was left was still flaking off. Ed was in awe; there was a central being surrounded by four that reminded the elder Elric of the four directional gods. <em>Buy how would an ancient civilization know about Chinese and Japanese mythology? <em>Reaching out he touched the runes in old tongue by each being chiseled in stone. "Edward." _Black Jack is like a freaking cat! _

"Yeah, doc?" Looking back he saw the elder tapping his fingers against his elbow. "Alright I know. I wish I could inspect this for a little bit longer." Brown eyes glanced at it… He certainly recognized at least two carvings.

"You can, once I'm done with your check up." They both heard an amused chuckle. Snapping their heads upwards they saw a tall woman with very short black hair and red eyes. Her skin tight black and crimson dress had a slit going all the way up a bit above her hip. What really caught aureate eyes was the snake like boa around her neck. What really creeped him out was… if this was Roy's first crush… why hasn't she aged. By what his lover said she should at least be in her late forties near fifties. As if reading his mind -which she wasn't- her darkly panted lips stretched upwards. Crimson eyes glanced over at the good doctor.

"You must be Kuro-chan. _Evonahcin Fiiodetah_ talks about you, very proud as is your own mother." Ed's eyes boggled at the fact she spoke in that dialect; but what really got him was the watery aura and the 'tail' that came into his vision. Her eyes then looked at the ghost. "Hello, _jenah iiho_."

"Are you…?" Ed started.  
>"Marina? Yes that is what mortals call me." Black Jack knew from the moment she said <em>Evonahcin Fiiodetah <em>not to mention the fact she used the word 'mortal' to describe humans;that she was a child of Parca._ Roy was right her voice is on the higher side._

"What the hell are you?!" Marina pondered for a moment.

"Even I'm not sure, but I'm a lot like you but I possess one more 'opening' than you do." His eyes somehow got wider. _What the fuck! She considers herself a futanari?! _The blonde could only gap like a fish while Black Jack's expression didn't changed. She winked.

"Good luck finding the secrets here Edward. Also congrats on yours and Roy-boy's baby." With a twirl of her body, Marina disappeared from sight. Amber looked over at his 'shadow', eyes clearly conveying 'we have a _lot_ to talk about Shay.'

"Perhaps it's best if you continue your inspection of this tomorrow, it's getting late."  
>"Damn."<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll have to be more careful from now on Maes. Envy is here or at least that's what my little brother says… but there could be more." Hughes groaned. He still hadn't confirmed -for himself- if it was <em>Roy's <em>Ed that the doctor was called for and Bast wasn't any help. He could only surmise that it was so he wanted to keep Roy safe… but his efforts seemed moot now; since the Homunculi came to get him… Then something occurred to him.

"Shit! They'll most likely go after my family to get to me!" Bast smiled.

"I'm sure Gin-zi is watching over them. Either her or my brother."

* * *

><p>Again I am sorry to everyone for the long wait and with how short this chapter is... I hate dry spells, etc. Also thanks to everyone who has read, put this on their alert or fav list. Hopefully there is no need for me to translate any 'old tongue' since I've used the words before so please got to previous chapters if you don't remember. I don't have much else to say.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant at yahoo dot com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	19. Ch XVIII 'Highway to Hell'

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed was pissed off to say the least. Shay had buggered of while Black Jack checked his overall condition. The blonde was still fuming over it even though it happened yesterday. Even as he was carefully copying the tablet he'd uncovered the day before. Taking a closer look at what was left of the paint. Some of the colors differed than the directional gods. For instance the dragon was _red_ instead of _blue, _and the peafowl looking animal -it looked like a peacock with the plumage; but Ed wasn't going to assume it was male- was _gold_ not red. The Xerxeians had used the word blessed by this being; but Ed wasn't sure what they meant by that. Now getting a good look Ed knew exactly what was at the center… it was the being that gave him back Al. Also reminding him that Marina used the word 'mortal' curious wording he thought. The misty looking humanoid is what confirmed it for him. Now Ed wondered -still a bit angrily- where that pesky spirit had wandered off too.

"You can't hide from him forever Shay." Marina told him from her perch overlooking the blonde working.

'_I know… but I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him about me knowing you guys and what not.'_ She chuckled at him.

"And… he won't take a 'no I can't tell you' for an answer?"

'_Oh __**hell**__ no! He'd keep glaring at me till I told him. I may like to annoy him but I don't want him pissed.'_ She snorted softly.

"You were always like that even when you were _alive_."

'_Can't exactly change who I am, even when I'm dead, it was written into my soul.' _

"And that's all you are now, your flesh has already rotted away… about two hundred years ago I believe." Shay couldn't resist the sheepish chuckle at himself. It _was_ true after all. _I'll try to talk to him tonight. At least Mr. Glosner and the good doc can keep him distracted in the meantime. _

* * *

><p>Liu couldn't believe that since Ed wasn't around he had to look after one of the mortal's that was the most like him. Roy wasn't a freaking baby or a non-alchemist! He could only shake his head. Of course neither was Ed but with the way he was <em>he<em> needed looking after. The tall man stood in the hallways of the military building near the young colonel's office. _Though I suppose even an alchemist would have a hard time with a Homunculus. _The dragon conceded. _Even Ed without his precarious position. _Though he had to admit to himself he certainly wouldn't mind charbroiling a Homunculus… not to mention in the dashing uniform. He tried to look like he belonged there going so far as to take his jewels off. Hearing the door creaking he ducked out of sight since Roy would recognize him instantly. Dark azure spotted said Alchemist leaving the office, quietlytailing behind.

He felt the fire in his veins burn hotter as he saw a woman ask Roy where Hughes' office was. She may have looked normal to most mortals but to anyone who had good instincts or a being like himself could tell she wasn't 'human'; she technically had mortality but only when her 'heart' ran out of energy. His pupils narrowed as he watched the scene unfold before him. It seemed like the brunette male wasn't agreeing to it but vaguely pointing. But knowing them Roy was most likely also a target. The colonel continued on… and after a bit she followed after and so did Liu to keep the man out of trouble. The younger brunette rounded the corner, Lust -he'd been informed- soon after. When the dragon did the same his blood boiled, her spear like fingers had impaled the colonel him in the back through his abdomen. He was seething that this… abomination harmed this precious child. Like a church mouse he crept up behind, the tips of his fingers turning into claws. A strip -that looked like fire- started glowing like a hot and fierce blaze. Even his irises started glowing vermillion; usually just rimmed but now there was a bleeding affect through the dark azure. He latched onto its shoulders claws jabbing deeply into the skin. "Get off bitch!" Reaching over he messily snapped off the two fingers that were in Roy. Slamming her into the floor then stomped on her to keep Lust in place. She could squirm all she wanted but the monster wasn't going anywhere. "Shit Roy!" Liu cried as he heard a fleshy thud. Not wanting to deal with her while he looked over the man, cracked her upside the head; sufficiently knocking her out for now.

The younger was still conscious as he felt digits tear at his clothes. _Good god… if he dies Mother will never forgive me… along with Ed. _He could feel the thrum of the guitar riffs -along with the song itself in his head- of 'Highway to Hell'. Crimson spilled onto the floor as he carefully took out the 'spears'. The dragon focused fire into his fingertips. "Y-you…"

"Yes me, now shut the fuck up, nitwit." Just as he was just about to start cauterize the wound Roy started to open his mouth to say something, but was prevented by Liu shoving his hand into his mouth. "You know very well this is gonna hurt. Your gloves are pretty much useless… unless you can somehow manage to help to help me seal your gut up, shut up and use my hand as your bit." Glancing over his shoulder -to see if Lust was still out if it- before he carefully thrust his index and middle fingers into the entry portion of the wound. A muffled gasp could be heard; Roy wanting not to be useless did his best to help so this could get done faster. Liu could feel the man's teeth digging into his skin -clamping done every time acute pain raced through his nerves- he didn't mind sure it hurt but it'd heal over quickly. Roy was on the verge of passing out. It wasn't the first time the dragon had seen a mortal in pain, but the first time that was so close to his heart. _That bitch is going to pay. _Dark eyes took in Roy's work on his own stomach as he slowly pulled his fingers out to make sure everything was sealed and finished burning the entry wound. As Mustang lay panting, smoke literally billowed from the much elder beings nose and mouth. They heard the Homunculus groan, swiftly Liu pinned her once more. "You're gonna wish my brother had killed you once I'm through with you."

He was filled with glee as he saw fear dilate her pupils and started reeking of it. _Bai-tis must have done a number on her. _"Roy!" Peeking over he saw Hughes and his sister galloping towards them.

"What the hell were you doing Sang-vis?! You were supposed to look after him!" Pupil constricted into slits as scales started to appear on his cheek bones and his horns emerged from the side of his skull -long and detailed- and forehead -short and pointy-; his fiery aura licked and burned the Ouroboros tattoo and the surrounding skin.

"I know very _fucking_ well what I was to do. This _bitch_ decided to attack him when he turned the fuckin corner!" Lust's skin was repairing as fast as Liu was burning it unknowingly. Maes could only sigh as he helped his friend sit up. The colonel winced and gasped as he did so. They watched the beings bicker as he panted out.

"After this is taken care of _we _are going to have a _long_ talk, Maes."

"I know."

"We can talk all you damn like _after_ I get rid of her." Liu snarled. Roy could only stare at the horns and briefly saw the wings tattooed on the female Ed-lookalike that shocked him; but that wasn't important right now.

"May I assist?" Dark azure blinked but devilishly smiled.

"Of course, this will truly be ashes to ashes and dust to dust." To the amazement of the two men as Liu huffed out a small stream of fire.

* * *

><p>Edward hissed softly feeling some pain in his stomach. One of the other students asked if he was alright. "Yeah I'm fine." <em>Where did that come from? <em>He gently rubbed the ache while sitting and deciding what colors most closely matched the paint he saw; his meal mostly forgotten. He picked at it every once in a while, everyone one else was busy doing what he wasn't. He couldn't read all that was written because Shay hadn't taught him those particular runes yet. _Now that I'm thinking about Shay; where is the little shit? _With a sigh he twiddled a color pencil between his fingers. The dragon -the only one he had managed so far- he had colored crimson as it was on the slab of stone. _I miss Roy…_ He thought vaguely, it occurred often enough when his mind wasn't occupied. Soon he felt a gentle whap to the back of his head.

'_Dammit Ed, eat your meal! You need to eat for the baby as well as yourself. When we're alone then you can pick me apart… so please eat.' _ Glancing at the spirit out of the corner of his eye, he set the art utensil down and started eating while thinking. _You better not run off again you little prick. _

* * *

><p>Groaning in relief as he sat the higher ranked brunette relaxed gratefully. Bast sat on Hughes' desk while said man sat in his own chair and Liu -now normal looking- was leaning against a nearby wall. Roy's endorphins were now kicking in and Bast had aided with that. "Alright tell me what the hell is going on."<p>

"Well… these guy's little sister and elder brother saved my butt." _That must have been the big brother that spoke to me on the phone that night. _

"So _what_ are they?" Hughes explained it to the best of his ability of what Veril had told him.

"But we embody elements so to speak, the Homunculi are more or less sins." Roy chuckled a little so he didn't hurt himself.

"Liu is fire I take it." Both grinned.

"Yes, I am fire." Long fingers played with this long and loose dark hair. "She's wind." He may have not shown it but he was still floored at the fact that this woman looked so much like his lover… with exception of her skin.

"To sate my curiosity…" Hughes started -since he hadn't ever asked- both finished. "How old are you two?" Gold and azure blinked ten grins started to stretch their lips.

"We lost count millennia's ago." Jaws dropped, after picking them up off the figurative floor; the darker brunette asked.

"So… you know about Ed?" Hughes quirked up an eyebrow.

"Of course we do! It was our pare3nt who put that on him in the first place." Bast agreed with her brother.

"This is actually the longest we've been in the mortal plane, among you mortal's anyway."

"So usually no one knows you exist."

"Well… except the Xerxeians and a few others but with the exception of a few the Xerxeians are long gone."

"Exception?"

"People who've had near death experiences can see when we're doing our job."

"And a few Xerxeians made it out of Xerxes but their descendants' blood is so diluted that they don't quite have the abilities of their forbearers… with the exclusion of two."

"Roy what about Ed?"  
>"…He's having my child."<p>

"I thought so… that's why Black Jack was called, to help your boyfriend with the pregnancy."

"You?!"

"I wasn't sure! Bast wouldn't tell me anything I only overheard Black Jack talking to…" Pausing knowing he almost spilled Veril's name. As much as he wanted to tell his best friend he swore that he wouldn't tell anybody.

"Theirs… parent?" Maes nodded, sighing in relief that he dodged that bullet. He looked over at the supposedly immortal siblings; he had caught with the 'exception of two' earlier.

'So there is still a full blooded Xerxeian?" Lips twitched wanting to smile.  
>"Yes. I'm sure Edward will be able to figure that out for himself. He's a smart kid."<p>

"Yeah. Just like the man I call 'kid'."

* * *

><p>"Alright Shay spill." Edward said as soon as they were in his quarters.<p>

'_I've been dead for a long time Ed, a _very_ long time. She's a being that helps the souls of the dead go where they belong. Though I am a bit special, I can go where normally only they can go.' _

"So more or less she's… a grim reaper?"

'_Along with her siblings and parent… it's something like that. There's more too it but let's leave it at that.' _

"Fine… now." Ed laid out his drawing pad. "You haven't taught me every word so…" The blonde pointed to the four animals. "Tell me what these mean."

'_Starting from the top and going clockwise. Crubahn lahpsii: Turtle or tortoise child, Lahng lahpsii: Dragon child, Huwahn lahpsii: Phoenix child and Tiigru lahpsii: Tiger child.' _Ed nearly face palmed he should have recognized the phoenix one; since he'd been called that before and it was written on this body. The words also sounded very familiar… _I think those are roughly the same as Chinese, Welsh and a few others. _

"And you know them all?" A nod. "Including this being in the middle?"

'_Yes that's their parent, the one who made them… of course they have two more siblings.' _Ed's eyes went wide. _More? More kids? _Shay didn't bother to tell Ed that Veril and Angerona were going to be having a seventh and a natural one at that!

"There was more but it was worn so I couldn't copy it that well but with the two of us we might be able to read it."

'_Does anyone know that you can read this?'_

"No, not even old man Glostner knows." Shay smiled. _No one else needs to know how to read this, these secrets should be kept mostly dead. _

* * *

><p>whew now thats done. sorry this one is also a bit short but I'm trying to make a wee bit longer ^^; again thanks to everyone who has read, put this on their alert or fav list. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if no one like the Roy and Lust bit I'm sorry but I knew I'd have to do a scene similar from mangaeither anime but again with a twist. also to Shizaki Kuro: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and as I've said many times I'll update as soon as I'm able. Since I don't have anything more to say nor any translating to since I put that in Shay's diologue I'll end it here.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant at yahoo dot com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	20. Ch XIX

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Roy and Maes were having a nightcap at Maes' home. Out of the corner of his eye the raven brunette could see the gleam of silver and gold. _Looks like Liu had other business to attend to. _"So who is silver haired one Maes?" Said man took a sip of his liquor.

"That's Harlie; she's the one who helped me in Central." The higher ranked one nearly spat out his drink.

"Have you met them all?"

"No, I haven't met the one they call Ki-bis… but apparently I met the eldest girl… I can't imagine when though."

"Bast is shockingly…"  
>"I know Ed looks almost exactly like her. Actually from what I understand everyone more or less takes after at least one of them. Bast had told me that the Ishvalians have red eyes like their sister Shuan-ui."<p>

"So every race has bits and pieces of them more or less?"

"Yes, but alchemy traits are also involved… I'm not sure how it works but you take after Liu in this aspect since… well you've obviously noticed. Of course no one can take after the little ones for obvious reasons."

* * *

><p>The blonde shivered as he felt something wet against his ear… something forked. Sharply looking over Marina was cheekily smiling. "How is your studying Edward?" He only glanced at the snake like tongue that fluttered at him after she spoke.<p>

"Pretty well despite the disappearing Shay for a day… I'm guessing he was with you." She chuckled.

"Guilty as charged. _Chib _Shay thought I could help him get his thoughts together."

"Chib?" Ed recognized the word but had yet to be told what it meant.

"It mean's 'little'." She examined her nails "Compared to _evonahcin fiiodetah_ everyone is little more or less." Any anger that had been swelling in his breast about being called little was quelled; that being the case he couldn't find himself to get mad about it. Soon a gentle hand settled on his very faint baby bump. "It looks like this little one is doing just fine, I'm glad." Aureate eyes looked at her seeing the ghostly swaying snake-like tail behind her.

"This one is you right?" Red looked to the figure of the 'turtle' Ed was pointing at.

"Yes." She gently played with his braid. "Is Shay on the lookout for something?"

"Yeah, more things like this." The raven brunette chuckled lowly. The blonde went back to his work.

"You know the Xerxeians considered themselves blessed by my little sister. Since they had, as they called it 'hair of spun gold and eyes the color of the sun'." She could see his back go ridged, as she started to stroke the tail of his braid. The gears were turning rapidly in his mind.

"You know what happened here don't you?" Her lips twitched slightly.

"Unfortunately yes, but it's not for me to tell you. My little sister covered up this place after it happened."

'_Hey Ed…OH hi veciieriimo Shuan-ui.' _Dark lips curved sweetly as she gave a nod of her head to the ghost.

"There were survivors weren't there?" Crimson irises blinked.

"Yes, some had left Xerxes. They do have descendants. The only ones who lived through this… instigated it although one hadn't realized it until it was much too late… but that story you'll have to find out on your own." A pat on his back. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, with enough time."

* * *

><p>Pinoko gently pulled at Perun's tail. Alphonse was surprised to find his friend wasn't human -mortal in Perun's words- but it didn't bother the younger Elric too much. He was still the same person he met at school. Gold eyes took in the lighter blonde's ears they were just like a Pikachu's with the exception of a small curl like on a Raichu ears.<p>

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you like a Pikachu?"

"My elder sister begged father for a little sibling that looked like one. Father of course put his own touches along with my twin. We always come in pairs." The little red-head then piped up.

"Pe-ru-s? What…" Alphonse supplied the word she was thinking of. "Animals are they?"

"My twin is a fox; kitsune. My other siblings are tiger; tora, dragon; ryu, turtle; kame, phoenix; houou." The tiny woman repeated the English words and correlating them with the Japanese ones he said. The young being didn't have to worry; the both of them gave their word not to tell anyone.

"What about yourself, what do they call you?" Grey-hazel blinked at the taller male.  
>"Me? A mouse." He looked over at Pinoko "Nezumi." All things considering, that did make a lot of sense.<p>

"Are getting more sib-sib…"  
>"Siblings?" The bright blonde interjected as he sat, the small red-head nodded. "Actually…yes. Father is engaged to a mortal and she's with child."<p>

"It must be exciting." Perun smiled and nodded. The door was nudged open and Ed's dog waltzed in with Hamlet and Ophelia. Lorcan's muzzle nuzzled against Al's arm. He obviously missed his master quite a bit. The two cats also nuzzled Al, but the other two were fair game as well. Pinoko delighted in the cats and giggled while they rubbed against her.

"I trust you all are having a good time?" By now Roselle was obviously pregnant. She was rubbing the still growing baby bump.

"Hai." Pinoko spoke more Japanese more often than not; but of course that wasn't an issue.

"Good to hear." She walked in and ruffled Alphonse's hair. Perun smirked; he enjoyed having her as a 'mother' by now they considered the two halves -Veril and Angerona- as their 'father'… though some of the elder ones still called them what they always have. The smallest one asked if she could feel for the baby. Roselle sat down as she came over. The small hands settled on the belly waiting to see if the little one would kick. Quietly Pinoko spoke in Japanese to the bump. Perun could admit at least to himself that he couldn't wait for his sibling to be here.

* * *

><p>"Mustang."<p>

"Hello Roy." The brunette nearly fell out of his chair.

"Ed! I didn't expect you to call me."

"Had to come into town to get supplies, normally I'd prefer to stay at the dig but the doc told to get my ass into town with the others. While my cell may not get any reception out there it does here." Roy smiled; thankful to the doctor. He missed Ed so much, especially his voice.

"What about the dig? Anything interesting?" The elder could practically _hear_ the grin.

"Of course, there is something interesting at a dig! Though…" It was rare that Ed would hesitate like this.

"What is it Ed?"  
>"Let's just say I learned some very thought-provoking things… I met a futanari immortal who's been alive… for the lack of a better expression, for god knows how long and she has <em>five<em> other siblings with another one on the way."

"Hm." _Hughes hadn't mentioned this..._ When he moved suddenly a pained hiss passed his clenched teeth.

"Roy?" Came Edwards's worried voice.

"It's nothing Ed. Just some idiot tried to kill me, the wound had to be cauterized and the perp was taken care of." _Thankfully ash… I know there are going to be reproductions._ But from where, they didn't know. Out of the corner of his eye he saw red. _Liu? _

"Roy..?"

"Sorry thought I saw something, but it was nothing. I miss you Edward." He knew if Ed was here those eyes would soften.

"I miss you too. I'm sooo glad I can get reception here in town. I'll try to call more often if I can." There was a brief pause. "Ah dammit, I gotta go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Alright Ed, I love you talk to you soon."

"You too, tell your sister that I'm doing fine." Before confirming all he got was a dial tone.

"Sounds like he's doing well." Liu said as he floated behind Roy's head. The Colonel glanced behind him.

"Yes." Spotting that his ears were elongated and the folds of his eyelids were painted red. "Is this your… truest form?" A chuckle.

'No, it-" A knock Liu shifted into a smaller form and darted -so quickly that Roy could hear a cartoon sound effect akin to when Wily e. Coyote darted after the Roadrunner- under his desk. There was a thud of his clothes hitting the floor, before they were promptly dragged under.

"Come in." Riza walked in with a mound of more paperwork. They talked for a short while… mostly him 'whining' about the papers and a not so subtle threat from her before she left. A slender dragon head peeked out.

"It's safe yes?"  
>"Yes." The small dragon slithered from his hiding place and floated upwards to around the man's shoulders. "So this is what you really look like… but are you really this small?"<br>"No." Two long whiskers twitched slightly. To Roy he looked mostly like a Chinese dragon but his head looked more form European lore. "I'm _much _bigger, if I went to my full size, I'd fill the room rather uncomfortably and you might be squished." The brunette winced at the thought. Midnight blues watched as the little dragon shift into a human shape, cringing at the sound of shifting bones and muscle…. Not to mention he was naked. Roy's cheeks flushed softly admitting to himself that the being was very attractive.

"Explains why you're so tall." The dragon chuckled. He had fastened his trousers as he was picking up his shirt, the shorter flushed faintly brighter. "Nipple piercings…?" A rather smug grin etched on his lips.

"Ed noticed them too and got aroused thinking about them on you I believe." Gracefully they were soon hidden by cloth of his shirt and coat. He slipped on his shoes after leaning against Roy's desk. _Ed…? _"Interested? I could assist with that." The Colonel turned bright red, seriously considering getting one of them done. "You know Roy we are a _lot_ alike." Cheeks still flushed the younger went back to his work.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Dark hair and eyes, fire alchemy which you get from me in the first place and we're both bisexual." With a grin he hitched his digits under the broad chin; tilting it towards him. Just to tease him a little Liu gave him a plutonic kiss… to which Roy nearly fell out of his chair.

"You Sonvab-!"

"Take it easy." The being started saying while downright amused and smirking. "I was only teasing you. I don't take anyone with asignificant other to bed, knowingly." He glanced at his nails vainly. "But of course I always know and don't ask I've been in and out of more beds than you can begin to imagine… something else you've gotten from me which I honestly wish you hadn't." A curious frown made its way onto the others face. "Don't ask, I really don't want to explain it right now."

"So if I wasn't here you'd pursue Edw-"

"Oh HELL NO! I may flirt with and tease him but I wouldn't bed him. He's in a way like my own kid not to mention that Father would beat the shit out of me." He silently thought 'not to mention mother'. _Huh… so their father is protective of my lover._

* * *

><p>Ed watched -after getting back- Black Jack as he elder worked. He thought about the other day. Waited for a moment when he wouldn't shock the man too much. "Doc?" Brown eyes looked up at him questioningly. "Why weren't you surprised about Marina?" The Japanese man sighed softly.<p>

"Because I've met beings like her before when I was a bit younger than you are now and his… parent." Saffron eyes boggled.

"W-what was this parent like?"

"You've heard of Ardhanarishvara?"

"Course, I've studied mythology and 'religion' around the world, both past and present."

"That's what his parent was like and… misty or smoky." The Amestrian nearly gasped. _So I hadn't been hearing things when I thought I heard both a male and female voice. The being was speaking with both. _"Though presently …" The doctor muttered. "The two sides are separated." He blinked but didn't request for any clarification. _The doc certainly knows a lot about them… I wonder if I can get anything more out of Shay. _

* * *

><p>*sigh* Once more I have a somewhat short chapter, but thanks to everyone who has read, put this on their alert or fav list. I'm not sure I'll have a chapter up next month but I'll have it asap. As a note Ardhanarishvara is *scratches head, wondering how to explain it* well it's and androgynous god from Hinduism who is both the god Shiva and his wife Parvati. Any one who's played certain Shin Megami Tensei games will know; and for those who haven't and want to know more go to wikipedia or the Shin Megami Tensei wiki either of them will have information about it. Thankfully no translations need this chapter since any words use are translated with in the story or are in previous chapters.<br>Note: I just remember that hi no tori could be used as well as houou for phoenix (the chinese one but that's what she more or less is) but I for some reason preffer houou instead.

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant at yahoo dot com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


	21. Ch XX Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

It was well into the evening when the blonde had the unexplainable urge to go to a certain home that had been uncovered that morning. He had managed to call his boyfriend a few days ago. Though it had been a few weeks since the first call he made. Every once in a while he felt a twinge in his abdomen, he knew it wasn't from the baby and he didn't hurt himself… the only thing he could think of that he was feeling it from Roy since he felt acute pain when Roy had hissed into the phone that one time. _Is it simply pains that I'm feeling? _He wondered, but currently it was neither here nor there. He wandered into the structure. One area in particular drew him… some hazy images started to appear when Ed squinted. There was someone eyed black… thing in a bottle… Ed automatically thought it was the traditional idea of a Homunculus that Ed had read. Obviously it didn't look anything like a human even a little one. Then someone appeared that made Ed's eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Shay! What the fuck is going on?!"

'_Residual energies of the past, it's somewhat like the ghost of Gettysburg.'_

_Gettysburg? Oh… that I do remember people saying there were quite a few spirits there. _

"That doesn't quite tell me why this guy looks like me. Despite him being taller and a broader chin, it's too much of a coincidence if he isn't related to me in some way."

'_He most likely is.' _

_Well that most likely proves that Al and I are part Xerxeian on… Dad's side. _The blonde felt a little sick even thinking that man as his father. The ghostly blonde was talking to the thing in the bottle but apparently the left over energy couldn't make any sounds through the air. After a face crossed the ghostly boy's features that screamed 'what a mouthful' the vision disappeared.

"Ed?" The young man turned to see his doctor calling for him.

"Yeah Doc?"

"Time for a check-up, let's go." Gold eyes looked once more to where the ghostly figures were before leaving with his flesh hand on the small bump of his belly.

* * *

><p>Black Jack gently puffed on his pipe after Edward's examination. The blonde was doing well going into his 3rd or 4th month; the baby was growing normally. Ed was slightly grated with the many examinations but dealt with it since it was necessary, not just for his health but for the little one too. It made him wonder once more why Parca gave Ed -the only male- the anatomy to have kids with… another man. Recalling the second time he met Parca.<p>

Black Jack had just finished his clinical chart of a patient that just left his care. As he set it down a soft 'Hello' caught his attention. Whipping around he saw someone he hadn't seen since his mother died. "Hello to you too… do you even have a name?" The being tilted its head quizzically.

"No, I haven't ever thought about it… I haven't ever needed one." The doctor sighed.

"I assume you're here for a reason."  
>"Yes, I've come to ask for a favor, not without compensation of course." The young doctor raised a brow while taking a seat across from the being.<p>

"What kind of compensation?"  
>"Me. You can ask my any questions you like and you may examine my as you wish." Black Jack settled his chin on his twined fingers.<br>"You'll answer all my questions?"  
>"To the best of my abilities, I'm sure I won't be able to answer some wholly because I can't."<p>

After an hour and a half of Q & A, Black Jack rubbed his chin. _I can't keep referring to this being as an it… _He could tell the ancient being was truthful in its answers; as much as it could be with a little information as possible. BJ thought about it for a moment. "What if I call you Parca?" Crimson blinked.

"The Latin word for Fate?"

"You don't like it?" Half light and dark head shook.

"Isn't that, it's just an interesting choice." A smile. "I've never had a name before. It's nice, thank you Kuroo-chan. I'd be honored to be called that." The young man could hear the honest gratitude in the other's voice.

"You're welcome… now what is this favor you ask of?" A secretive grin pulled at those lips.

"You'll see, though I'm not sure when I'll be needing your expertise. The two toned haired man sighed but said nothing more about it.

The third time he met Parca was when he came back home from doing an operation at a hospital. The being was gently caressing his ward's -while floating- bright red hair. Dark eyes blinked as he watched. "Parca." Otherworldly crimson looked towards him.

"Hello Kuroo-chan, I was just admiring your work on her. She's a perfect copy of god's work." A dark brow rose.

"You believe in god?"

"Well I know there _is_ a higher being than myself. I didn't create mortals; they just appeared out of nowhere. Of course it was a pleasant surprise, I can't complain… so I suppose, yes I do believe in god." A dismissive snort came from the mortal but didn't comment.

"The favor?"

"Yes, on your… operation table." Parca levitated over to BJ operation room. Brown eyes widen when he saw there was a body on it.

"What is this about?"  
>"It's for me… you should have seen it before hand. I can fix it…" A brief pause as if searching for the correct wording. "Cosmetically but I know the way the some of limbs are positions are <em>not. <em>Also I don't know if it's missing anything that's supposed to be there."

"Parca… why go to all this trouble for a mortal shell when you are clearly immortal?" Vermillion eyes gained an affectionate gaze.

"Have you ever been in love Kuroo-chan?" Said man stiffened slightly.

"Yes…"

"Then you know that sometimes love will make people go to great lengths for the one they love. She wants children… while I could certainly giver her that like this… I… want to live among mortals like my children have for a time. I want to live the way mortals do, have friends. I've always been alone; but don't get me wrong I love the children I made…" Parca paused in thought. The doctor could certainly understand the beings desire to live among them for a time. "But I want to get to know the little soul I fell in love with as an adult woman."

"Which is why you… formed this as a man?"

"I didn't originally make it… two kids did. Just wanting to see their mother, that emotion you can understand." BJ closed his eyes, silently saying yes. "I took it since they wouldn't want it or want to even see it again; so what better way than to form it to my needs and use it." Brown eyes opened and now looked it over, wincing after a few moments. Wondering how in the world he missed this when he came in; yes the legs were… twisted in ways which were _not_ anatomically correct not to mention backwards -from the waist down- and misshapen. With a small sigh he started doing his examination. He raised a brow once he heard the heart beat on the opposite side of the chest. "That's most likely how it was when I finagled with 'him'. With another sigh the doctor noticed the darker skin was like the darker half of Parca's body along with the raven colored hair.

It was the next day that the young doctor operated to fix what was needed, also to replace what wasn't there. Parca was out on doing its own tasks. It took BJ at least four or so hours to realign the misshapen legs and checking the vital organs. Other than everything was flipped… and missing a kidney, everything necessary was there. What took the most time was the straightening -and replacing missing- bone. He went straight to sleep after that, Pinoko did as well since she had assisted him. When his eyes opened next, that form was sitting at the table in the garments that his patients usually wore. Sitting up he gave a leveled stare at 'him'. "How are you even sitting there?" Crimson and jade glanced up at the doctor.

"Very carefully and while I'm only half of myself I still have some of my abilities. Levitating being one of them; while I could use alchemy to heal my legs… but it feels wrong to erase the scars I'll have." Black Jack supposed it might have something to do with feeling more human. "How long till I can walk on my own?"

"A few months, then there's physical therapy." The man only grinned. "I certainly can't call you Parca now."

"We've discussed that. She'll be Angerona." A brief pause. "I'll be called Veril Ingram-Yates" _Those names suited the two halves well._ The young man thought.

"Is she really worth this?" The newly dubbed Veril looked straight at him.

"To give a chance at happiness after some of the shit she's been through, yes; though two little boys are going to help her as much as she's going to help them."

"The boys who 'made' this mortal shell you're using?" A wistful yet sad smile.

"Yes, I'll explain in greater detail later."

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell am I? <em>Ed wondered as he saw a view he didn't recognize. It seemed to be eternally starry and bright. "Aw look _Evonahcin Fiiodetah _there is a little golden soul!" _Who the hell is she calling little?! _Huffing he turned to see a short woman? -it looked like a woman but she had wings and peacock tail feathers- that looked a lot like him. He knew her, this was the woman who taught him how to belly dance. The tiny woman cuddled him. It struck him odd since he felt nothing… it was then he realized he had no body.

"Don't crush the little one, Chu-ji." He heard the soft smack of something on flesh. He saw a figure he recognized all too well. Though this time a scarlet dragon tail, scales and 2 pair of horns were fully visible. "Not to mention you're going to make the partner upset." _Liu… Liu isn't human. _The gold phoenix pouted.

"You're mean Sang-vis." She let him go, and then promptly pounced on by another… what he could only call a ball. Ed instantly knew who it was. _Roy… _He saw that 'Roy' was the color of fire. IT seemed everything about his lover was fire. Ed felt another behind Roy, the man's twin… but she had no companion. The one Ed knew as Marina ran her thumb against Roselle.

"_Evonahcin Fiiodetah _this one is all alone." Ed saw a white haired tiger eared man, tilting his head curiously.

"How unusual." Came a voice that Ed remembered very well. Wanting to see the being that had helped him the gold 'ball' looked. The description that his doctor gave him was accurate… very much so. With some exceptions; instead of one side being wholly male and the other female, true one side was pale and the other dark. While the private portions of its body were covered with a long shawl that seemed to be made of dense smoke. Even with that Ed could see it was… well-endowed in both feminine and masculine traits. Slowly the being lifted the sphere and cradled the one that was going to be Roselle to its chest.

Amber eyes were wide with shock. "What the hell was that?" Ed began to wonder if that was some kind of memory from long ago. Running a hand through his hair the blonde sighed. It didn't make much sense but that was the only theory he could think of. Looking at his watch he saw it was very early in the morning. Sighing once more Ed decided to get up and start the day. No one was really surprised that Ed was up early. Well Shay was a little, as far as he knew the blonde usually woke up really early because of a nightmare. The spirit was pretty sure Ed didn't have one of those. When he had asked about it, the short blonde had mutter something about a 'really fucking weird' dream.

Ed went to the palace after breakfast, since no one would be there on account of the circle that was there. Old man Glostner hadn't wanted anyone else to look at it but Edward. Shay if could breathe would have either sucked it in or held it; since he knew it wouldn't take Ed long to figure out what it was used for. Quietly Ed knelt down to examine what was left of the worn pigment on the ground. Even though it was dilapidated it was still visible enough for the blonde to pick out all the symbols and as Shay had predicted it wasn't long before he figured out the horrible truth. The people of Xerxes had been more or less swallowed alive by the transmutation. He had no idea how many if any had survived it; unless they weren't in the city when it had been activated. When he looked back up a vision once more materialized before his eyes. There was the young man that looked like Ed and the Homunculus in front of old man on the throne. _That must be King Xerxes; I wonder what they were talking about. _The king seemed to be very interested in what was being said by the two. This vision withered away into another one, where the blonde was kneeling ready to activate a circle. Once he did Ed wide eyed with horror. "Oh no... They're all going to die… the King and this kid must have be-" Edward's words died once the light show was over and there were _two_ blonde's standing there. The actual human seemed to be as shocked and horrified as much as Ed. Blonde #2 grinned and spoke a few words… ones of gratitude?

'_Well this is something that isn't to be discussed the average populous, then some idiot might want to try this again.' _The short blonde shuttered with disgust.

"Agreed, this… act was obviously done for power maybe even eternal youth. The homunculus possibly tricked the boy but outright deceived the King…. but it's possible that the homunculus shared it with his cohort, since his expression seemed thankful for whatever reason." Shay had a sour face; he knew who exactly who this blonde boy was. Although Shay wasn't the one who was going to have to explain this to Ed, that was someone else's reasonability. _'So what are you going to tell the old man?'_ Edward pondered that for a short while.

"The truth, but I'm sure he'll agree with me that no one else should know… Though I'll most likely tell Roy about this since the bastards are still running about." The golden blonde sighed. "Let's get out of here Shay. There is nothing here for anyone anymore." He turned on his heel.

'_Shouldn't this be destroyed?' _Ed looked over his shoulder.

"After I talk to Glostner, he at least deserves to see it before something happens to. I'm sure it actually runs through the whole city." As Edward walked away; he started to wonder what had happened to the young man that had partnered with the homunculus. Just another mystery to unravel… along with the mystery of this higher being and it's children.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry everybody that it took me so long to post this chapter. It took me awhile to plan out this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one but it will be up as soon as I can. I've been a bit distracted by quite a bit of things. I've also hit a bit of a block but I'll finish this story come hell or high water. Please wait patiently while I try to gather my thoughts on how to continue and finish this story.<p>

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything really you can e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant at yahoo dot com, PM me, review, I also have AIM to which you can IM me; my screen name is Mayzenhikari.

Please R&R, until next time folks.


End file.
